Five Dates
by Mialyn Tee
Summary: During their first date, Diana had realized there was more to Bruce Wayne that met the eye. Still, she had not expected how much was going on behind the scenes. AU HIGH SCHOOL Sequel to One Date, M to be safe
1. Second Date Part 1

**I am having a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you will enjoy reading it too :3**  
 **Unbeta-ed work so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **The Second Date**  
 **Part 1**

Vicky Vale was trying to bore a hole into the back of her skull; Diana could feel the glare of the other girl from across the classroom. She sighed in defeat and returned her focus on the history test.

Somewhat, word of her second date with Bruce had gotten around and she had become the target of his fan club and long list of ex-girlfriends. Vicky was the most virulent, but since Diana remained the most popular girl amongst the high-scholars, she hadn't attempted public humiliation yet. Not to mention, Bruce had declared rather loudly and in her presence that he found vindictive girls the least attractive.

Speaking of which…

Diana spared a quick glance at said boy. Bruce looked deeply focused on his paper, a puzzled frown on his handsome face. Her seat allowed her to check him out without looking too obvious, a fact that had been damn useful when she had needed a distraction during boring classes. Before he asked her out, she would rest her cheek on her hand and let her eyes drift to contemplate why such a hot guy could also be such a moron. Now that they were more or less official, she didn't feel as self-conscious at being caught staring.

His hair was still a bird's nest, small circles stood under his tired eyes, more noticeable now that she knew where to look. It seemed his insomnia still ragged on. His clothes fitted his form perfectly, wrapped around his broad shoulders. She smiled slightly, remembering how he had felt as he hovered over her, stomachs brushing, strong, large hands roaming over her body and his mouth-

And the chills still ran down her spine. Gods, Vicky Vale had to learn to let it go.

She focused again on the task at hand. Ten minutes to countdown. Even though she had finished, she still checked for any spelling mistakes –found two –and finally put her pen down. A quick check to the clock informed her she still had five minutes to kill. Diana unashamedly glanced at Bruce again, and was surprised to see him staring back. Their eyes met. He winked. Her cheeks burned brightly but she felt her lips curl upward.

The bell rang. Just like most of the class, he picked up his stuff and slowly headed to the door. She was about to follow to catch up when-

"So how do you think you managed?" Steve asked before she could do more than two steps in a blatant move to slow her down.

The past four days, the boys had become a very overprotective shield preventing her from any physical contact with Bruce. There was always someone with her in class, or in recess, or willing to walk her home, or asking if she wanted to join some diner or another outing. Their excessive attention was slowly growing on her nerves and Diana had no doubt Steve was behind this odd behavior.

She wondered, not for the first time, if her best friend truly had feelings for her of if Bruce had just been mocking her. Steve was handsome in his own blonde-blue-eyes-white-teeth way. He wasn't large and looming like Bruce, just the right height, far more opened and genuine and friendly. He was her best friend, but she wasn't attracted to him.

"I think I did fine," she replied, faintly disappointed when Bruce vanished outside the door without looking back. "You?"

"I might have mixed up a date or two but I'm confident I'll get a B+."

"Great." She had no desire to discuss the test, knew that if she didn't leave now, he would herd her back to Sameer and Charlie before she could blink. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom," she added and escaped hurriedly.

Even without wanting to corner Bruce, her friends had been incredibly overwhelmingly protective and wouldn't leave her alone. She knew Bruce would have approached her earlier had they not been hovering like a human shield. She had never been so tempted to tell them that sooner or later, she would be hanging out with him unsupervised. Part of her hoped he would come after her after her none too subtle escape, but as she engaged in the corridor, she lost sight of him.

True to her word, she headed to the ladies' room, didn't linger –vindictive girls looming –and stopped by her locker to pick up her next class task. When she shut it, Bruce was standing right next to her.

"Dammit Bruce," Diana cursed as she jumped, startled. "You shouldn't do that."

He flashed his boyish grin, the one that made her heart skip a beat.

"Why, were you about to hit me?"

He sounded far too pleased with himself. For a brief moment, she hesitated between smacking the smirk off his face or kissing it. She did neither and crossed her arms instead.

"I might in the future; it would teach you a lesson."

He mimicked a military salute.

"No more sneaking on Miss Prince, duly noted." His sea blue eyes softened and a more sincere smile appeared on his lips. "How are you?"

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Good. What about you?"

He shrugged, leaned against the lockers.

"I just wished we could have a little more private time. Other than that, good."

Diana pursed her lips in frustration. They had only gone on one date, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She truly wanted to know him better and the interference of her friends prevented that. They had texted since their date, but nothing replaced a good old face-to-face.

"Did you know," Bruce spoke next, pulling her from her thoughts. "That room there is empty at this time."

The mischief and twinkling eyes didn't disguise his intentions. Diana rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Fine," she said, and followed him to their next destination.

He pulled her against him the moment the door was closed. Diana wrapped both arms around his neck while he slipped his around her waist and pressed into her. One inch further and their lips would be touching.

"Really missed you," he said and closed the distance between them.

The exchange was gentle and sweet and warm and Diana all but melted. Their bodies touched from chest to thighs, drawing pleasant warmth in her chest and lower. When they finally parted for air, her cheeks felt warm and her head dizzy. Bruce grinned again.

"Bring a swimsuit tomorrow." He announced. "I have a swimming pool behind the dojo. Might as well cool down after intense physical exercise."

"Intense physical exercise?" she purred, her lids half-closed. She liked having his arms around her, liked feeling him so solid against her. "Isn't that just an excuse to see me wearing next to nothing?"

"Guilty," he admitted and leaned forward for another kiss.

A little more insistent but not overly so. Diana would tolerate it as long as his hands remained where they stood. She wanted something more than just a physical relationship with him; if he couldn't handle that or take a hint…they parted again. Their foreheads touched, noses brushed.

"How is your aunt?" he asked quietly.

"Better," Diana replied. She sounded as breathless as she felt. "She left the hospital yesterday, but you know that. She said you stopped by to visit."

"I was going to see the kids and thought I'd say hello," he nuanced.

"It was kind of you."

Bruce didn't answer right away. His eyes lingered on her face, shifted briefly back to her lips before returning to her eyes.

"Don't make a huge deal about it," he sounded oddly defensive. "Cassie had a bad fall and wouldn't stop calling for me. Her room was on my way."

Antiope was located on the other side of the hospital, but if he didn't want to admit he had a heart, she wasn't going to push him.

"Is Cassie alright?" she inquired instead.

"She broke her arm while playing with Jason, but she was more scared than hurt." He buried his face in her neck, exhaled deeply. "She's fine."

Diana ran a hand over his back, felt the contraction of his muscles and the subsequent relaxation. She briefly wondered if he reaching out for her today had any tie with the little girl's accident.

"I…" Bruce started, fell silent. "I'm glad your aunt is better."

"So am I." She nuzzled his ear, ran a comforting hand in his hair. She enjoyed the soft, silky feel of them. "Did I mention she likes you?"

To her surprise, he stiffened, pulled out of her embrace. He glanced at her warily, the tip of his fingers still lingering over her hips. Her hands rested on his chest, her palm flat over his heart. It was beating wild.

"She does?" he sounded unsure.

Diana understood his confusion, she had been the first one intrigued by her aunt's approval. Antiope had merely told her she found him adequate and left it there. 'Adequate' was how she referred to Diana on an exceptional training day. Even Hippolyta had given her sister an odd stare. Unsurprisingly, she did not share her opinion and had spent half an hour letting Diana know.

"For some reason, yes," Diana confirmed. "How did you do it? She's usually so hard to please. It took her years before she deigned acknowledging Steve's existence."

Afterthought, that might have had to do with him breaking on their propriety upon their very first meeting. Bruce blinked like an owl caught in the light. He opened his mouth –to answer what, she'd never know as the bell rang.

"See you later princess," he whispered and kissed her forehead before promptly escaping. Diana watched him leave, wondering what had spooked him.

 **FD**

Hippolyta Prince was in the middle of the bane of her existence –namely paperwork –when her phone rang. Any ordinary day, she would have ignored it, but after two hours of treating with endless itsy-bitsy numbers and procedures, she needed a break. The number was unknown, so she didn't bother with niceties when she picked up.

"Hello?" she greeted evenly.

"Now that sounds like someone who has been working overtime. You never were one for administrative forms, my dear."

Hippolyta froze as her fingers clenched on her device. A rush of panic ran down her spine, one that she promptly squeezed away with the ease of practice.

It had been eighteen years since she had last heard this voice, and yet she recognized it right away. Time had healed some wounds, but she still retained bittersweet resentment. They had parted on neutral terms at best, halfway forgiven only because she didn't expect to come across him again.

"What do you want?" she demanded, closing her eyes in an effort to keep her calm. She didn't bother asking how he got her private number, that man had a knack to find what he needed when he needed it.

"Can't I catch up with an old friend?" his suave, nearly patronizing tone had remained the same. If she focused well enough, she could associate the blasé expression he wore as he spoke the words.

"I don't believe you," Hippolyta retorted.

She had feared he would try to contact her soon after Diana's birth, if only to seek for answers. Either he had chosen to ignore the child, either he had respected her wish not to reach out for her. At the time, she had been grateful. Now that Diana was near her majority, her anxiety returned. The man on the phone didn't answer right away. Hippolyta used to be able to interpret his pauses, but now, she couldn't tell whether he was stalling or searching for his words.

"I called…" he said, and his tone had turned surprisingly gentle. "I know about Diana."

Hippolyta stiffened. Her jaw clenched so hard it nearly hurt.

"What do you want?" she hissed angrily.

"I want to warn you, about the Wayne boy."

Of all things, she did not expect that.

"What about him?"

"Keep him away from Diana." His voice had shifted into a blunter, harder tone. "He is dangerous for her."

He was a boy, a seducer according to rumors, so Hippolyta knew he was dangerous for her daughter's virtue –though given other rumors she had overheard, Diana was not so innocent anymore.

"How so?"

There was another pause and this time, Hippolyta knew he was debating on what he should tell her. That alone made her nervous.

"He and I have a common acquaintance; a murderer." At that, her eyebrow raised a notch; she wouldn't have pegged him to deal with criminals; that was more his brother's specialty. "I am not in business with him," he added, as if reading her mind. "He lives nearby, we talk occasionally." Now she recognized him; while he wasn't into criminal activities, outlaws still fascinated him. "I don't want that man to take an interest in Diana because of that boy."

Hippolyta closed her eyes briefly and breathed in and out.

"I can't promise she will listen."

"She has to," the man interrupted sharply. "Jack –he calls himself Jack, but I doubt it is his real name –is obsessed with Bruce Wayne. He is a highly intelligent sociopath and as interesting as he is, I wouldn't want him alone with my children."

So he had had children, she concluded. Hippolyta briefly wondered if he had married, what he had become, and decided she didn't want to know. When she left him and his cursed family behind, she had sworn to never follow up on them again.

"Why are you doing this? How can you be so sure Diana is your daughter?" she asked eventually.

The silence was longer this time.

"I'm not," he replied coolly. "But she is yours. That's reason enough for me."

He hung up, leaving Hippolyta at loss to what to do.

 **FD**

She kicked his knee from behind. He stumbled sideways, didn't manage to catch his balance on time. She used her split-second advantage to slam him down.

"Victory is mine," Diana growled as she efficiently tightened her arm around his neck in a chokehold. After a few struggles, Bruce tapped the floor, indicating his surrender.

"You are impossibly fast," he rolled on his back and faced the ceiling, arms spread and panting hard.

"As my mother's daughter, I have to stand my ground against challengers," she replied. "My aunt made sure I'd become the best when I put my head into following their footsteps."

"Well, she succeeded," Bruce replied, just grimacing. He jumped on his feet, set back in position and raised his fists in preparation. "Alright, I'm good to go."

Diana resumed her position across the mat and launched the first attack.  
She had arrived at the dojo right on time, her gear in her bag and warmed up already. Bruce had been expecting her on the porch, wearing a sweatpants and a tight black shirt. A few kisses later, he had warmed up as she changed and both had gone straight to the matter at hand. And she had been beating the shit out of him for the past half-hour.

Diana ducked his fist and dropped for a low kick. Bruce stepped back as she rose, retaliated with a fists aiming for her guts. She accompanied the move, pulled his arm forward and knelt him in the stomach. He grabbed her waist and dragged her down with him.

That was another detail she appreciated with him; though she was a girl, he didn't take gloves and truly went against her. Even though landing on the matt cut out her breath for a brief second. Bruce pinned her elbows down and released the tension in his body to be a dead weight above her. Diana merely entangled her leg into his and managed to roll them over so she ended on top. Bruce's face was slightly flush from the exercise, panting hard, but bearing a huge grin.

In spite of his grumbling, he was better than he gave himself credit for. He moved with the grace of a warrior and the swiftness she had only known from her sisters in arms. His technique was flawless, a sort of martial art he had clearly spent hours perfecting. Her type of combat was more brutal, confrontational. She was tall for a woman, had strength in her arms due to waving a sword around for hours and the legs to support swift and brutal moves. While Bruce's muscles informed he would be perfectly capable of countering her strength with his own, he had this nasty technique that used said strength against her. She wouldn't admit it easily, but within a few training sessions, he might be able to catch up with her.

"I didn't have that much fun in a while," he confessed breathlessly. Never mind she was currently having the upper hand.

"Likewise," she admitted. Though their sparring had been undeniably brutal, she found lightness in it, not unlike their mock-fight in the woods a week beforehand. They tested each other's limits without trying to break the rhythm. She sat back more comfortably on his haunches and rested her hands on his chest. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"Alfred taught me the basics. I ran into a martial arts master a few years back." His hands slid over her thighs. "He kicked me out when I started flirting with his daughter."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"You really can't help yourself, eh?" she leant forward till their noses touched. "Don't expect to get in my pants so soon."

"I would never dare," he replied and gave her a light nudge. "Not after you kicking my ass flawlessly."

That did not stop him from petting her behind. Diana rolled away, escaping his wandering hand and landing on her feet gracefully.

"Just for that," she referred to his fondling. "You get another half-hour beating."

Bruce grumbled good-naturally and rose in turn.

They resumed another session of sparring, fast and smooth. This time, Bruce seemed to take a more aggressive kind of confrontation. He used the strength of his arm to twist her back to his chest and held her by the waist. Diana stepped on his feet and ducked on the side, snapped her elbow against his temple. He dropped her and humiliatingly tripped on his feet, only to land face in the wall. Then he slumped on the floor very ungracefully and didn't move again.

"Bruce?" Diana called warily. No motion. She approached cautiously and gave a kick in his leg in case he was faking. "You okay?"

The lack of response worried her a little. She knelt by his side, felt for his pulse. A little high, not worrisome. When she retrieved her hand and he still didn't move, she knew she had effectively knocked him out. _Oh damn_ , she cursed and stood to reach for her bag, where her phone was hidden underneath her staff. Better call a doctor or something in case she had done real damage. This kind of accident hadn't happened in years…

"Oh my god!"

Diana froze mid-movement and glanced up. Standing in the doorframe, two people –a guy and a girl, late teenage years, dark-haired –stared with their jaws hanging low.

"Did you kill him?" the girl blurted, eyes wide in shock.

 _Dammit,_ what now?


	2. Second Date Part 2

**So I had a choice; post now, or answer reviews and post in two days. Figured you'd rather have the first ^^**

 **I'll do better next time, promise!**

 **Un beta-ed work; so all mistakes are mine. Please read and enjoy !**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **Second Date - Part 2**

Lois usually hated seeing her friends getting hurt in any way, shape or reason. She avoided Bruce's training room when he was practicing, else she might jump on his opponent and give them a beating of her own. But when Clark had offhandedly mentioned their common friend was receiving a girl at the dojo, she dragged him to the place, wondering why he would bring a date there of all places.

The bashing had already begun when they arrived. Lois crept in quietly, wanting to observe her friend using his usual seduction techniques and for once, was stunned on spot. Bruce was lying on the back while his date pinned him down. Her smile definitively made her understand why he had asked her out. They parted after a short exchange and, still not noticing them luring behind the door, resumed their fight. They were a spectacle to watch, fast and smooth and strong, like two ballerinas dancing a dangerous choreography around each other.

Until the girl hit him in the face and he bumped his forehead against the wall.

After a quick call for Alfred, who had dragged his charge to the infirmary for examination, and a quick confirmation that he would survive, Lois hadn't stopped smirking. The situation was kinda ironic; after all, girls tended to hit him _before_ the break up.

"So I take it the second date is going marvelously well?"

Bruce was positively sulking now, slouched on a chair. His head was bandaged where Alfred had tended to him, biting back a laugh the whole time, and had to leave the room to gather himself. Bruce shot her a glare that would have been intimidating had she not grown immune to them.

"I let my guard down," he muttered. "And she's faster than me."

"No kidding." Lois went on. "I rarely saw you having your ass kicked so swiftly. That girl can give a mean punch, I approve." Her smile faded slightly as a more serious matter came to her mind. "Who is she, Bruce? You ever brought any of your past flings here. You only told _me_ about this place last year. She can't be that special –I know you don't believe at love at first sight."

Bruce's sulking shifted into a more pensive expression.

"She surprised me," he admitted. "She wasn't quite what I expected."

"Why, did she sucker punch you on the first date?" He shot her an incredulous stare. Lois shrugged: "Hey, that's the only way a girl really manages to hold you attention. Inquisitive mind inquiring here."

"I'd rather you not," he retorted dryly.

"Why? Because I might find out that you have a nefarious motive behind your actions?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Lois decided she knew him too well and pushed a little more: "Tell me Bruce, are you planning to involve her in your little pet project?" His reaction –tightening fists, clenching jaw, narrowed eyes –told her everything she needed to know. Lois felt a budding anger growing in her chest and growled: "You can't be serious!"

"I won't," he snapped. "I won't get her involved, alright? I don't want her to get hurt."

"You can't promise that. No matter what you say, you can't promise that. I swear Bruce, if you are only using her and end up breaking her heart, that thing-" she pointed at his bandaged head. "Will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Bruce glared back defiantly, and she knew that no matter what, she couldn't change his mind. "I'm warning you Bruce, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Diana seems to be a nice girl, I will follow through."

"And how do you intend to keep up?"

Lois snorted. Bruce was one of her closest friends; one of the smartest too but sometimes, his interrogations made her laugh.

"You and I both know how talkative Arthur can be when he's drunk. Send Clark outside, we'll leave you to your romance."

She felt his glare burn through her neck the whole way out.

 **Five Dates**

There was an awkward silence in the dojo, mostly alimented by the lack of knowing what to say. Diana stared at the teenager sitting on the matt across her. He was tall, as tall as Bruce, and just as broad. Quite handsome too, with his short cropped hair and the large dark glasses on his nose. All she knew was his name, 'Clark', and his tie to Bruce as a friend from Metropolis. He had remained with her when Alfred had carried Bruce out, mostly so they wouldn't crowd around the butler. Lois had followed because, according to Clark's own words, she was a bullhead who would not stop until she got what she wanted.

And they had fallen into silence after short introductions. She was racking her brain to find a starting point when he beat her to it:

"So, I had no idea Bruce's new girl could fight."

His countenance felt open, friendly even. He vaguely reminded her of Steve in the way he smiled.

"Yes, I can." She replied, and cleared her throat. "How long have you been watching us train?"

"You got up from the floor and then launched into a new routine. You have impressive moves."

Diana knew not what else to answer but:

"Thank you."

Silence fell again, but not for long.

"Is it a hobby or…"

"My mother manages the training of bodyguards and stuntmen, along with occasional private tutoring," she replied easily. "I've had to learn a few things."

Clark grinned.

"Finally someone who will give him a run for his money," he said, amused. "And I've spent years listening to him complain about how high-school was a waste of acceptable challengers and if it was up to him, he'd be home-schooled."

Diana raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Really? What stops him from quitting public school then?"

"Alfred wants me to socialize with kids my age," Bruce himself interrupted as he stepped into the room. Diana's attention snapped back at him. "You done talking in my back?" he added, glaring at Clark.

The teenager rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed.

"Well, we had to start somewhere," he said apologetically. "Will you be alright? How do you feel?"

The brooding expression returned, which was somewhat puzzling to Diana: he never showed anything besides smirks or guarded neutrality at school.

"As great as someone who's been hit over by a truck," he replied grumpily. "You have a mean elbow, princess."

She ignored the sarcasm and asked:

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Slight concussion," he said. "No more strenuous activities for me."

No more sparring then, and no swimming in view. He didn't sound particularly angry, more like annoyed. Diana thought she could lift his mind with a little tease:

"Shame. And here I was hoping to parade in that brand new bikini I bought after you told me about the swimming pool."

Bruce blinked owlishly, as a circuit in his brain had just fried. Clark swallowed uncomfortably.

"You know, you could still parade-" Bruce started before his friend elbowed him in the ribs. Diana laughed, knowing he was only halfway serious. "When are _you_ leaving?" he demanded, glaring at Clark. The other teen smirked.

"Lois wanted to see your new girlfriend."

"And I told her to fuck off. She's expecting you outside."

Clark shook his head in mock offence and waved at Diana.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we'll get to talk more sooner or later."

Diana gave him an answering smile as he walked out. Soon, she and Bruce were left alone again.

"That was mean," she said. "Lois is his girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Bruce confirmed. "And they're annoyingly perfect for each other." They glanced at each other, short on comments. "So…"

"So," she echoed with a smile. "What now?"

He shrugged.

"Do you want to tour of the manor?" he offered. "We didn't really get the chance last time."

Last time she had been upset and very close to make a mistake, so she hadn't taken advantage of the beauty of his home. Now that he was offering again…

"Sure," she said. "Lead the way."

 **Five Dates**

The manor had been built in the early nineteenth century and its owners had done little to change it. Her own house back in Greece was an old building, but the differences between the two architectures were interesting. Wayne Manor retained some minor gothic influence, still surrounded by huge gardens while she was more used to antiquity décor. The front door still impressed her when it opened and Alfred was already there to take their coats.

"Will you have refreshments?" the butler asked kindly. "The weather is lovely today."

Diana saw Bruce roll his eyes and glanced at her. She had to admit she was a bit thirsty.

"Sure old man, we'll have a tea on the terrace first," he said.

"May I use the bathroom first?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Bathroom's two doors down that hallway," Bruce said, pointing down a corridor. "I'll wait in the living room, if you remember where it is." She pointed at the opposite hallway. He grinned. "Good princess." Diana rolled her eyes. "See you in a minute."

She gave him a light shove before following his direction. A row of four doors stood apart. She stopped at the second one and pushed it open. Her first thought was: ' _that's not a bathroom'_ ; her second: ' _even Bruce mistakes the rooms in his own house'_ , and her third: ' _damn, that's some painting'_. She had actually stumbled into an office with an actual desk and files of papers spread around the working space. Behind it, a huge frame hung on the wall, nearly her size, portraying three people posing in a very formal manner: two adults and one child.

Diana hesitated, glanced behind her to make sure no-one was looking, and turned the light on to have a better glimpse. It was, as she suspected, a couple with their child and she would easily bet these were Bruce's parents. The man appeared to be tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed. His broad shoulders reminded her of Bruce's, a physical trait he had already inherited. His mother had dark blonde hair and a pleasant face. Her green eyes seemed soft and smiling. The boy standing between them had to be under ten years old. Very solemn, sitting straight and proud, his father's hand on his right shoulder, his mother's on his left's. Diana took in all the details, committed them to memory. They looked nice, she thought with a hint of a smile, and wished she'd had met them. She lowered her face on the woman. Something bothered her about her posture, but she couldn't tell what.

"You're in here princess?"

She watched as Bruce avoided looking at the painting and hurried outside. He had his hand on an opened panel that mixed with the wall and thus became quite invisible for unknowing people.

"Sorry; you said two doors down, I didn't realize _that_ was a door."

"I should have mentioned it. This was my father's office," he said instead. His voice tightened slightly, which made her feel even guiltier.

"Sorry," she repeated, and touched his hand. Their eyes met, and he smiled a little.

"You didn't know," he repeated softly. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and then we'll get our drinks and check out the rest of the house?"

Diana eagerly nodded. As she headed to the true aim of her visit, she didn't miss the mournful glance Bruce shot back inside the office before closing it and swore to get him into a better mood before the day was over.

 _Later_ …

Diana had been right in her first impression upon arriving at the Manor a week earlier; Bruce's house was a _typical_ manor. They spent hours wandering through the rooms, Bruce showing off the artwork and talking of the impressive history of the building. He seemed to know everything there was to know about the house, even showed her a secret passage that had been built for servants in the past century.

"It seems there are tunnels underground too," he added excitedly. "When I was younger, I use to stumble upon them accidentally all the time. I know there are more, but I don't have as much time to look for them."

"Maybe we could explore someday," she offered, intrigued. Bruce gave her a boyish grin that somehow managed to make him look like an overjoyed kid.

They ended up returning to the living room where Alfred had dutifully placed refreshments on the table. Diana slowed slightly upon arriving in the room as her gaze settled on the couch. A brief flashback of the last time they had been here came to mind; she couldn't help her cheeks flushing.

"No strenuous activities," Bruce reminded her with a half-smile. Obviously he remembered too.

"Does making out counts as strenuous activity?" she asked innocently. Her boyfriend smirked.

"Depends on how, I suppose."

Diana felt bold enough to push him on the couch. He fell dramatically and when she straddled his laps, Bruce reached for her hips instinctively. Now, she stood a head taller than him so he had to look up. His eyes had darkened slightly and the corner of his mouth curled upward.

"I guess this is acceptable," he said, his voice an octave deeper.

"Good." She leant forward and kissed him. He responded right away, slow and savoring, his hands moving up and down her back and sides. Her hands were entangled in his hair and the back of his neck. Bruce was starting to move down her collarbone when a phone buzzed. Both parted, cursing, to check their respective screens. Not hers.

"Just a sec," Bruce apologized. "Mah, it's Lois, nevermind," he grunted and reached to pull her down on him. Before they could resume their making out, Diana couldn't help but ask:

"Is Lois an ex-girlfriend?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, feeling the session was to be put on hiatus.

"We dated once. It didn't work out."

"Why?"

"We are too alike, she and I," he said. "If we actually went out, we'd be at each other's throats all day long." He smiled, amused. "She's a riot though."

"She did not look like the usual kind of girl you date," Diana pointed out with a hint of curiosity.

"Lois's a league on her own, but I can't help it," he ran a hand over her face, chasing a few strands of hair away. "Truth is, I have a secret thing for intelligent women," he gave her a wink, and she couldn't help the light flush on her cheeks. "Just like my dad."

"Will you tell me more about your family?" she asked quietly. Bruce nuzzled her nose and started whispering:

"Dad was a surgeon, a good one at that. Mom was a…I wouldn't say a housewife, but she managed dad's estate and organized events, charities mostly. I remember dad saying he hoped I'd inherit her brains." A soft, sad smile grew on his face. "What about you?"

Fair was fair and since she was almost sprawled all over him, she decided she could share some details of her own background with him.

"Mother -well, you know mother's reputation. She's a true character, I respect her a lot." Diana went on: "You've met Antiope; she is mother's younger sister. She took care of me when mother had to go elsewhere. Menalippe is Antiope's wife…and then there are the girls at mother's school. Most of them have been working for mother for years, some I've known my whole life." She thought of Philippus and Mala. "We call each other sisters during the training."

She quieted, expecting the question everyone asked. When it didn't come, she decided to get out with it before he heard rumors from anyone else.

"I don't know my father," she confessed. "I don't know his name, or what he looked like. For a while, I thought mother adopted me. Antiope showed me the pictures of her being pregnant, of her holding me as a baby, so I know I am her flesh and blood." She paused, realized he had paused in his caresses. He was listening. She went on, her heart beating louder. "Given her hate of men, I thought she might have been…you know."

Diana couldn't say the word; couldn't imagine the consequences in her mind if she acknowledged the possibility. Bruce pulled her back so he could meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Talk to me," she pleaded; anything to distract her before she became too emotional. "Just say anything."

Bruce seemed to contemplate his next move.

"I didn't think I'd like you," he admitted. "When I asked you out and you said yes, I thought you were just one of _those_ girls. Easily swayed, easily taken, easily dumped." Diana raised both eyebrows. Bruce gave her an apologetic shrug. "Smart people do dumb things, it wouldn't have surprised me if all you wanted was a one-night stand." She focused on the irritation at being called easy and considered pulling back but his arms had a stronger grip on her that she expected. "I changed my mind when you gave me your reason. Still thought it was a bit dumb, but I wasn't about to complain." The seriousness faded and was replaced by an outrageous flirty grin: "I was out with the most gorgeous girl who could not only carry on a conversation, but also kick my ass with a stick."

"You are very lucky you have a way with words," she scowled, but at the same time felt her cheeks heat again. The urge to shake herself returned in force; she did not become infatuated because he gave her a compliment, especially when many others had before him.

He shifted underneath her so she had to lean more heavily on him. The move brought their faces closer.

"I have hard time opening up to people." His hand played with the tip of her hair. "Believe it or not, I've been hurt before. It made me…cautious. For some reason, it's different with you." He met her eyes and she was stunned by the sincerity in them. "You're honest and caring. You don't hide behind a mask." Fingers slid into her hair. "You're like…a flame. You draw people to you. I'm no exception."

Diana wondered if her skin reflected the heat she felt in her chest and belly.

"You really have a way with words." She mumbled.

He grinned.

"Well, they did land me a date with you in spite of my colorful reputation, so I suppose you're right."

She smiled back.

"Silly man."

Their lips met again and neither spoke for a while. Diana pulled back when his hand started wandering under her shirt and caressed her abdomen. While she didn't think she'd mind him touching her, she didn't want to let this get out of hand.

"I should go home," she said reluctantly. "You need rest." He pouted, but relented. They headed together to her car, not speaking, just quietly happy to be together. When they reached her vehicle, Bruce suddenly spoke:

"I could find out, if you want."

She eyed him, intrigued. He cleared his throat and went on:

"One of my acquaintances is a private detective. I could ask him to investigate. About your father."

Diana felt a wave of affection run down her spine, and a slight one of fear. The question of her father's identity had never kept her awake at night, but she had been curious at times. On the other hand, her mother's curt words about him being dead and her refusal to mention him tended to cool her down.

"It's very kind of you, but I'd have to pay him," she pointed out. "I have some savings, but I don't have that kind of money."

"He owes me," Bruce interrupted. "And if he does ask for compensation, I'll take care of it."

"Bruce, I can't let you," she protested. "You don't need to do this"

"I don't need to," he agreed. "But it's important to you, so I will because I can."

She clenched her hand.

"I'll think about it," she conceded reluctantly. Bruce's words echoed with her as he shut the door behind.

"Just say the word, princess."

 **Five Dates**

Dinner at the Prince household had somewhat managed to become a tense affair. Hippolyta was upset by something but wouldn't mention it to Diana. She deduced it had something to do with her work; her mother was usually very opened when she was the source of discomfort. They ate in silence, savoring a meal their family cook had come up with as neither could actually make a decent dish. By the end of their dinner, Hippolyta finally spoke:

"Were you with that boy?"

The question, though it didn't sound much like it, came so out of the blue Diana was startled a few moments. Then she remembered that 'that boy' was more likely Bruce than Steve, as she tended to nickname him…well, ' _him'_. Diana stared back at her mother, not defiantly but just calm enough to show she was not ashamed of not mentioning it earlier.

"Yes."

"You will be seeing him again?" She nodded firmly. Hippolyta stiffened visibly, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Even though he has the reputation of a…" her voice trailed off. _Ah_ , Diana thought; so she had heard of his playboy tendencies. "You will still-"

"You don't know him," Diana snapped and picked up her glass. "He's not like _that_ with me."

Hippolyta went on, seething:

"Of course he isn't. Men are never like that until you give them what they want. After that, they are just a bunch of wild animals. Why couldn't you have stayed with Artemis?"

Diana chocked on her drink.

"You knew about that?" she asked faintly.

"There is little that escapes my attention; this is _my_ company after all and you are _my_ daughter. That boy will break your heart, and I won't stand for it."

"Antiope approves of him," Diana said on a more quiet tone, hoping the mention of her aunt will sway her mother's harsh opinion.

"Antiope spoke to him ten minutes," Hippolyta dismissed. "That is hardly enough for her to fully measure someone."

"And what if you met him?" Her mother stared at her as if she had gone mad. Diana was not deterred. "He is smarter than he looks, he is good at sparring, he is respectful-" _I'm sure he can be if he wants to_ , she added mentally. "And yes he is a charmer, but his heart is in the right place." She thought of the children's eagerness when he had promised to return the next day, of Cassie sleeping peacefully in his arms. "He is a kind sort, mother. I wish you could trust my word."

Hippolyta stared in her eyes.

"I didn't want to believe Menalippe, but she was right. You are smitten." Diana didn't deny it this time; she was growing to like him. Bruce had showed her parts of himself that she had never seen before, and she wanted to know more. Her mother would soon have to learn to deal with it. Hippolyta met her daughter's gaze unflinchingly. She was brewing something, Diana could feel it.

"See that he comes for diner Wednesday."

 **Next chapter: The Gotham Fair, Part 1**

 **And it's not quite what you think ;)**


	3. The Gotham Fair Part 1

**Is this an update? Sure is :) Next one should arrive sometime during the week, it's halfway written already. Thank you for all the reviews :D**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are solely mine. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **The Gotham Fair**

 **Part 1**

"Do you think you can handle my mother?"

After diner, Diana had immediately called to report the situation. Bruce had once again picked up rather quickly before sounding like he might have been better off not picking up the phone after all.

" _I've never had to handle parents before,"_ he admitted sheepishly. _"My ex-girlfriend was an orphan too."_

Diana frowned. His last conquest had been one of those pompous cheerleaders that hadn't lasted a week. She remembered her using the excuse of his dumping to lock herself in the bathroom and wail for hours.

"Is she the one who hurt you?" she asked, remembering his expression when he had spoken of a past paramour.

He took a while to answer and when he did, it was shot.

" _Yes."_

Another wound she'd have to pursue later, when he was in a more talking mood. One day, Diana swore, he would open up and tell her of himself without being coaxed to.

"I'm sorry if I brought bad memories," she said instead.

" _Don't be. She's gone now."_

Gone? Diana wanted to ask for more details but wasn't sure he'd offer them. Sometimes, she didn't know how to approach him.

"Will you come Wednesday then?" she returned to the main topic.

" _Yeah, sure. It'll be a first experience."_

Diana sighed in relief. Now, she could only hope her mother would be in a _better_ mood and Bruce not in a _teasing_ mood. She could already see the sparks flying.

"Are you going back to the hospital tomorrow?"she inquired.

" _It's Sunday,"_ he replied as if it should have been obvious. Diana rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just thought that with your concussion…"

" _Alfred can drive me. We won't be running around, Barbs is still in a wheelchair and her physical therapy is exhausting her. Cassie's arm is still broken too, so we'll probably play board games."_ He sounded less than delighted with the idea. _"What are your plans for tomorrow?'_

She felt slightly guilty not doing something the things Bruce did. He was rich, he had friends and he could go touring around the world on a whim if he wanted to. And yet, he spent his Sundays visiting the kids no-one thought of, the wards of his city. He played with them, worried for them, and he did that every week because he wanted to and _not_ out of obligation. How could anyone call him selfish after that?

" _The guys wanted us to go the Gotham Fair all together, since I am apparently less and less available."_

She heard his snort, thinking how hypocritical her friends must be as they had run interference all week long.

" _Okay,"_ he said, and the amusement in his tune was unmistakable. " _Have fun."_

"Thanks. Don't overexert yourself either."

" _With these little shits, I always do."_

Diana smiled when she heard the fondness in his words.

"Good night Bruce. And thank you again for today; I had a lot of fun."

She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer right away. She knew his process by now; he always took longer to answer when he had to deal with inner feelings. For some reason, he needed to think twice before texting or speaking back to her if they wandered out of his comfort zone.

" _Me too princess."_ He spoke gently and the warmth of his voice made her heart flutter. _"Good night._ "

 **Five Dates**

The next morning was bright and warm for an October day. Diana had selected a pair of shorts and blouse that would fit the day's activities. Though she went down the breakfast room in the mid-morning, only Mala was helping herself with some cereals and fruits. Most of the girls had either returned home for the weekend or decided to sleep in. Mala greeted her with a sleepy nod and resumed eating. The two exchanged a few words –they weren't very close to begin with –and ate in silence. That was, until the blonde decided to play the gossip.

"So, how are things going with your new man?"

Diana eyed her carefully. Mala and Artemis were good friends, if not flirting on more. While she had gotten over the redhead, she didn't think she wanted her ex to be aware of her current love life. She was, after all, Director Prince's only daughter and the girls loved their scuttlebutt.

"Good." She replied briskly.

"You're meeting up with him today?"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"I'm meeting with my friends, Mala, and I would appreciate if you kept your nose out of my business."

The blonde chuckled knowingly.

"I won't pry further," she promised. "Where are you guys going?"

"The Gotham Fair."

Instead of a smart remark, all she received was silence. Diana glanced up to see that the other woman had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Be careful," Mala said eventually. "I heard there's been a breakout in Arkham Asylum this morning. Most inmates were shipped back but a few remain at large. Gotham is under high surveillance right now."

Diana grimaced. That didn't sound good. Still, she didn't think any of them would be crazy enough to act in the middle of a bunch of people, especially if they were trying to lay low.

"It's fine, I won't be alone –the boys will be there too," Diana assured her.

Mala rolled her eyes.

"Of course, as if Stevie Wonder could disarm crazies with his Colgate Smile. You better keep them safe."

Diana snorted at the picture of Steve flashing his teeth at thugs with knives –because she had to admit it, her best friend could throw a punch but was not a born brawler. She finished her own meal and left the place, knowing Charlie should arrive any minute to pick her up, already forgetting about Mala's warning.

 _Later_

In spite of the apparent breakout, the people of Gotham and around didn't seem too eager to stay at home. If anything, Diana couldn't remember the last time she had seen a place so busy. Couples had decided to invade the Fair, children ate cotton candy and teenagers spent their allowance in claw cranes and screaming in roller coasters. The gaming stands and merry-go-rounds and other carrousels seemed to flash lights at every step. Though Diana had immigrated in the States barely five years prior, she had never set foot in this part of the city.

Given the numerous attractions, she was starting to regret it. Perhaps she could suggest returning here with Bruce for a future date?

"This place is awesome."

Etta's cherry exclamation is followed by approving noises. She wore a flowery dressed that showed off her assets and was drawing every boy's stare. Diana rolled her eyes, knowing she was trying to catch a certain blonde's attention with little success. She just hoped Steve wouldn't wake up too late to realized what he had missed with Etta.

"Where should we begin?" Charlie asked, already eying the roller coasters.

The morning went without a hitch between the house of mirrors, the roller coasters and a few games. When lunchtime came, they hurried to the nearest hotdog stand and while Chief and Sameer went to buy everyone's lunch, Etta and Charlie went to the bathroom. Diana was left with Steve to save a table and guard the others' stuff. It had been a while since it had only been the two of them, she realized. Antiope's accelerated training program, the overwhelming homework and more recently their gathering together had left little for them to meet up like old times.

"It's been a while," Steve spoke up before she did. Diana returned his smile in silent understanding.

"Not quite. If you'd stop sending the guys to coddle me, maybe we'd have more time together."

The subtle jab did not miss the spot. Steve shrugged.

"I don't like Wayne, and don't tell me I'm wrong to." He narrowed his eyes. "He is treating you right, right?"

She snorted; what did he expect? She had already spoken of her first date, they hadn't wanted to believe Bruce had been gentlemanly enough to leave her alone -of course, she might have left out the making out-nearly-turning-into-more in the living room part. Did he think she would spill some dark secret now that it was just the two of them?

"The least I can say, I'm starting to wonder if all of our dates are going to turn out as intense as the two first ones." She gave Steve an exasperated huff. "Something always happens." Her indignation turned into amusement. "Though I can't say he's the boring kind."

"Okay," Steve replied lightly, though he did not look quite enthusiastic. "Well Di, I was wondering if you'd consider-" he started, but was interrupted by the return of Charlie and Etta.

"There is such a crowd," Etta complained as she sat next to Diana. "You should go now before you have to wait an _hour_. I promise not to eat your fries."

Diana laughed and abandoned them for now, much to Steve's disappointment. It didn't matter, she would make some time so they could chat together later. The bathrooms were five minutes away and the path was growing even more crowded. At first, she didn't pay attention when something tugged at her shorts –probably a close brush or something.

When the tug repeated more urgently, she looked down. A little girl, perhaps five or six of age, dark-haired and brown-eyed, was pulling on her cloth with a hint of urgency. She was incredibly thin and wore a cast on her arm. She also looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey little one," Diana crouched to be at her level. "Are you lost?"

The girl shrugged, winced, and held her cast. Diana glanced at it, noted a few inscriptions on the plaster. Her eyes widened as she recognized one name in particular and she realized where exactly she had seen her before.

"You are Cassie, right?" The little girl nodded frenetically, obviously relieved at being recognized. "What are you doing here?" Cassie shrugged, her lower lip trembling. She looked ready to cry. "Did you come with people from the hospital?" she shook her head and mimicked a call by raising her hand next to her cheek. "Do you want me to call someone?" the little girl nodded and pointed at the name on her cast. "You want me to call Bruce?"

Again a nod. Had she come with Bruce? It didn't sound like him to lose a little girl in a crowd, but a momentary distraction was all it could take. Diana smiled reassuringly and pulled out her phone. Bruce picked up at the second ring.

" _This better be important because it's really not the moment_ ," he blurted very sharply and without much of a hello. _"Cassie is missing-"_

"Cassie is with me," she interrupted and decided she would not take offense at his harsh tone, especially since he sounded really worried and the apparent object of his concern was standing right next to her.

She was answered with silence.

" _She's with you?"_ he repeated after a few moments. _"Aren't you at the Gotham Fair today?"_

"Yes I am, and yes she's here." So Cassie was not supposed to. "What's going on Bruce?"

Silence reigned again, but not for long. She heard him starting to walk fast, the background noise protesting at his charging pace.

" _You heard about the breakout in Arkham this morning? Cassie's father was held there. He broke in the hospital during lunch break, injured a nurse and took her away."_

Diana inhaled sharply. She knew Bruce had rescued the little girl the day he had saw her father beating her, and had him cast away in jail for child abuse and corruption. She had no idea the man had been sent to _Arkham_ of all places. _Okay_ , she thought, _keep calm_. Cassie's presence here meant she had evaded her kidnapper somehow and he might be looking for her. A mentally unstable criminal was loose in the crowd. And to think Diana had happily ignored Mala's warning the very morning. Still, a little girl's life was most likely at stake. Diana couldn't leave her on her own, but would not involve her friends either.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked eventually.

" _Don't let her out of your sight. I'm calling Gordon –the Commissioner. He should be there in half an hour with the cavalry. I'll send you a picture of him -don't hand her over to anyone –not even another cop. There are suspicions of corruption in the ranks; some might be involved in the Arkham breaking out this morning._ " He was running now, she could hear the shift in his breathing pattern. " _I'm on my way too. Try to get next to Giovanni Zatara the Magician's tent. His daughter Zatanna is a friend of mine. He won't recognize you but he'll let me through the backstage."_

"Okay."

Something snapped and Bruce was surrounded by silence. She heard him speak 'to the Gotham Fair now', probably to Alfred. The situation was growing surreal, she thought.

" _Give the phone to Cassie."_

She obeyed, only realizing now her hands were slightly trembling. The little girl took it clumsily with her left hand and listened to what he had to say. A few nods later, she gave the phone back to Diana and stared at her expectedly.

"Bruce?"

" _Half an hour, Zatara's tent_ ," he reminded her. _"Don't take unnecessary risks, act normal and lay low. He's probably still out there._ " He paused. _"Thank you Diana."_

He hung up and she was left staring at a five year old whose father was an escapee from a highly-secured prison most likely searching for her.

"Hey Di, what's taking you so long? Lunch is ready."

She jumped, startled at Steve's arrival in her back. She breathed in slowly, gave Cassie a reassuring smile and turned around.

"The little one's lost," she said brightly. "I'll bring her back to her parents. Go back, I'll catch up with you guys." She was a horrible liar and Steve knew it since he knew her better than anyone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, frowning in worry.

Cassie kept very close to her, her small fingers clenching her shorts the whole time. Diana took her hand in hers and held on firmly.

"Never better. It'll only take a moment. Come on Cassie," she gave the little girl a light tug and herded her away, leaving a puzzled Steve behind.

She walked through the crowd, careful to make sure the little girl was following easily. A quick glance behind told her Steve must have returned to the table and, thankfully, not followed her. Cassie didn't oppose any resistance, didn't complain or question her. Whatever Bruce had told her over the phone must have convinced her Diana was a safeguard. She remembered him telling her how hard it was for the little girl to sleep peacefully –except in his arms. He loved the child, so she would do her best to keep her safe.

They were approaching the rendezvous point when Cassie suddenly pulled at her frenetically. Diana watched her growing panic and subtle attempt to turn around. She crouched next to her, close enough to whisper without behind overheard:

"What's going on? Tell me."

The little girl pointed in the crowd briefly. Diana followed her line of sight and stopped on a rather bulky man staring right back at her. His eyes then wandered onto Cassie and narrowed sharply in recognition.

 _Shit_.

"Come on," Diana said and picked her in her arms. Surprisingly, Cassie let her and hid her face in her neck. She didn't need to turn around to know the man was now following them –the pressure around her neck due to Cassie's arms was telling enough.

 _Where should I go now,_ she thought, keeping her pace quick and swift. The magician's tent was out of the question and she didn't want to risk the man snapping in the middle of families. She headed down the opposite direction, where the crowd was thicker and the attractions numerous. She toyed with the idea of shoving Cassie in the cabin of a Ferris wheel but the queue was too long.

They mingled in a crowd of people circling a clown who was distributing balloons instead. She kept her head down, her heart beating wild, and hid behind a group of men taller than her. From the corner of the eye, she saw Cain walk past them, staring straight ahead and walking determinedly. When he disappeared from her sight, she sighed in relief and felt Cassie relax as well. The clown suddenly came to them, mimicked a huge sigh of defeat –as he had no more balloon. Diana shrugged in mock disappointment; it wasn't like Cassie would be distracted by a balloon when she clearly knew her life wasn't safe right now.

The clown made a 'wait a moment' gesture and slowly pulled a long feather from his sleeve. It was brown and black, thick and solid, and he tickled the side of Cassie's face with it. The little girl turned around, intrigued by the sensation. The clown made a few goofy grimaces, determined to make her smile. She hid her face back into Diana's neck, but peeked back soon again. A few pouts later and she finally stretched her lips in a shy smile. The clown then applauded himself and gave her the bird feather as a reward. Then he bowed and melted back into the crowd, probably off to distract or terrify other children.

Diana, still carrying Cassie, made her way back to the tent of the magician. With some luck, Bruce would arrive at the same time and-

Something sharp poked at her lower back. She felt the edge of a hard, cold material slip under her shirt and press against her skin. A bigger body stood behind her –she could feel the large expanse of a hard chest and the smell of someone who hadn't taken a proper shower in a long time in her back. Cassie's whole body had begun to shake again. A rough voice, low and dangerous, whispered in her ear:

"If you run, I will gut you."

 **Five Dates**

Alfred hadn't stopped the car that Bruce was already out of it. He knew that after his concussion, he shouldn't be running but he would be damned before anything happened to Cassie and Diana on his watch. He ignored his butler's calls and headed straight at the backstage. He knew the place like the back of his hand; his father used to bring him here after school, and both would spend a reasonable amount of time together. Most of the showmen there had been coming for years and were used to see him hanging around. Every shortcut he knew was put to good use and he reached his destination in record time.

The problem was, they weren't there. Bruce wiped his eyebrow, sweaty from the sprint he had just done. Zatara's tent was opened, but neither Diana nor Cassie stood around. Were they late? Had they gotten lost? No, Diana would have texted him if they had a setback. She would have, right?

 _Where did they go?_ He thought desperately and tried to call Diana's phone. It rang, but no-one picked up. _Damnit._

He was about to start searching when his phone vibrated. Text message. Unknown number. Bruce felt his blood freeze, knowing perfectly who the sender was.

 _He wouldn't do that_ , he thought, suddenly very afraid for different reasons. _He wouldn't –not after everything-_

The message was empty but the picture attached showed David Cain standing behind Diana, who was still holding Cassie with a tensed expression on her face. He immediately recognized the shooting stand in the background, shoved the phone down his pocket and ran, praying hard he would not be too late.

* * *

 **Told you it wouldn't be anything you'd expect :) Till next time!**


	4. The Gotham Fair Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, those who followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mind. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **The Gotham Fair**

 **Part 2**

Diana's heart pounded with each step she took. Cassie's vice-grip did not help her thinking. Cain had hissed orders under his breath to guide them in a secluded part of the fair, and no-one had noticed the tall man walking far too closely behind a teenager holding a little girl. Cursing the careless passerby, she closed her eyes briefly, inhaled slowly to keep her cool. She was trained to hand to hand. She could probably take the man down if she calculated the risks well enough. Except that with a terrified child in her arms, it wasn't just her life on the line.

He directed them behind the attractions, behind the roller coasters where people screamed their thrills and no-one paid much attention. Diana stopped when he hissed the order. She needed to assess her opponent and not the stupid thing to attack blindly…Since sight was out of the way, she focused on her other senses. He wasn't tall –she could feel his breath in her hair. The shadow cast on the ground appeared larger than her own, did he lift weights in prison? It didn't matter, even bulky people had their weak points. She'd just have to be faster and dodge the very sharp edge he was pointing right under her ribs at the liver. One stab, she would have very little chance surviving.

"On my word," the man hissed and options were running in her head and her heart beating wild _and what was she supposed to do now why was this happening and how were they going to get out of there alive and-_ "Put her down. One, two-"

She never heard 'three'.

A panicked, horrifyingly familiar battle cry, rose in the distance. The blade jerked on her skin before sharply retrieving. Diana turned around and prayed hard she had heard wrong, but the blur of blonde hair and khaki jacket made her skin crawl. Steve had disregarded her demand of returning to their friends, followed her and thrown himself on Cain's waist. Both slammed violently on the ground.

 _Nononononono_ , she thought as the taller man jumped on his feet faster and reached for the blonde.

"Let go, Cassie," she ordered as she crouched slightly. "I have to help him."

The little girl whimpered and refused to obey. The escapee slammed his boot in Steve's stomach, grabbed his hair and pulled it back, exposing his neck.

"I don't have time for this," he growled and pressed the blade at the soft skin.

"Put the knife down."

He hadn't spoken loudly, but just enough for everyone to freeze. Still holding Cassie in a death grip, Diana slowly glanced behind her. Bruce stood there, panting, his expression hard and hate fuelling his eyes. The man released Steve immediately. The blonde fell limply on the ground and groaned in pain, but Diana didn't dare move yet, not with Cain suddenly staring at Bruce like a predator eying a particularly juicy prey.

"Wayne," the escapee growled. "You took my daughter away from me."

Her boyfriend stood straighter, his posture more confident, not offensive though.

"There was blood on the floor," he replied simply. "What did you expect me to do?"

"And what exactly where you doing in my house?" the man seethed and took a step closer. "Breaking and entering, that's what you did, but everyone forgot about that, didn't they?"

Bruce didn't answer and kept his eyes on the man. Diana put Cassie down; this time the little girl released her but hid behind her leg. Now, all she needed was an opening.

"Don't," Bruce said, addressing to her. "He might not be working alone."

Diana smacked herself for not thinking about it earlier. She kept a hand over the trembling head behind her, but knew that the moment she could act, she would take the man down. After beating Steve –quite easily at that, she would not let him injure Bruce. Cain grinned in response.

"Not working alone, that I am," he sneered. "I paid someone a lot of money to get my daughter back."

"You lost custody," Bruce reminded him.

"And yet, even justice can be bought, but you know a lot about that, don't you Wayne?"

Bruce didn't move, even as the madman stepped closer. He didn't as much as twitch when he stood within arm's reach.

"You have the Commissioner in your pocket, and I know why," Cain rattled on. "Don't think I'm not aware of your endgame, Wayne."

The man was close enough to touch his face. He whispered something to Bruce, too low to be heard by her, but whatever it was, it had her boyfriend angry.

He suddenly grabbed Cain's armed arm and twirled around to bend forward. He used the shift of balance to throw the bigger man over his shoulder, slammed his head first down on the pavement. His hand never let got of the one holding the knife, and once Cain hit the ground, he snapped it hard.

Cain screamed as the dislocated limb fell in an awkward position and dropped the knife. Bruce kicked the weapon away, and stood at careful distance. Diana felt her blood run cold when she saw the bleeding red line that had appeared on his neck but didn't move to join him. Cassie was still shivering behind her, she didn't want to risk bringing her too close to her father yet, especially if he suspected he hadn't been working alone.

"GPD! Drop your weapons!"

Bruce and Diana exchanged a glance as three people appeared in the alley, brandishing their guns. Diana tensed, shoving Cassie a little more behind her. The three newly arrived did bear the police badge. The leader was a man in his mid-fifties yet already bore white tuffs of hair. His colleagues were a Latina woman, quite fierce looking and a black bald man in a suit.

"You took your time, Commissioner," Bruce said, relaxing slightly. Taking her cue from him, she let herself relax.

"Are you alright kid?" the man she assumed to be Gordon asked. He signed at his partners to move.

The woman quickly headed towards the escapee to secure him while the other man called for reinforcements. Cain kept moaning and groaning in pain, even yelped as the cuffs were firmly strapped to his wrists. Now that he was restrained, Diana hurried to Steve's side, holding Cassie's hand. She crouched next to her fallen friend and checked his pulse. Normal. He even grunted when she touched him. She released a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Bruce. Though he was still taking to the Commissioner, he was frowning and occasionally rubbing his temple.

Concussion, she immediately thought. He shouldn't have run at all. She wasn't sure whether to intervene or not; had Steve not been drooling on the pavement, she would have gone straight to him. But as he was still out, she wanted to wait until he woke up. Her eyes landed next on Cassie, who only had eyes for her first savoir. She felt a little jealous at the attention, but then, Bruce had rescued her first. She had merely carried her around, no matter if a madman was threatening to stab her along the way.

"Go," she whispered and released the little girl. "He'll be happy to have you back."

Cassie didn't wait a second more and rushed to join Bruce. He saw her approach, bent to pick her up. Her little face disappeared in his neck as he hoisted her up but even from afar, Diana saw her trembling. She returned her attention on Cain, who had trouble standing straight even with support. He tumbled away easily at first, but then…

"Wayne!" he shouted.

Bruce didn't turn away, though did redirect his position so that Cassie wouldn't have to watch her father being taken away. The Latina woman was trying to lead him through the backstage, where other officers were apparently expecting them. Cain tried to struggle, but found himself well handled. He yelled as he was dragged away:

"I'll get back at you for that! Ye hear me Wayne? I'll get back at you and I'll take the little bastard with me! She's mine, ye hear me! _Mine_!"

Bruce still pretended to ignore him, though he considerably stiffened. Steve's moaning brought her focus back on her friend. He blinked, his big blue eyes took in his environment before landing on Diana.

"What did I miss?" he asked hoarsely.

She glanced back at Bruce, who was still resolutely ignoring everything but the commissioner. Apparently, that included her too. She bit her lower lip, ignored another stab of disappointment. He hadn't even asked if she was alright. She swallowed it back and answered the one who actually seemed to care.

"Bad guy is arrested. How are you?"

"Gotta bump on my head, nothing else," Steve replied. "You?"

 _The edge of a knife on her skin and a lot of cold sweats._

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't heal," she replied. Her best friend gave her a look; he knew neither would likely sleep well tonight. More cops were arriving, bustling discreetly like a pack of bees. The Latina woman had return and was heading towards them. Steve peeked at her curiously.

"Think she'll want our statements?" he inquired.

"Let's get to it," she said, and helped him on his feet. She glanced one last time at Bruce. He was now addressing to the black man. Diana bit back her anger and focused on the more pressing matter at hand. After that, she'd get the hell out and give her boyfriend an earpiece.

 **Five Dates**

Bruce dropped like a dead weight on the couch in his father's office, an arm thrown over his face. He was exhausted after hours of talks and giving statements, an exercise he was getting too familiar with. He had argued for Diana and Trevor to give a relatively short statement and have them sent away as fast as the procedure permitted it. The arrest had been done quietly overall, and Gordon wanted to keep it that way. Bruce knew that he'd keep their names clear for the official report, but in consequence, his would appear in bold letters.

At this point, he honestly didn't care anymore. Diana had returned with her friends, and he had spent the rest of his day in Gordon's company while keeping a very close eye on a traumatized Cassie who firmly refused to be put down. It wasn't until she was back to the hospital, surrounded by the other kids and cooed by Leslie that she deigned go to bed. And still, she would only fall asleep holding his hand.

Alfred had picked up him after that and brought him straight to the manor. A quick diner was deposited on the desk that he ignored at first. He thought of reporting the day's events on his laptop before doing anything else, but a migraine was starting to form and he wanted a clear head to analyze the events of the day. He opted for a quick nap, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. The picture of a toxic pictogram appeared on his screen. Bruce bit back a groan; he had chosen the picture, because Gordon never called him on his personal phone unless it was particularly urgent.

"Evening commissioner," he greeted tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

He had known the older man for years. Gordon had been part of the response team when his parents had been murdered, and had looked him in the eye to promise to do his best to catch the bastard. He was also the only one who admitted –although with great pain -that finding the Wayne's killer might never happen, due to the incalculable number of criminals running through Gotham. It had been a very bitter pill to swallow, but Bruce had thanked the man for his honesty and, if asked, had respected him more for admitting it at all. He was one of the few Bruce trusted to do his job, so didn't mind being hailed when he needed it.

" _I really wish I could knock some sense into your thick head, boy,_ " Gordon growled on the other line.

"Officer Montoya already gave me a dressing down," Bruce replied with a faint smile. "But thank you for feeling concerned enough to check up on me."

The older man snorted, but his gruffness actually soothed him. Was it telling to say that the two male figures in his life were his butler and a stubborn cop?

" _That was one of the reasons I called. The other reason is not as pleasant. Your girlfriend declared a clown distracted them at the funfair when they were hiding from Cain. A carnie's body was found butchered in his caravan. He was killed in the mid-morning, a little after the opening of the fair. He was supposed to be the clown giving away balloons to the kids."_ Bruce felt his whole body tense but kept quiet. He didn't like where Gordon's thoughts were leading him. " _You think it could be_ him _?"_

Bruce clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. The picture attached to the message sent by the unknown number burned in his retina.

"If he was there I didn't see him." Bruce said instead.

" _Do you think he had something to do with the Arkham breakout?"_

"No," Bruce replied immediately. His heart thumped harder as he considered the one reason why that man would show up at the Gotham Fair when Bruce wouldn't be going himself. "He has no gain in freeing crazies. Maybe he came up with the schematics to bypass security for fun-" the fireworks were kind of his style- "-but I'd bet a lot he didn't lift a finger in the concretization of the plan."

" _So then what did he want? Do you have an idea?"_

Bruce bit his lower lip and considered telling Gordon the truth. The idea was brushed away the moment it came to mind.

"I don't know," he replied instead. He wasn't fond of lying, but he couldn't drag Diana into this. The less attention he brought upon her, the less attention _he_ would pay her. Having the police follow her around would only increase his interest and his presence today was telling enough.

" _Cain was killed in his cell this evening,"_ Gordon went on, temporarily leaving the matter aside.

Bruce shut his eyes and pressed his lips together. Another life he had failed to save. He wanted to be angry –he was angry about the unfortunate carnie. But with Cain…he only felt hollow. He stared at the portrait on the wall, met his father's lifeless eyes. _What would you do, father?_ He silently inquired. _How far would you be ready to go?_ But no answer came, and he still had an angsty cop on the phone.

"Thank you for telling me, commissioner. If anything comes to mind, you'll be the first to know."

" _For both our sakes, I will pretend to believe you,"_ the older man replied tiredly. _"I have told you many times and I will do it again until it sticks, you need to be more careful. What you did today was incredibly brave, but also incredibly stupid and reckless. I have too many grey hairs already, I don't need anymore."_

"I will be fine," Bruce replied calmly. "Thank you again for your concern."

Gordon sighed heavily and hung up. For a long time, Bruce listened to the dial tone, wondering if he had done the right choice. He eyed the diner Alfred had prepared for him –now cold –and figured he might at least put it back to the fridge for tomorrow's diner, since he was not hungry in the least.

He did just that and returned to his room, still exhausted and yet knowing he would not sleep easily tonight. The moment he laid in bed, his phone rang again. When he opened the upcoming text, another unknown number had sent him a message with a picture attached. This time, the focus was fully on Diana's face. Bruce felt his stomach twist upon reading the words underneath.

' _New girl? Great taste, she reminds me of mine. I hope this one will treat you better.'_

He flung the phone across the room and hid his face beneath both hands. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't shredded a tear since his parents' death, not even when his world had crumbled a second time around. Focus on the good things, he thought desperately, and drew a picture of Cassie to the front of his mind. Cassie with her broken arm in a cast, her fearful eyes and shaking for all her worth…it was over though, Cassie was safe; she would always be safe from Cain now. He hammered the thought in his head, forced himself to believe that in the end, it was all that mattered. Cassie _and_ Diana, he mentally amended. She had guts to hold heads to Cain. She hadn't panicked, hadn't abandoned Cassie.

He redirected his thoughts towards the girl he had been two dates on. She had no idea, but she had taken considerable risks for him. She had trusted him enough to keep an eye on Cassie even though a madman might be after her on his request. He had never felt so grateful she would stick her neck for him even though she had no reason to.

And he hadn't asked after her yet.

From the moment he had stumbled upon the scene, he only had eyes for Cassie and Gordon. Truthfully, he hadn't dared speak to her, not with Steve Trevor around. Not when she knelt by the blonde's side. Bruce rose from his seat and picked up his fallen phone. It was near midnight by now –too much thinking always kept him awake –so he didn't expect an answer but he sent a message anyway:

' _You okay?'_

He returned to his bed and laid down, not expecting an answer anytime soon. Much to his surprise, his phone was already vibrating.

' _I was taken hostage by a madman, I had a knife this close to my kidney and my boyfriend flipped said madman over his shoulder and didn't even ask how I was doing back there. How do you think I'm doing?'_

Ouch, he thought with a wince.

' _Sorry.'_

No answer. He hesitated; should he call her? At least he could catch her mood through her tone...and he suddenly really wanted to hear her voice. She picked up at the fourth ring.

"Diana?"

No answer, just a light breathing that he recognized as hers.

"Diana, you here?"

A sudden thought crossed his mind; he wouldn't already have made a mood, would he?

"Diana," he tried one last time, "Are you alright?"

" _I thought I answered that question already."_

Never Bruce thought he would feel relieved to hear her sound so pissed off.

"Yeah well…you weren't talking."

There was another pause.

" _I am so angry at you Bruce."_

She was angry and upset and confused. He could hear her disapproval miles away.

"There was a lot going on, I'm sorry." That was true. "If Cain's partner lingered to watch, I didn't want to bring attention on you. You saw how dangerous he was. I had to distract him."

" _You thought I couldn't handle it?"_ she snapped, and he could tell he had touched a nerve.

"I'm sure you could," he countered honestly. "But I didn't trust him not to hurt you." He reached for his neck, traced the contours of his bandage. "What would you have done in my stead?"

" _I don't know!_ " she shouted, and then lowered her voice: _"I just don't know! I've never been in these situations, and tell me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling you do."_

Bruce winced; spot-on.

" _And your combat skills, I mean, I understand as a fancy pastime, but I remember back when we sparred, we could have gotten really hurt. I mean, I hurt you by accident but it could have been worse. I started training at seven or eight; I have serious skills."_ She paused. _"The only people who reach this level are those who are born into it, those who practice like mad to show off, and those who have a…a project of some sort. I'm the first sort, Bruce and I have a feeling you are the last._ " She hesitated. " _I don't know if I can be with someone who maintains some hidden agenda."_

That should have done it. That should have been enough to convince him to do the right thing. Right here, right now, he should just resume his playboy persona and play it off, simulate a tantrum and dig out whatever excuse he could find about her having trust issues or pissing her off enough so she'd never speak to him again. Cutting ties now would put her out of reach, would keep her safe. He might hurt her, but then he wouldn't have to worry about _him_ going after her. Not to mention, he didn't _need_ to date her anymore. He had the answers he wanted, even though they weren't what he had hoped for.

Except that he hadn't been lying to Lois; he liked her, a lot. And he really wanted to see how far they could go. But that meant giving up his 'pet project', and he wasn't sure he would be ready to do that yet. To have _him_ contact him now meant he was getting closer...and now, he'd have to backtrack if he wanted Diana safe. And Diana…he didn't want to give up on Diana either.

 _Damnit_ , Bruce thought angrily and made up his mind. Screw his research, that bastard would always find a way to keep him at arm's length, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ask me whatever you want," he blurted determined to be honest with her. "Ask me, I'll answer."

" _It's not that easy…"_ her voice sounded odd, as if

"It can be. Ask me Diana, I don't want to hide from you."

" _That's the trouble, I_ have _to ask; you don't prompt information."_

"I watched my parents being gunned down. I'll sit on the board of directors of Wayne Enterprise once I get my diplomas. More generally, I am an ass and I suck at making friends with people my age –Ollie and Arthur aside. Diana, _I don't know_ how normal relationships work."

She snorted, and he felt a funny tinkle in his chest at her half laugh.

" _Boys are clueless when it comes to relationships anyway,_ " she said eventually. At least she didn't sound so angry anymore. _"That's what my ex-girlfriend used to tell me. So I suppose you're not far-off the mark."_

Bruce blinked.

"Ex-girlfriend?" he repeated. "I didn't know you were attracted to girls." He couldn't help but smirk. "See, there are a lot of things we don't tell each other."

Diana sounded slightly embarrassed:

" _It's not that big of a deal."_

"Oh on the contrary, I've very interested," he pushed the tease. "How long were you together?"

" _Eight months or so. We broke up last summer."_

"Why?"

" _Apparently, I was too immature."_ He could hear the pout in her tone. _"My turn."_

Bruce held his breath and anticipated the worse.

" _Why are you so good at martial arts Bruce? Why did you get interested in it at all?"_

He left a sharp exhale; she would go straight to the throat, though she could have asked worse. Then again, some parts of his life had been carefully screened for his own protection. He decided he trusted her not to tell anything to her friends and started:

"It's a bit of a story."

" _We have time,"_ she replied dryly, in a 'you're not getting out of this' tone.

He had to smile at that, then turned serious as he began his tale:

"I was kidnapped three times in my life." Diana inhaled sharply, probably startled by that kind of beginning, but didn't interrupt him so he went on: "First time, I was five or six. I don't really remember much of that one, except that my parents were still alive. The kidnappers wanted a ransom or they'd kill me. I escaped by accidentally falling in the sewers and I was picked up in the harbor by some fishermen. Or at least, that's what they told me…as I said, I don't really remember. But my parents decided I should at least know how to act should the situation arise again."

And it had.

"Second time was right after my parents' death. Same story; money seekers. They sent a letter to Alfred, who they deduced must have some hold on the Wayne fortune somewhat. I was rescued fast this time. That's when I got a little more serious about training."

Silence answered him. He went on:

"Third time," Bruce hesitated and then decided to rip the band aid all at once; she would find out eventually if she did a little research. "Third time was a hit. A kill hit." Diana was completely silent. He wondered if this would scare her off for good. "I was fifteen, I wanted to know more about my parents' company. I checked the books and when I started noting discrepancies, I brought the matter to the board of directors at the time." He paused. "Two members were stealing money. They thought the best way to keep it silent was to make me silent. So they bribed my girlfriend to lead me to a quiet place and took over. If I hadn't trained in martial arts, if I hadn't pressured myself into getting better, I would be dead."

" _I'm sorry Bruce."_

"I was stupid. I should have brought the evidence to Gordon right away. He was running through a difficult patch; the case could have boosted his reputation."

" _That's the more honest I had of you since that first date_ ," she remarked. _"Are you alright?"_

The injury of his neck suddenly itched. He resisted the urge to scratch it.

"I will survive. Are you still willing to go on a third date with me?"

" _You still need to meet my mother._ " At least it was not blatant refusal.

"I guess I didn't earn brownie points with her today."

" _I… didn't tell her."_

Bruce blinked, surprised.

"You didn't?"

" _The commissioner kept our names out of the report; the newspapers will be more focused on the massive breakout than the kidnapping of a little girl. I mentioned there had been a ruckus, but I didn't say I took part of it. Steve isn't eager to say how easily he had been flipped over too. There was no need to worry about anyone talking at this point."_

He pondered over telling her about the murders and decided against it. She had enough thrills for today.

"So you are giving me a second chance?" he asked, and tried to suppress the hint of hope bubbling inside him.

" _Least I know things will never be boring with you,"_ she replied evenly. Both fell silent. He realized there was something he had yet to say:

"Thank you for what you did. For helping Cass. You have no idea what it means to me."

"S _he's just a little girl."_ Diana replied softly. " _I couldn't_ not _do something._ "

He felt a warm feeling spread in his chest and wished he could see her right now; wished he could hold her. He desperately needed a distraction right now.

"Yeah, well, it was nice," he concluded, feeling awkward and clumsy. "Any tips to deal with your mom?"

" _Don't bear a mask, she's good at sniffing lies."_

"And you managed to lie to her?"

" _A lie of omission,_ " Diana corrected nonplussed. _"And she was distracted. She's been distracted lately."_

If Bruce was a betting man, he'd place his money on…

"Least I know I will distract her even more," he joked.

" _Play nice Bruce,_ " she retorted dryly, but almost pleadingly. _"She's already prejudiced against men in general, I don't need you to aggravate her."_

She wanted her mother to like him. Bruce let a sad smile grow on his face. Hippolyta Prince's approbation was the last thing on his mind. For Diana though…

"I'll make an effort," he vowed, and added mentally: a _s long as she doesn't piss me off first._

* * *

 **I suck at fight scenes, so I kept it rather short. Sorry ^^"**

 **Next chapter; Bruce meets Hippolyta.**


	5. Meeting the Mother Part 1

**A bit late, sorry...got a bit stuck on this one. So anyway, here is a new chapter of Five Dates. Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine, again.**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **5**

 **Meeting the Mother - Part 1**

Hippolyta had been waiting for this moment with a mixture of dread and impatience. Diana's _boyfriend_ was supposed to come around seven the very evening and that was something she was _not_ looking forward to. She had gathered rumors of the young man from diverse acquaintances, thinking her daughter's opinion would be biased. The general consensus was redundant: he was a charmer, he was smooth, and he was smarter than he looked. When the sleek black car arrived in her yard, all show and elegant and expensive, half of her fears were ignited. When she saw him for the first time, those same fears were confirmed.

He was a handsome boy, she had to give him that; tall and dark and physically fit…She shivered deep inside; when she looked at Bruce Wayne, she saw Diana's father.

He had been dark and suave and ambitious, far too arrogant for his own good, which had caused his downfall. His warning regarding Diana's safety worried her; moron he might have been, he would never put his family in harm's way. The fact he had even bothered calling her meant he had been keeping an eye on her…on them. For how long? Hippolyta pushed those wonders aside. She needed her full focus to deal with the present situation; namely Bruce Wayne.

She knew her daughter well enough, knew he had caught her interest. She also knew that Diana would make a huge mistake by letting him further in her life and into her heart. But Diana was stubborn and would not relent until the last moment…until that bastard boy would break her heart. Then, who would pick up the pieces? That blonde boyfriend of hers? He had been eying her for years now and though Hippolyta disapproved of him, she thought he might suit her daughter better. At least, he was malleable.

Diana had gone ahead to welcome him, a light spring in her step. From afar, she watched as Wayne leant forward and said something. His hand brushed her waist. Diana retorted something, a light pink coloring her cheeks. Her eyes were bright and her smile true. Hippolyta tensed further: Diana enjoyed the boy's attention more than she had expected. She was _allowing_ him to seduce her. Hippolyta clenched her jaw as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Diana turned a deeper shade of red but her pleasure at this small action was obvious. He, on the other hand, was much harder to read. The small twist of his lips seemed genuine, but his eyes were…empty.

Fury boiled in her blood; if he was playing her, she would thoroughly thrash the little bastard and enjoy every second of it.

They arrived together at the bottom steps. Hippolyta waited until they were within speaking distance to greet him.

"So, you are Bruce Wayne," she said curtly. "I haven't heard much about you."

Diana glared subtly at her. The boy didn't even flinch. Instead, he smirked, looking insolently _amused_.

"And you must be Mrs. Prince," he replied lightly. "Don't worry, I haven't heard much of you either."

This time, Diana stared at her _boyfriend_ in annoyance, much to Hippolyta's satisfaction. If she could show how shallow men were, perhaps Bruce Wayne would soon be a bitter memory.

"Please come in," she said, her tone the cool politeness she reserved for potential clients she didn't like. Diana heard it and raised an eyebrow in warning. She didn't miss the way her daughter squeezed Wayne's hand with the same intention.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner," he replied with the same politeness bordering on insolence. Diana rolled her eyes in a very ' _why do I even try_ ' and both followed suit.

Hippolyta had bought the house with the idea of space in mind; her parents had owned an island near the coasts of Greece and after their death, she had settled there to gain some much needed privacy. When Diana was born, she remained to raise her child in the uttermost discretion. After her eighth birthday, business had made it necessary to move to the States. So she had sought a _large_ propriety with plenty of grounds to cover and made quite a few renovations to keep it a firm reminder of home. She was particularly proud of the mosaic work of the ceiling and the architecture.

The impressed whistle of the boy made her glance over her shoulder; Bruce Wayne was eying the inside with appreciation.

"Did you try to reproduce the inside of the pantheon? The pattern of these columns looks a bit…familiar."

"You have visited Greece before?" Hippolyta inquired. It was a miniaturized reproduction of the ancient building, but she would not admit being slightly impressed by his recognition.

"Unfortunately in passing two years ago," he replied. "I'd like to return though."

"Athens is a beautiful city," Diana piped in. "Maybe I'll show you around someday."

Hippolyta hid her grimace –point for the boy.

"Why not, if you're free next summer," she heard Wayne offer.

"We'll see," Hippolyta interrupted dryly. "Come."

They were about to reach the main hall when a group of women stepped in, sweaty and beaten up from a recent training. Hippolyta nodded at them as they returned her salute.

"Artemis was in shape," one the women –Mala –spoke up. She had three bruises on her cheek and was limping. Hippolyta hid an amused smile, especially when said woman stepped out in the light with a determined spring in her step. The redhead oozed confidence and strength, and given her proud countenance, she carried the fresh bruises like a banner. Her eyes set briefly on Diana –Hippolyta didn't miss the flicker of longing that should definitively not appear in the older woman's gaze –but quickly replaced by her customary arrogant sneer. _Still pinning for her daughter eh? Why did you let her go?_ she thought sarcastically.

"Evening Artemis. I assume your last mission went well, again?"

The redhead snarled.

"You should send me on more fascinating ones! Protecting some businessman and ending up beating the shit out of low-life thugs is not interesting in the least." Her eyes lingered on Wayne, most likely stopped on his hand-holding with Diana. The faintest narrowing of her eyes, followed by a deeper sneer of disdain, told Hippolyta all she needed to know. While Artemis was one of her favorite employees but she was sometimes fairly predictable. "You," she said, pointing at Wayne. "I heard you were a decent fighter. Let's see if you are as good as you think you are."

"Artemis!" Diana intervened. "That is uncalled for!"

"There's nothing better than a little exercise before a meal, and I won't mind a new opponent. My fist is still longing for blood," she boasted, ignoring her.

Diana shot her boyfriend a worried glance. Bruce offered her a brief smile and shrugged.

"It's fine," he said. "I don't mind."

"Bruce, she's one of the best of the arena."

Though she tried to hide it, Artemis preened at Diana's compliment.

"Is she better than you?"

"We are equally matched, more or less. She's still better, she has more experience."

He looked contemplative for a moment, but Hippolyta could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. She remembered Diana briefly mentioning his skills in martial arts and didn't doubt he'd jump at the opportunity to test himself against stronger than him.

"I have no objections, should you need to borrow some equipment," she declared and subtly sealed the deal for both of them. Diana looked betrayed, but Hippolyta ignored her. She too was curious about the boy's strength. And she wouldn't mind him being roughened up by Artemis.

"Hand to hand would be preferable, if you don't mind."

Artemis hit her fist in her other hand, a feral grin on her face.

"Not at all."

They turned around and made way to the arena. A few women were still exchanging a few blows. A wave from Hippolya sent them away, though they lingered in the background to watch the animation. The Wayne boy removed his shirt –handed it to Diana- remaining in his undershirt, and kicked his shoes out of the way. The floor was covered with gymnast mats, socks shouldn't hinder his moves. Hippolyta noted with some amusement that Artemis led him to a spot where splatters of blood remained from her previous match. He merely rolled his eyes and was careful not to step on it as not to stain his socks.

Hippolyta was tempted to roll her eyes in turn. Such a _precious_ little man!

"First to go down or first blood drawn loses," Artemis claimed haughtily.

Diana looked ready to protest. Hippolyta gave her a steady glare to silence her; Bruce Wayne had agreed to the conditions the moment he followed the redhead.

"Fine," the teenager said and readied himself. Without further ado, it began.

Hippolyta observed his shape, how he moved across his 'territory'. He was tall and broad to Artemis' unexpected muscles and experience. She didn't doubt he was fit, but he hadn't warmed up and Artemis was ready to draw blood. Too late to pause, she thought as the redhead made the first move. Step forward, testing the opponent. Wayne remained steady but on guard. Artemis aimed for his arm. He dodged gracefully and suddenly stroke back with a mid-air kick. Artemis made to block. He followed with two punches –both missing their targets –and danced away when she tried to grab him.

After a few moments, Hippolyta had enough to draw her conclusions: Wayne didn't engage unless he had an opportunity. He relied heavily on anticipating his opponent's moves instead of launching out. A while back, she would have called it a coward's move. Nowadays, she knew he was fighting smart and adapting to a stronger foe, waiting for his turn to strike. Another point for him, she thought grimly.

Artemis caught him in the ribs twice, he dodged the third fist, danced behind her and hit her kneecap. The redhead's only sign of surprise was her fast blinking but she twirled around before he could push to his advantage. When Artemis settled to attack anew, the shift in her posture told Hippolyta she was taking him more seriously. Bruce didn't even smirk, though she could see the amusement in his eyes. He settled in a boxer's posture, knees bent, ready to move and looking at ease in spite of his expensive pants and lack of warming up.

The next move was quick; Artemis pounced forward and quickly darted past him. She twirled around and sneaked her arm tight around his neck, pulling him backward in an awkward and uncomfortable position. If she tried to pull further, his back wouldn't break, but he might hurt himself badly. Hippolyta turned towards her daughter.

"He fought well, but it's not enough to best Artemis."

Diana wore a weary smile.

"I think he has her exactly where he wants her."

Hippolyta was about to demand more explanations when Artemis suddenly cried out in surprise. She turned around too late: somehow, the boy had turned around the situation by throwing the redhead over his shoulder and _had_ to have transgressed some law of physics to flip her over the way he did. He slammed a knee on her lower back, twisted her arm at a painful angle and sneaked his arms around her neck in turn. To everyone's shock, Artemis signaled her surrender.

"He almost had me there last time," Diana explained quietly. "I was fast enough to roll away and get up before he got to headlock me. There's no getting out of _that_ one," she added with a proud smirk. On the sparring mats, Bruce and Artemis were nodding at each other, the redhead sulking but acknowledging his skills. She left the fighting area without another word, just a brief goodbye wave for Hippolyta and Diana, and didn't turn back. The boy headed towards them with a slight limp.

"Congratulations," Hippolyta reluctantly said. Wayne shrugged.

"She was far more experienced, I got lucky," he replied. "At least she didn't try to kill me; then I would have been in deep trouble," he added with a hint of humor. Diana did not look amused at all.

"She could have hurt you," she protested, and Hippolyta wondered where that protective streak came from.

"She didn't, I'm fine." The boy turned to her. "May I use your bathroom for a moment?"

"Down that corridor, second on left is for the men," Hippolyta directed. He thanked her and limped there. Once he was gone, she faced her daughter, who was sending figurative daggers with her eyes.

"How could you?" she hissed. "Against _Artemis_?"

"He agreed," she reminded her, which, given her grimace, was not the best respond.

"He's a stubborn mule, of course he'll agree if provoked." Diana shook her head, the disappointed expression unmistakable. "I'll see how much damage she did. Find us when you are ready to apologize."

Hippolyta frowned, she had no intention of apologizing to that boy, but her daughter had already departed. Out of options and without being able to defend her point of view, she decided to check on the diner first then pick up Diana and her guest.

 **Five Dates**

Bruce pulled his undershirt over his head and winced in pain; Artemis hadn't pretended when she had hit his ribs; glorious purple bruises that were likely to appear tomorrow. He hoped Alfred wouldn't inquire too closely about his physical shape…perhaps he could skip medical examination this week?

"Bruce, is it –shit Bruce, that must hurt!"

He jumped, startled at Diana's unexpected arrival. Her eyes trailed over his chest once for assessing his injuries, a second time appreciatively. Had his ribs not been killing him, he would definitively be puffing in pride.

"You'll be alright?"

"I've had worse," he replied lightly. A flash ran in her eyes and vanished as soon as it had appeared. Was she remembering what he had told her about being kidnapped? Or the time she had accidentally knocked him out? "Thank you for checking on me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Her pupils were dilated and her breath slightly faster than usual. He wondered if she realized what she was projecting. He was suddenly brought back at their first date, when he had her shirtless on his couch, and he'd wanted nothing else but to rip that impertinent black lacy bra off her chest and go all caveman on her. With her hair spread on the cushions like a halo, her dazed eyes and inviting, parted lips, she had looked like a fallen angel. The stir of longing remerged and he had to look away, least he did something brash that might earn him a knee in the balls.

"It's fine." His voice was an octave deeper than his usual tone. He heard Diana clear her throat and shift awkwardly on her feet. A glimpse from the corner of the eyes told him she was checking the rest of him out, albeit trying not to. "I chose to. And if hadn't, your ex-girlfriend would have used that argument as me being a coward, or whatever."

Diana's face flushed red.

"You figured it out about Artemis?"

"Kinda hard not to. She very much wanted to rip me into pieces. I think she still has a thing for you."

Diana frowned and crossed her arms.

"Not happening again," she declared petulantly.

He grinned, which made her smile in turn. He reached for a stray strand of hair and pushed it off her face.

"So, can I have a reward for succeeding in defeating my rival?"

Diana rolled her eyes but still kissed him chastely, the brush of her lips on his, very gentle and sweet. Bruce melted like snow in the sun. He could hardly believe that the tiniest touch could make him dizzier than the tongue action he had with Vicky what seemed to be a lifetime ago. Diana was brightness, and he found himself irrevocably drawn to her. As he pulled her closer, shivered at the feel of her hands over his bare chest, he ignored the little voice in the back of his mind saying this could not end well for many reasons.

He decided he didn't care anymore and kissed her back harder.

 **Five Dates**

Diner was ready to be served, all that was needed were the two other guests around the table. Hippolyta huffed in annoyance and returned to the men's room. Seriously, what was taking them so long? She arrived in the corridor, saw the door only half-opened. Instinct dictated her to approach slowly and peek in first.

They were kissing. Wayne was holding Diana close, possessively, dominating her slender frame. And Diana was responding just as passionately, her hands in his hair, her body aligning with his in the way old lovers did. The closeness pained her, until they parted and she caught the look on his face. Compared to earlier today, he seemed more…open. His cold eyes had considerably warmed, his mouth curled into a soft smile teasing hers with gentle pecks. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands had now lowered and fingered the edge of her shirt. Fingers slipped underneath and caressed the expanse of skin of her lower back. Diana sighed in delight and moved her mouth down to his jaw and trialed lower. The exchange became too heated for Hippolyta's taste.

She cleared her throat. The two parted but Wayne's hands rested on Diana's hips, keeping her close to him. Hers slid over his bare chest. Now Hippolyta could see the marks left by Artemis and did feel slightly guilty throwing the boy to the wolves.

"Diner will be served momentarily," Hippolyta declared. "If you are quite done, join us in the living room."

"Of course, Mrs Prince," Wayne said agreeably, as if he hadn't just been making out with her daughter in front of her. Diana agreed in turn, though a little more subdued, but still meeting her eyes. Was it the boy's presence that made her bolder?

She turned around and headed to her new destination. Hippolyta had no desire to witness the aftermath of something she could not slow, not yet. Openly opposing that relationship would only encourage Diana to break further rules. She would know; she had been the same at her age. In the meantime…Hippolyta had to admit defeated for now. The boy was attached, he just wouldn't show it in public. Why? That criminal he had mentioned on the phone? Was Diana truly in danger if they kept dating? She glanced over her shoulder, watched as the young couple walked together, still holding hands. Whatever he was hiding, she firmly intended to find out.


	6. Meeting the Mother Part 2

**Thanks to all the reviewers, those who favorited and followed. Next one will hopefully be a faster update ^^"**

 **Un-beta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine...Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **Meeting the Mother**

 **Part 2**

The dinner was turning into a major disaster. Diana had no idea whether she wanted the earth to swallow her up or smack her mother's head along with Bruce's. In appearances, everything was going fine: the entrée and main course were delicious, as expected from her mother's cook, and the drinks, while nonalcoholic, pretty good. The conversation was an entirely different matter. For instance:

"It must be a frightening perspective to take over the head of such a huge company."

"The board of directors has done a good job keep business afloat so far."

"Well I hope your arrival won't tip the balance in a bad way…you know, when new directors arrive, investors tend to hesitate, especially when so young and with _no_ experience whatsoever…"

Or:

"It seems a bit of a shame that you won't allow other fighting styles into your school. Sword fighting is a good tradition given your roots, but wouldn't Asian martial arts be an advantage on protection details? I'm not a specialist, but I'm pretty sure your employee, Artemis, could learn from being less aggressive."

"Your point is?"

"In another few years, I will be able to beat her easily. A good fighter requires discipline and creativity. People who can't adapt or evolve can progress…and your techniques are literally inspired from the _Antiquities_."

And so on and forth. Veiled backhand compliments and clashes of opinions weren't supposed to be the main dish, and yet.

"You are just a child," Hippolyta burst angrily. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"It doesn't mean I am wrong," Bruce replied sarcastically.

They have been arguing about the trustworthiness of books versus the internet.

"Alright, I've had _enough_!" Diana snapped and stood from the table. "You two are acting like bickering children. Can you behave like you are actually eighteen and thirty-eight respectively?"

Both glared at her; Bruce for being reminded he was actually young, and Hippolyta for being called on her attitude.

"Is there no safe subject you can approach without biting each other's head?" she went on. "I don't know, like, _movies_?"

The two exchanged a glance. Bruce reluctantly started:

"I always thought Stanley Kubrick had the weirdest ideas when it came to producing movies."

Hippolyta, obviously trying to play along, replied:

"Are you referring to A Clockwork Orange?"

"The story lacks moral at every turn. It's creepy and violent and was highly controversial," Bruce acknowledged. "But it did win awards for a reason."

"I stopped watching when he started beating that poor old man," Hippolyta said, frowning deeply. "If I want to see people being assaulted, I can always turn the news on."

"Too much violence in real life?" he inquired, and Diana could tell it was not sarcasm. Her mother gave him a…wait…could that be an approving glance?

Diana held her breath, hoping they were about to bury the hatchet. And then…

"Still, it is kind of ironic given that you are the head of a company that uses violence to get by."

"Violence and self-defense are two different things," Hippolyta snapped back. "Are you are one to speak; one don't learn martial arts the way you do without a reason."

Bruce smirked.

"What can I say? I love showing off."

Diana hit her forehead on the table and gave up.

 **Five Dates**

Dessert was soon served and everyone fell under the spell of the cook's tiramisu. Diana was positively sulking, persuaded the evening was going south. Hippolyta hated to admit it, but she thought that, on the contrary, the boy was gaining bonus points every ticking second.

He spoke intelligently and didn't shy away from her verbal attacks. He was quick to defend his opinion, those being built upon his own observations and not merely repeating words he had heard elsewhere. His manners still reminded her of Diana's father, but unlike him, Bruce seemed to recognize the lines he shouldn't cross. Oh he pushed her, tested her reactions just as she tested his, but never outrageously or alienating. Yes, she loathed to admit it, but he might turn out to be a decent match for her daughter.

"If I didn't have Alfred, I would try to steal your cook," Wayne said once he was done with his dessert.

Another point in his favor; he had finished his plate entirely. Either he was too polite not to show his dislike of Greek food, or he had liked it.

"Who is Alfred?" Hippolyta asked.

"My guardian slash father figure slash butler," he replied fondly.

Hippolyta knew of the boy's story –who didn't in this part of the country? -which was the only reason why she hadn't attacked him on his manners and education. Her own parents had passed away when she was twenty, and no matter how much at odds they had been, she wouldn't appreciate to be criticized upon that point. She wondered if he had noticed her restrain in that domain.

"I will send your compliments," she replied. Her gaze was drawn to the clock. "Nine already?"

"Time runs fast when one has fun," Diana drawled, annoyed. Both Hippolyta and Bruce exchanged a glance.

"Diana dear," Hippolyta said. "Would you mind telling Philippus I'll be expecting her in my office in a few moments? We have a few things to clear before tomorrow."

Diana's warning glare told her she knew this was just a distraction to get her out of the room. Still, she left the table and the room, sending one last warning glare to the two other occupants. She would do what told, and Hippolyta expected nothing less from her. Her attention returned on the boy who was watching his girlfriend, most likely thinking the same way she did.

"If you have something to say," she started. "Say it now."

His amused stare turned into a frown as it returned to her.

"You're asking for honesty? Fine. I really like Diana, and I will keep dating her with or without your approval. But I think she'll appreciate it if you showed at least _indifference_ where I'm concerned. Hate me all you want, but not in front of her, and I'll return the favor."

"Your word isn't much when it comes to girls, or so I've heard," Hippolyta snapped back. "Why should I want to let my daughter go out with a boy who can't keep it in his pants?"

Wayne cringed.

"I can't promise I won't hurt her one way or another. But I will never betray her. Even I'm not stupid enough not to know I don't deserve her."

Hippolyta couldn't agree more.

"I have a question, Mister Wayne. I have heard some of your friends aren't very…recommendable."

The sudden sharpness in his eyes surprised her.

"I have few friends but many acquaintances. You'll have to be a little more precise."

 _He knows what I'm talking about_ , she thought gleefully –and worriedly at the same time.

"A highly intelligent man, but also a murderer. He calls himself Jack."

The boy's body tensed and his stare hardened; he didn't look like an arrogant carefree teenager anymore, but a predator seeking for a prey.

"When did he call?" he demanded. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Last Saturday."

He cursed and shut his eyes closed. Then he muttered some incoherent words too low for him to hear till he eventually addressed to her again:

"I take it Diana's father warned you?"

For a brief moment, the world froze. Hippolyta's eyes widened in shock and felt her breath stop, as if someone had given her a particularly vicious punch in the guts. The Wayne boy caught her astonishment and explained on a quieter tune:

"I know Arthur Curry."

Arthur Curry. She didn't know that name.

"He's Atlanna Lantis's illegitimate son."

Ah, this was another ghost she hadn't heard of in a while. The woman had been dead for two years now. She had been a good friend when Hippolyta was still engaged, as the two women had been promised to men they didn't really like around the same time. They had still emailed each other from time to time, and suddenly, nothing. She was quite certain Atlanna had died from an accident, though the circumstances remained fuzzy. Hippolyta wouldn't be surprised if her poor friend had been assassinated by her brute of a husband.

"They kicked him out when she died because he refused to take their family name. We are good friends…and he's kind of talkative when he's drunk."

Hippolyta suddenly wanted to trash the boy, demand him to tell her everything he knew. She had worked so hard to shelter Diana from the truth, to hide her from that accursed family…

"I don't want them close to Diana any more than you do," Bruce went on, ignoring her inner turmoil. "Arthur doesn't consider himself a part of them since he has no blood tie. From what he told me, I wouldn't shake their hand either. As for ' _Jack'_ , he won't hurt her."

"How can you be so sure?"

He shut his eyes closed or a moment, a mark of pain crossing his face.

"He won't hurt her." Bruce repeated slowly. "He might be curious, but in the end, she's insignificant to him…and she's…" he swallowed uncomfortably. "I like her. A lot. He will leave her alone if I stop searching for him." The pill seemed bitter to swallow. "If he ever calls again, tell him he wins. I'm done."

His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger. There was a poison in his body, she realized, and it was eating him from the inside.

"Who is he?" Hippolyta demanded. Bruce met her eye but remained silent. Whatever secret he was carrying, he would not divulge. Thankfully, Diana chose to return at that moment.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, which belied the question: did you two behave?

Wayne smirked, all traces of the previous angst gone.

"Just a little heart to heart, full of compassion and understanding, nothing to worry about."

Hippolyta rolled her eyes.

"I know how to talk civilly to a man, Diana," she chided her. "And I have some work to do. Show him around the house before he leaves. I bid you good evening, Bruce."

The astonished look on her daughter's face almost made her want to immortalize the moment. Her current acceptance was nothing more but biding time and both knew it. She would let him win that round, watch his every movement and reinforce the security around her daughter. In the meantime…she had an old fiancée to call.

 **Five Dates**

Diana still couldn't believe her mother had given her approval. Well, perhaps approval might be exaggerating, but given the circumstances, she'd take it.

"Should I keep the door opened?" Bruce inquired with a teasing smirk.

After the customary tour of the training building she called her house, she had brought him to her bedroom, which was the last at the end of a long row of dormitories. They had to walk past every single door containing two employees of her mother's, gathering the curious eyes of a dozen well-trained women.

Diana rolled her eyes at his amused tune.

"Oh please, if mother trust you enough to leave me alone with you…"

"…surrounded by all her bodyguards, ready to skin me the moment I make an inappropriate move on you," he completed.

"I'll take the risk," she declared boldly. "Will you?"

He closed the door. Diana felt giddy as he stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss. Their little time together after his fight had her longing for more. How come his mere presence could turn her into nothing less but a giggling schoolgirl? They parted, noses brushing. When he tried to approach her again, she put her finger on his mouth to halt him. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What did you tell mother to have her approval?" his second eyebrow rose in turn. "You didn't stop arguing all evening."

Bruce released some of his grasp, gave her an innocent shrug.

"I was honest with her. She still doesn't like me, but it'll give me time to build my next defense."

Diana released him, stepped back towards the couch she had in a corner of the room. Her bed was on the opposite side, but she'd rather play it safe.

"This isn't court, Bruce."

"I beg to differ. She's judge, jury and executioner where I'm concerned."

She let herself fall on the cushions. Bruce followed suit.

"So, when will be the next date?"

He pouted, and she had to smile at his childish expression.

"I'm busy next Saturday, and I keep Sundays for the kids."

Diana ran her thumb over his eyebrow. The frown vanished under her touch and his eyes softened.

"We'll just have to squeeze some time during the week," she said. "Unless you have packed evenings?"

"Nah, just Thursdays once in a while. I'm usually reading or doing research on stuff. Ollie and Arthur crash on Tuesdays. I can kick them out if needed."

"They always come to your house?" she wondered. "You don't go to theirs?"

"I'm an orphan and the manor is a big place. Ollie's parents tolerates his weekend feasts but he still has his young impressionable sister at home and Arthur's place is…the less said, the better."

Whatever _that_ meant, Diana thought.

"What about you? You hang out with the boys a lot? And…Etta is the redhead's name right?"

"They are my first friends outside Themyscira." When Bruce raised his eyebrow in questioning; she added: "It's a small island mother and Antiope own. I grew up there, then we left to live in the States. Themyscira is…It's Paradise Island," she said. She remembered the landscapes, the trees and the beach. "Postal card coming to life. It's very restrictive though; I grew up surrounded by the same twenty people till I was eight. All of them were women."

Bruce raised both eyebrows again.

"You never saw a man before stepping on the US soil?"

"Not really. I think I met a fisherman once; he smelt really bad, so I grew to associate fool smell and men for a long time. Even when I arrived here, I was homeschooled and not really interested in venturing outside. The propriety was large enough to keep a little girl busy and Antiope had started my training –that was far more interesting. It wasn't till I started Junior High that I was really thrown ' _into the wild_ '," she added with invisible quotation marks.

He was staring at her like he didn't quite know what to think anymore.

"Your mother is really overprotective."

Diana smiled, amused and indulgent.

"She's just scared something will happen to me. So, what were you like, as a little boy?" she inquired in turn, and paused. Bruce's parents had died when he was eight. She didn't want to revive painful memories. "Only if it's fine with you."

He gave her a quick peck, she suspected for reassurance.

"It is fine," he said. "According to Alfred, I couldn't stand in one place. I always had to explore everywhere, always asked questions about everything. I annoyed to-them a lot," he added quickly. "Sometimes I still stick my nose into things that aren't my business. It comes to bite me in the ass occasionally, but I'm still standing, so…"

"Other people's business like Cassie?" he shrugged. Diana took it for agreement. "Speaking of which, how is she?"

Bruce seemed saddened all of a sudden.

"I stopped by the two past nights, but she's fine. She's been sleeping better since she learned her father died."

"What?" Diana stiffened on the couch, nearly stood up in shock. Bruce winced –apparently, he hadn't intended to tell her that informative bit -and glanced at her apologetically. "When did that happen?"

"The night he was arrested, someone killed him in his cell. Gordon –the commissioner –called me to tell me. You had gone through enough that day, I didn't want to upset you more."

"Do they know who did it?"

Bruce shrugged.

"It's Gotham, Di. Highest crime rate of the country. There could be many people doing this. Arkham is secured, but maybe rumors got out that he was after a child. Gotham or not, child offenders are still pretty low in the criminal hierarchy."

She might not know him well, but she was starting to get what he would and wouldn't say. And he was definitively hiding something.

"Remember what I told you about people not speaking truly to me?" Diana gently reminded him. She put her hand on his. "Talk to me Bruce. Whatever's on your chest, tell me."

Bruce avoided her gaze. He didn't retrieve his hand though, so she knew he was just gathering his thoughts. It took him a full minute to come up with his answer:

"There's a criminal out there. Years ago, he started a game: if I can catch him before my twentieth birthday, he'll give up his current life and serve his time. I can use every resource I want, but I have to show up in person, not send the cops in my stead. But every time I come close, every time I have a lead…someone dies." His shoulders slumped. "He killed two people that day, and Cain was my warning that I am growing close. And since there are others…others I care about. I can't drag them into this. I can't drag you into his game." He pulled away from her embrace and met her eyes. The vulnerability in those cerulean irises stunned her. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I really like you."

Diana felt herself blushing again, but couldn't look away from his face.

"I hope so," she replied. "Because I like you too." Her smile fell. "Does that mean I will be a target from now on?"

She ought to feel afraid, she supposed. For some reason, she wasn't. Something told her that if she had been in greater danger, Bruce wouldn't have been so neglectful about it. Not to mention, she could take care of herself. He shook his head.

"He won't hurt you. I'm stopping that stupid game. I should have known from the start I had no chance anyhow. He always is two steps ahead of me, no matter how many shortcuts I try to take."

"And he'll let you drop it?"

Bruce snorted.

"I don't know. Even if he doesn't want me to stop, he'll know why. Maybe he'll install new rules then, I'll find out in due time."

Diana remained silent for a while. Then, she asked quietly:

"Why you? Why did he start that game with you?"

Bruce glared at the ground.

"I know his real name," he whispered. "It won't help the cops either way, but I'm one of the few who remembers him, before he became who he is. So I suppose it's his way to keep him in my mind."

The two remained quiet for a while.

"So, you were saying about Cassie?"

Safer territory. Back to basics. Bruce gave her a side smile, acknowledging what she was about.

"You should stop by say hello to her someday. She's been asking about you."

Diana felt genuinely surprised.

"Really?"

"You protected her against her father, she'll remember that." Diana almost winced; protect was a big word, she had mostly ran around carrying her. Bruce seemed to sense her discomfort as he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I guess I could come with you Sunday," she suggested.

"She'll be thrilled," Bruce assured her. He considered something. "I was thinking…are you free Saturday night? Why don't I take you Ollie's Night Fever?"

"I thought it was on Fridays?"

"Dinah –the girl he's trying to court –can't come on Fridays anymore. So he moved it to Saturdays."

"Your friend is weird." Diana stated. Bruce smirked.

"Yeah, I told him that too."

She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?"

"He's a chicken when it comes to girls he actually likes. So, are you interested?"

Diana pursed her lips to think.

"Sure, why not." Those kinds of parties didn't interest her much, but perhaps being with Bruce would change things. And this was part of his world, something she wished to investigate deeper. "Enough heavy talk," she chided and kissed his cheek. "We'll watch each other's back. Okay?"

He didn't have time to answer. Someone knocked at her door and entered without expecting an answer. Diana jerked back to break the distance between her and Bruce. Antiope stepped in, a firm scowl on her face.

"Hippolyta said I should drive you back before you do something emotionally stupid," she announced. Then her frown switched into a grin: "You'll have to sleepover at his place if you want anything to happen, dear niece."

 _The hell-?_ Diana thought, incredulity growing by the minute. She knew Antiope liked him, not that she would so openly approve him. Bruce shifted uncomfortably on the cushions.

"I take it you are feeling better, Miss Prince?"

"Your chauffeur is waiting, young man." She said warmly. "You should walk him out before your mother reviews her initial impression."

With a roll of her eyes, Diana stood, Bruce thankfully followed, looking oddly subdued. She wondered why her aunt seemed to make him so uncomfortable while he had no problem riling up her mother. She didn't ask him though. They made out of her home without unpleasant encounter –being close to ten, most of the inhabitants tended to tuck in early before of the six am training sessions in the morning. She held his hand on the way, enjoying the small contact. He had initiated it earlier in the evening, probably to taunt Hippolyta, but she actually liked it. Antiope escorted them to the front door. Diana walked him to his car. He was about to open the door when she asked:

"What should I put for Oliver's party?"

"Come casual. With your form, anything will do," he replied seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"Flatterer," she mumbled, but allowed him to kiss her goodbye. Then he stepped into the car and was driven away. She watched him vanish through the entrance gate and thought herself ridiculous for feeling sad, she would see him the next day after all.

"Ah, young love."

Diana jumped, startled as her aunt came to stand behind her. She hadn't heard her approach; and she blamed Bruce once again for distracting her. Then, she understood Antiope hadn't walked all the way up to cheer her up, but to answer one specific question. As always, Diana didn't even have to ask before she spoke:

"Not all men are detestable. He's not perfect, but he has a good heart." She wrapped her arm around Diana's shoulder. "If he does break _your_ heart, I'll be the second in line to take care of whatever you leave behind."

Diana hugged her back. She only wished Hippolyta could have said the same.

 **Five dates**

'… _I know his real name. It won't help the cops either way, but I'm one of the few who remembers him, before he became who he is. So I suppose it's his way to keep him in my mind.'_

"Something amusing?"

The man didn't bother turning around to answer.

"You could say so."

He was smirking, his ear plug transmitting every bit of conversation Bruce Wayne was having with his confirmed girlfriend Diana Prince. He should really thank his inside woman for setting the bug in the girl's room, in case she ever brought him there. He pulled out a small journal and checked the line ' _B has a girl!'_. Right beside it, he scribed: ' _he trusts her'_ and underlined it twice.

Behind him, a woman slowly rolled on her side to stare at him.

"What is going on?"

The man sighed and put the earplug down.

"Bruce is growing up."

"Oh?"

"He's giving up the playboy persona for a girl. Isn't that cute?"

The woman moved into a seated position. The covers slipped off her body, revealing smooth glowing skin to the light. His eyes rested on her shapely forms a brief moment.

"Do you really believe he will be faithful to that one? After what happened with…what was her name again, Serena? I can't remember if you killed that one."

"He told her about me. Not the whole thing, obviously," he added with a shrug. His muscles flexed as his shoulders rose and lowered. He stood and stretched, making his back crack loudly. _"Ow…but_ just enough. And no; Selina's still alive. She tried to redeem herself and Bruce broke her heart in return for her betrayal. Knowing how teenagers work, that's punishment enough."

The woman pouted.

"So he's stopping the chase? Such a shame, he was getting good at it."

"A bit too good. He might have found _me_ if he hadn't been distracted by the girl. He was trying to be sneaky and smooth. Sneaky and smooth is _my_ domain. He should have barged in without second thoughts. There, I would have been in trouble."

The man approached the bed. The woman smirked and posed with allure.

"Now, something tells me you are not ready to have him quit yet."

"I'll figure out something," he admitted. "It's nice to have your own…what's the word, nemesis? Opposite?" He pushed the woman's body back on the mattress and straddled her. She chuckled and reached out for him. "You still have time?"

"My dear hubby won't come home for a while; stuck at work, playing wannabe thug." The man growled. Her grin widened. "Don't pout, lover. You're still my favorite."

"So you say." He cupped her breasts. The woman sighed:

"Less talk, more action. C'mon soldier, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Another masterpiece," he concluded, and went on with the motion.

* * *

 **Till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just on my way home Friday evening, a f*cking car coming from the other direction decided to drive on my lane and give me a fright. Such a fright I ended up rolling upside down in the field next to the road. Neither I nor my car are harmed (well, ugly bumps for the car because it may not be a recent one, but it's a real tank, and I think it will survive everything I put it through and keep me alive anyway) but I swear if I get my hand on those people - I'm a total pacifist but I'd still love to punch their freaking face.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **7**

Diana crossed the gates leading to high-school feeling great. The previous night, Bruce had more or less convinced her mother to let them date, he had confided in her –though she did not expect the hand of a murderer was at play, and yes, she did check over her shoulder twice this morning, but somewhat, he was letting her in. And that felt somewhat…rewarding.

"Diana!"

She saw a little redhead wave at her from the afar and grinned; the boys wouldn't arrive until a solid fifteen minutes, and there was only one reason why Etta would show up willingly at school early.

"Someone is in great mood this morning," Etta noted with a sly grin as she approached her friend. "How did the meeting go?"

Etta was her most fervent supporter in her Bruce-dating campaign, something Diana was genuinely grateful for. As much as she understood the boys' mistrust, having some backup felt nice.

"He's still alive," she replied. "And he got to see my bedroom. Without supervision."

The redhead whistled.

"He must have made some impression. Not even Steve is allowed alone with you in your own house!"

"Antiope is fond of him for some reason," she replied with a shrug. "I'm not going to complain."

"So do you have _more_ details on who is Bruce Wayne underneath that cool, sexy and cocky smirk? The boys are always around and you're never free in the evenings. Give me some girlfriend talk here."

Diana laughed at her nosiness.

"He is a lot more private that he seems," she confessed. "And he has a kind heart. I'm never bored around him."

Etta giggled and patted her shoulder.

"Well, I hope things turn out how it ought to. At least you are lucky with the men in your life."

Diana's smile faltered slightly. Her friend had no luck with Steve yet, and given the sadness in her eyes, she had it bad.

"He's missing out," she said softly. "You're a great girl Et'; if he can't see that, it's his loss."

Etta shrugged and Diana put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

' _He's in love with you'._

Bruce's words from their first date returned haunting her. Diana clenched her teeth, refused to believe them. Steve and Etta were perfect for each other, and her best friend was _not_ considering her. She didn't want to think of the consequences on her friendship with Etta and the boys. She had other friends of course, but they were her firsts and she would hate it, if a shift was going to happen just because she chose a boy they didn't approve of.

"Why so gloomy?" Charlie suddenly interrupted their silence by popping behind them. "Did someone's cat died?"

"We don't even own a cat, Charles," Etta said, rolling her eyes. "And shouldn't you know better than to interrupt girl time?"

The Scottish boy raised both hands in defense.

"Aye lassie, just curious." He narrowed his eyes and suddenly spat: "What the devil does _he_ want?"

Both girls followed his gaze. Diana felt her worries melt away and a smile split her face as she saw Bruce approach them. His eyes were focused on her, his smile small but genuine. Once he was close enough, completely ignoring Charlie's bad vibes, she said:

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, and pulled her into a rather bold and demanding kiss. Diana melted immediately. When they parted, his eyes were twinkling merrily and her cheeks felt warm. "See you later?"

"See you later," she replied, halfway lost in a daze. The dreamy part of her wanted to demand why _later_ when he could stay with her, while the realistic part realized Charlie –and now Sameer and Steve who must have arrived while she was distracted, how long had they been kissing anyway? –were all glowering at him.

Bruce gave them a little wave and promptly turned around, leaving her giddy and longing for a little more. She ignored the boys' dismayed stares and Etta's awed one, and as the bell rang, headed to her first class.

 **Five Dates**

The lightness brought by Bruce's morning kiss was soon replaced by consternation with the surprise test their teacher gave them. Though she knew most of the answers, Diana still had a little trouble concentrating. The taste of him lingered in her mouth and she constantly bit her lower lip, wishing they could continue making out. Two hours later, she headed to the bathroom for a much needed break. And there, she was met by Vicky Vale and her circle of friends. The blonde girl was still angry at her, she knew that, but she hadn't anticipated her cornering her for a little heart-to-heart.

"I hope you are happy," the blonde hissed. Her friends stood in circle around her, as her back was against the wall. "I hope you enjoy him while you think you have him." She took a step closer, trying to be intimidating. Diana had been threatened with a blade on her skin last weekend, Vicky didn't hold a candle. "Because when he's done with you? When he tires of your perfectness and coolness and he's used you to the bone, he'll dump you. He'll _dump_ you, Prince, and he'll return to me."

"Bruce and I are fine," she replied calmly. No need wasting her thoughts on girls like her. "Whatever's going on is none of your business."

"He'll come back to me," Vicky repeated. "Because he knows I will forgive him everything. Even his darkest secrets."

Diana frowned at her. She couldn't mean the murderer, she was quite certain Bruce had never spoken about it to anyone. The other girl seemed to misinterpret her silence, as she kept gloating:

"I know all about what happened with his last real girlfriend, how she was too greedy for him and he kicked her out of town. I will never ask him for money or-"

Diana tuned her out: Bruce had mentioned a past greedy girlfriend who had been directly involved in his last kidnapping. She snorted, amused. Vicky knew nothing but what he had wanted people to know. She felt lighter knowing he really trusted her.

"What are you smirking at, bitch!" the other girl snapped. "You think you can make fun of me?"

Diana blocked the hand that was about to slap her out of instinct. She immediately twirled Vicky's arm in her back and held it upward. The rest of Vicky's friends gasped and took a step back. She knew their type: attack in group a lone girl for intimidation was fine, but the moment she showed some backbone, they'd scatter out of fear of being hurt.

"I'm not making fun of you," Diana replied, squeezing a little harder. "But I will not tolerate your insults."

"Let me _go_!" Vicky whined, vainly trying to struggle.

"Bruce is _mine_ ," she added, a little more harshly that she intended. "Why don't you check with him too, little _vindictive_ girl?"

She released Vicky and pushed her forward. A friend of the girl caught her before she fell. Diana picked her bag and left the room.

 _Later_

"Vicky Vale is a pain the ass; what did you ever see in her?" Diana declared. Bruce eyed her with mild amusement. They both had a free period so he had opted to join his girlfriend on a bench while waiting for the next. Ollie had teased him merciless for turning 'tamed'. Arthur had grumbled something about masculinity loss before following Mera like a puppy.

"What happened?" he asked as he linked their hands together. The same genuine smile appeared on her face at his small gesture. Bruce marveled at how little things made her so happy, and promised himself to do it more often.

"Cornered me in a bathroom. Told me how you heartlessly threw your last real girlfriend out of town."

Bruce sighed, feeling the beginning of a headache coming.

"Selina sold me-"

"I know," she interrupted him gently. "And I don't blame you."

He remained silent for a while. He hadn't thought of Selina in months, mostly because of his growing interest in Diana. Still, her could still picture the hurt on her face during their last conversation and the harsh words he had used to push her away.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again." He said quietly. "I was…cruel to her. In spite of what happened, I knew her background, and I used it in spite against her." He paused and admitted: "I was afraid _he'd_ come after her. He can be oddly…protective of me, at times."

"So we better not breakup soon I supposed?"

"She put my life in danger," Bruce nuanced, not liking the sudden wariness in her tone. Though, in retrospect, he supposed he couldn't blame her. "And I'm not intending to break up anytime soon. Are you?"

Diana smiled, which made him feel a lot better.

"Of course not. We're still on for Saturday night?" he nodded. "Good. Now why don't you shut up and kiss me like a proper boyfriend?"

Bruce couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes ma'am."

 **Five Dates**

The steam of water fell heavily upon her shoulders like a warm cascade. Diana sighed in delight: a hot shower after over an hour training led by Antiope in a mood felt like heaven. She ran her hands over her body, winced every time they brushed a bruise. As the soap did its work, she reviewed her latest sparring session, on how she could take the upper hand faster next time. Antiope had paired her with Artemis and the redhead had not been tender. Still, she did tend to favor her left side and use her raw strength. Since her match against Bruce though, she had done some research and a few new moves had caught her off-guard. Thankfully Diana hadn't been caught off-guard _too much_ , or the redhead would have beaten her properly.

Her thoughts were brought back to Bruce. He had acted oddly opened and affectionate today…was it because of her mother's 'permission'? Diana didn't care much about PDA, though she and Artemis had to keep a low profile for obvious reasons. She wondered then if he would be the same tomorrow…which was already Friday. And Saturday was Oliver's party.

They had discussed the matter a little. Bruce had explained he usually stayed no more than two hours, after which he either returned to the manor, either crashed a room upstairs or hunted for a fling. This time though, she'd be with him so he promised he would stay away from alcohol and refrain from seeking female company. The latter had been a tease, but she had still hit him nonetheless. And he had told her to dress 'casual'. Diana smiled at the thought that he might not want her to be too elegant so she wouldn't catch everyone's attention. The main trouble was, he had hinted she might have to stay over at either Oliver's or at his house, as they would certainly remain till around three or four, depending on the mood. And to do so, Diana needed permission from her mother.

The water started to run less warm. Diana sighed and washed the shampoo away. She would announce her intention of staying over at Bruce's Saturday night tonight. Had her mother been in Europe for whatever reason, she would have asked Antiope. Afterthought, while she didn't think her aunt would refuse her, she wasn't her legal parent and would want her to bring the matter to Hippolyta.

Stepping out of the shower, she took the fluffy red towel and wrapped it around her body. The cool temperature in the room distracted her momentarily –and she realized she had forgotten to close the window of her bedroom. As the boss's daughter, she was allowed her own private adjacent shower, and wasn't keen on stepping out in cool air after drying off her hair. After a quick debate, she wrapped her hair in a second towel –deciding they could wait a few seconds and stepped in her bedroom.

She wasn't alone. Someone was sitting on her bed, and that someone was not supposed to be there.

"Steve?" Diana blurted in shock. "What are –the _hell_?"

She instinctively tightened her grip on her towel. Steve was fidgeting nervously, trying not to look at her.

"I had to see you." He whispered, and finally settled for staring at the ground. Something wasn't right, she thought. Her mother's security would have never let him in and it took her a few seconds to realize…

"Did you sneak through the _gardens_?" she asked, stunned.

"The old fence hasn't been repaired," he explained. "Anyone who knows that access can get in. And you never close your blinds till you go to sleep." He suddenly forgot his embarrassment and stared at her straight in the eye. "Diana, you can't keep going out with Bruce Wayne."

She clenched her teeth, a little more than angry now.

"And why not?" she hissed.

Steve stared at her like she had just said something incredibly stupid.

"Why not?" he repeated. "He's a jerk and a moron! Do you know how many girls he flirted with then dumped?"

"I don't think he kept count," she replied dryly. "Steve, you can't tell me you sneaked all the way through my room just to tell me –"

"And the other day at the Fair –the madman who was going after you and that little girl –he's dangerous Diana. You have to stay away from him!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"That is my decision to make," she growled. "Now you listen-"

"I love you."

Silence. Diana gaped, eyes round in shock. Steve flushed and stared back at the floor.

"You're my best friend, you've always been there for me," he went on. "You're smart and kind and beautiful and strong and I think we'd be great together. Everyone can see it. I see it."

She didn't.

"Steve-" she started to protest.

"You gave him a chance and you don't even know him!" He looked desperate. "Why won't you give _me_ a chance? What if I asked for a chance to prove myself to you?"

"Steve-" she tried again.

He must have seen the look in her eyes; the kind that said, _I love you, but not that way_. His whole face fell, his shoulders slumped. And then, a determined glint appeared in his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his mouth upon hers. Diana stiffened, first at the contact, next at the taste.

 _Has he been drinking?_

In her semi-shocked stance, she didn't shove him off. Steve took advantage of her split second distraction to step forward and give her in a one-sided passionate kiss.

"St-" she tried to speak when he parted for air. He ignored her and reached for her face to cup her jaw. "Stop it!"

She shoved him away and punched him. He stumbled backwards into her drawer, causing a major ruckus throughout the house. Artemis busted in her bedroom, batons lifted and ready to hit. When she understood the situation, her face took a hint of rage and she nearly threw herself on him.

"Stop! Please Artemis stop!"

The redhead did; but not before kneeling him in the balls. Steve squeaked and curled into fetal position. Diana caught her towel before it dropped on the floor. A few other girls entered the room, attracted by the noise. Whispered ran around until she spoke up again:

"Escort him out. And tell Io to get the breach in the old fence mended," she ordered. Her voice didn't waver but her fists were tightly clenched in her towel. "Thank you ladies."

Quite anticlimactically, Steve was hoisted up and dragged down the corridor. After ensuring she was alright and not too shaken by the intrusion, the other women returned to their dormitories. Only Artemis waited until everyone was gone to confront her.

"You're not going to call the cops on him?" she growled. Diana avoided her gaze. "You are too _soft_. If you want to be respected, you need to show who commands here and not allow that little twerp get away with it."

"He won't," she replied softly. "I'll think of something. But I don't think he deserves the cops. Nothing happened."

"Clemency is not necessarily a fault," the redhead nuanced. "But in this case, you are wrong. A lot of bad things could have happened, and you know it."

Artemis finally left and shut the door behind her. Only then, Diana thought of locking the window with shaky hands. She returned to the bathroom, dried her hair and dressed up for the night. When she returned to her room, she double checked for an intruder. There was none of course, but the itching feeling she wasn't alone, that a shadow lurking in the corner of her room could be someone waiting for her didn't left her skin. It wasn't until she was sitting on her bed, at the exact same spot he had, that realization hit her worse.

Steve had just ambushed her in her own bedroom. Steve Trevor had broken onto her property, bypassed security, sneaked into her private sanctuary and-

She reached for her phone and dialed Bruce's number. He picked up on the third ring.

" _Yeah?"_

"Hey," she said, relieved to hear his voice.

" _Hey princess._ " His light tone made her wish he was there even more. _"You okay?"_

She thought of responding by the affirmative, thought of lying and just falling into one of their routine talks.

"No I'm not." And before she could stop herself, she told him everything. Bruce let her speak, listening without interrupting for which she was grateful. "I'm so stupid," she ended. "I trusted him! I trusted him and –"

Her voice died in her throat. What would the boys say? What would Etta say? They were first Steve's friends before becoming hers, and she knew they sided with the blonde more often than with her. Napi might understand, but he had always been a little bit apart. Charlie and Sameer though…and Etta! What would Etta think of this?

" _I'm coming over,"_ he said sharply.

"No it's…I'll be alright. I just…" she hesitated. "I don't even know why I called. I should let you go back to sleep. It's a school day tomorrow."

" _Do you really think I care about school right now?"_ he echoed in disbelief.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm surrounded by my mother's employees, nothing will happen to me."

There was a heavy silence.

" _He still managed to sneak into your bedroom,"_ Bruce pointed out. Diana felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I hadn't closed the blinds yet and my windows were opened. Without that, he couldn't have-"

" _Princess_."

She paused, breathed in and out.

"I'll be fine," she repeated softly. "Thank you Bruce."

" _Come over Friday night,_ " he bluntly said, no place left for argument. Any other day, she might have protested or snapped that she was not to be micromanaged, but this wasn't any other day. He sounded concerned and she didn't feel comfortably in her own room right now.

"I'll ask my mother," she said instead.

" _Tell her Alfred will set up the guestroom,_ " he went on. _"Just bring a change of clothes and whatever makeup you girls put on. We'll provide the rest."_

Diana couldn't help snort.

"I don't do makeup Bruce," she chided, and paused. "Didn't you have something planned Saturday?"

" _I'll postpone it. You're more important."_

His spontaneous reply brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you Bruce. Don't postpone your thing yet, I'm not sure mother will allow me to sleep over Friday yet."

" _As you wish princess."_

He didn't sound happy but willing to comply. They remained silent for a few moments before she spoke again:

"I really should let you go to bed. It's getting late."

" _I'm insomniac,_ " he reminded her. " _And even if I wanted, it's poker night."_

"Poker night?" she repeated, intrigued.

" _The guys and a few friends from other cities come over once every few months. We turn it into a poker tournament that lasts late in the night. I didn't invite you this time because they can be a bit…overwhelming."_

"Uh-hum," she hummed skeptically.

" _And I want to keep you for myself a little longer before the formal introductions."_

She had to remember he had no family other than Alfred. His friend would be by default his family. She hadn't even properly met Arthur or Oliver yet.

"Right. And you were about to come here?" she realized.

" _It wouldn't be not the first time I've deserted them. When something happens to the kids at the hospital, the nurses tend to call me. When Dick fell and broke his leg, he had a nightmare and asked for me. I had to go to the hospital at two in the morning. They know I wouldn't leave unless it was important and they're spending the night anyway. You sure you don't want me there?"_

In his background, a door opened and a male voiced what sounded to be a question. Bruce responded something along the lines of 'get lost' before the door closed and silent returned.

"Even if you did come, you'd have to go through my mother's bodyguards first," Diana went on, but she felt a smile grow on her face.

" _I'm known to be very persuasive."_

"Oh really?"

" _I scored a second date with you in spite of my colorful reputation."_

Diana smiled fondly.

"I just gave you the benefit of the doubt." She hesitated before adding: "And I'm glad I did."

There was a momentary silence on the other side.

" _Thank you_ ," he spoke softly.

"Sorry for disturbing your game." She added for good measure.

" _It's fine. I was losing anyway."_

"Would you teach me poker next time?"

" _Sure_." He hesitated. _"Diana, if those friends of yours turn their back on you, I usually keep busy in a small room on the top floor when I'm not in class or with the guys. Peeks of having a hand in the school's finances. It's number 408. Our schedules are about the same tomorrow, so you're welcomed anytime."_

She closed her eyes, relieved at the idea of having a place to go in case things didn't go so well.

"Thank you."

" _Try to sleep Diana._ " He hesitated, and asked: _"Do you want me to keep the line open till you fall asleep?"_

She smiled in spite of herself.

"I'll be –don't worry Bruce, I'll be fine. And I'll see you tomorrow," she replied instead. "Good night."

He didn't answer right away, but he eventually wished her a good night too. When she hung up, Diana thought he wanted to say something else and wondered what it could be.


	8. Oliver's Party

**Phew, longest chapter so far. FYI, I've almost wrapped up Five Dates. So, it will go till chapter 12 (the epilogue) and will be updated every Saturday.**

 **Till then, thank you for the reviews, to those who are following and who favorite-d.**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine, again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **8**

 **Oliver's Party**

When she crossed the school gates this time, Diana was not in a cheery mood. Her eyes were darting right and left, seeking for the one person she could have words with. Etta hadn't arrived yet, neither had the boys. She wondered if Steve had spoken to them about the past night's actions, if they had been aware of his intentions…if they had agreed with them.

She checked her phone, saw a message form Bruce.

' _Here if you need to. Don't have class till ten.'_

"Diana!"

His voice made her stiffen. She slowly put her phone back into her pocket and met Steve's eyes. The girls hadn't been tender while escorting him out; he had bruises all over the face, a split lip and he seemed to favor his right knee. His breathing pattern seemed a little off. She wondered if Artemis had cornered him too.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I don't know what I was thinking –the guys and I were talking and they said I should tell you how a feel before it was too late, and I don't know why I just thought that sneaking through the gardens would mean talking to you the fastest way and –" he paused to breath ."I know what I did is wrong but please Diana you have to see I'm right! You don't really love him, he's just a novelty and you'll get tired of him if he doesn't get tired of your first-"

She didn't let him finish. She slammed her knee in his balls.

Steve made the same unmanly squeak as he had the previous night and fell to his knees, holding his crotch in a very undignified manner. Other students stared at the scene, hungry for some drama. Diana crouched over him and said clearly:

"You won't speak to me. You won't look at me. You won't come close to me. I'm not ready to forgive you anytime soon. My choices are mind to make, and mine alone. I'm letting you off the grid this time because you obviously have already been taken care of and you were my best friend all these years. If you try to get closer to me again, you know what I can do. And trust me, I will make that," she nodded at his bruises. "A walk in the park."

Upon these words, she stood up and walked away. From the corner of the eye, she saw Etta staring oddly at her and the boys running to their fallen friend's side. Diana forced herself to ignore her and headed straight for the room 408.

 **Five Dates**

The door opened on the second knock. Diana blinked as Bruce appeared, wondering if he had been waiting for her all along.

"The window gives on the school yard," Bruce explained and stepped aside to let her in. "I saw everything."

She entered the room wordlessly. It obviously used to be a classroom, but the tables had been removed and a large desk with a large computer and papers, along with shelves covered with books took most of the space. An old battered couch was stuck in a corner.

"It's…cozy in here," she remarked.

"As I told you, Wayne Enterprise has invested a bit in the school and hands off old electric stuff. Well, old for the company; it's almost brand new for high-school standards. The only compensation is a private room so I can mind my own business when I'm not in class."

"Neat," Diana said with a faint smile. Bruce's smile faded and worry took over.

"Hey." He stepped closer and pulled her into a gentle hug. Diana closed her eyes, loving how his arms felt strong around her waist. She never thought herself needy before, but she might not mind lowering her guard around him. Perhaps Steve and Vicky would be proven right in time, perhaps Bruce just wanted to use her and would cast her aside later…but she'd rather not believe them, not when his touch comforted her more than all the words anyone had said so far.

"Thank you for having me in your sanctuary," she said. Bruce pulled back, offered her a warm smile. His fingers brushed aside a hair from her face.

"You might get a bit bored, I need to finish an essay before the end of the morning," he gave her an apologetic shrug. "Good enough grades are another condition if I want to keep my privileges."

"I understand," she said, and did. She probably had a book tucked somewhere in her bag. He suddenly cupped her cheek and redirected her gaze on him.

"Seriously, how are you?"

His concern warmed her and when she smiled, it was genuine.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I think he just got over his head and didn't think much before acting."

"He is your friend and he broke your trust. That is no excuse," Bruce shot back. His hand rested over her abdomen while the other caressed her cheek. "He should have asked for permission before trying anything."

"You didn't back at the manor," she pointed out. She put her hands on his chest, spread them over. He was solid, firm and real.

"I liked my odds." He replied with a hint of amusement. "And I _did_ ask before going too far."

' _I know what I said,' he whispered and she felt his breath brush her skin. 'So tell me to stop.'_

Slowly but certainly, he brought her closer, breathed over her mouth. Diana closed the distance between them, closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Once again, she understood why he had earned his reputation. She melted under his response, felt the solidity of his arm in her back again. Her mind grew dizzy and she forgot her surroundings. How long did she stay in that wonderful haze? They suddenly parted for air. His hands rubbed soothing circles over her lower back. Diana dropped her forehead in the crock of his neck. He smelt like lime and sweat. Her hands curled into his shirt and she smiled sadly against his skin. She was falling for him, and hard.

"You look tired." He said. She hadn't slept well after, if at all. In spite of her best efforts to hide it under makeup, he noticed anyway. Their noses brushed again. "You want to lay on the couch? It's not the most comfortable but you'll be able to rest a little."

"I'd like that."

It smelt of him Diana thought when she curled on her side, and remembered him mentioning often taking naps to catch up with the hours he couldn't sleep during the night. As she put her head on the cushions, he pulled a blanket from under the couch and covered her. Then he sat on the floor, took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the palm reverently, eyes halfway closed, as if savoring a rare treat. Diana blushed slightly.

"I thought you had an essay to finish?"

"I can take a break."

Their eyes met and held. Bruce caressed her forehead, trailed over her cheek down to her lips.

"I'm right here." He said. "Sleep Diana, I'm right here."

She fell into a deep slumber after that.

 **Five Dates**

As she didn't have permission to sleep over at his house that night, Diana had to return to her home and after her customary training, spent hours with Bruce on the line. She had no idea what he was doing on his side, but just hearing him moving around and going about with his business while she was reading reassured her. The next day was spent finishing her homework and waiting impatiently for him to pick her up. He finally arrived on the allotted time and ordered Alfred to drop them off at his friend's house.

Oliver Queen's place was huge, quite like Bruce's manor, but much more modern-looking. Her boyfriend's home had a distinct Victorian-era style and Oliver's house of glass and granite screamed a complete different world, though not any less pompous. She had never really spoken to him or Arthur before and only knew him through their rash reputation and Bruce's words, but now that they were approaching him amongst another semi-dozen students, Diana gave him a closer second glance. He was handsome up close, blonde hair and green shirt matching his green eyes. He didn't hold a candle to Bruce though.

"Hey guys!" Oliver's cheerful voice piped in. "You made it!"

"Told you we would," Bruce said and patted his friend's shoulder. "For property's sake; Diana, meet Oliver; Ollie, Diana."

"Thank you for giving his pining moron a chance," Oliver said chirpily. "He's been stalking you for so long it was great when he finally made his move."

Stalking? She thought and glanced at Bruce. His ears had taken an odd shade of red.

"Says the guy who can't collect his _masculinity_ to speak to one girl."

Oliver placed his hand over his chest and sighed dramatically:

"You wound me man, truly. Dinah is a sparkling jewel, I have to find the right approach." He paused. "Constantine is here, by the way."

Bruce's expression darkened.

"He came _here_?"

"He said something about not being able to reach you at your house, so he crashed here knowing you'd show up eventually. Said it was urgent, and couldn't wait."

Her boyfriend frowned, annoyed.

"Sorry Di, I have to abandon you for a moment," he eventually said apologetically. "It shouldn't be long, why don't you hang around the house? I'll find you. Unlike my place, it's not that big," he gave Oliver a smug stare. Oliver stuck his tongue out in childish retaliation.

"You better make it up to me," Diana warned. "I don't like being stood up for too long."

He kissed her sweet and short, probably to soothe her irritation.

"Half an hour tops," he promised. "Be nice while I'm away."

Diana rolled her eyes and watched him disappear amongst the crowd

"Who is Constantine?" she aimed the question at Oliver. The blonde smiled nervously.

"Why ask me?"

"Because I have a feeling Bruce won't be honest if I ask him."

The blonde teenager ran a hand in his hair.

"Look; I don't know much of the guy. I just know he's an Irish private detective who works for or with Bruce occasionally. He's a weirdo, but Bruce always manages to make friends with…I wouldn't even call them 'friends', but 'allies'."

Diana raised an eyebrow. That was an odd term to use. Oliver hesitated a split second, but seemed to make up his mind and asked:

"Do you...did you see his family portrait in his father's office?" she nodded. Oliver shifted uncomfortably when she showed no particular sign of recognition. "Well, if you're going to date him…you should take another look at it. You should figure out why if you're half as smart as he claims you are. Oh, another guest, see you later Di!"

He promptly left before she could stop him, leaving her alone in the middle of a crowd of people too busy to party to notice her. Most were students of her high-school; a handful didn't seem from around town at all. Tucking Oliver's words in a corner of her mind, Diana decided to seek for her own form of entertainment until her wayward boyfriend returned.

 **Five Dates**

Bruce shut the door and locked behind him. On the couch, a man with dirty blonde hair and tired eyes glanced up quickly. Upon seeing, he relaxed slightly. His left hand held a lighter while the right was toying a cigarette.

"Mrs. Queen doesn't tolerate smoking in this part of her house," Bruce said. John Constantine didn't even bother glaring and put his lighter back in his pocket. He was exhausted, Bruce realized, and pretty beaten up. His face had a few leftover bruises and his mouth was split on the side. "What happened to you?"

The private detective waved his concerns away.

"One oh my own investigations. Don't fuss Wayne, I'm here about your man."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. Constantine had been one of the players helping him track down his nemesis. He needed to tell the man to either stop reporting to him or refer to Gordon next time.

"Your friend is preparing something big," he said. "I dunno how things are going to blow up this time, but-"

"John, stop." he interrupted. "I'm going to give you the number of a cop. Tell him everything you know about the case. I'm dropping out."

Constantine stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"I'm dropping out," Bruce repeated. "I can't keep going."

The detective's expression twisted into hurt and anger.

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"So far he kept his focus on me. Lately, he's been stalking my girlfriend. He's making me choose, and I'm choosing Diana." The man looked outraged. Before he could speak, Bruce snapped: "You think it's not killing me? I wasted three years going after that fucking bastard! You know how sick he can be!"

"Why did you have to pick up a lassie _now_?" Constantine protested. "You knew there was a risk, that's why-"

"She's Lymps's daughter."

The private detective fell silent, stunned.

"You're kidding me." Bruce shook his head. Constantine snorted. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. You're dating Lymps's daughter and you can't find _him_?"

"She doesn't know her father," he interrupted harshly. "And he knows I'm onto him. Lymps and _he_ are in contact somewhat, but I'm not –I'm not putting Diana at risk."

The private detective stared at him contemplatively.

"Your plan got you bitten back in the arse, eh?" He still sounded angry, but moderately. "Least you backing out now tell me you're not a complete bastard yet. Does she know?"

Bruce's expression turned bitter.

"She just knows about the game. I didn't tell her _his_ name, or that I know about Lymps."

Constantine smirked.

"Ah well, when she finds out and dumps your sorry ass, call me and we'll pick up where we left the case. Have fun while it lasts, Wayne boy. Something tells me it won't be long."

Bruce didn't reply but glared at a vase intensely, wishing looks could burn. Constantine left the room whistling.

 **Five Dates**

Diana sighed as she sent away the third guy in a ten minute span. She had spotted the little group on the side taking bets on how many times she would reject them till she gave in to one of them.

A green cocktail was posed in front of her. Diana was about to snap that she was not interested when she realized the giver was the one guy she had been waiting for.

"An apology for abandoning you," Bruce said with a sorry smile. "I'm all yours now."

He was holding his own glass, she briefly wondered if there was alcohol in there. Then her gaze slid back on the one he was holding out for her.

"What is that?"

"Lois says it's the greatest girl cocktail for a party. Never actually tasted it, so I'm taking her word for it."

Diana took it and tasted it: lemon, rheum, mint. Not bad, she concluded. But that was not what she came for. She put it back on the counter, grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Wanna dance?"

Bruce stared at her like she'd asked him to dress up like a ballerina.

"Is that a 'no'?" she teased. He had brought her here, she would have her dance. "You made me waste thirty minutes, pay up now."

Bruce scoffed, but he put his glass on the counter and followed her into the crowd.

' _party, party,party_

 _I came to party, party, party,_

 _She came, she came to party'_

Truth be told, Diana had little experience when it came to dancing in clubs. Given the way others moved their bodies, it couldn't be that hard. 'Dancing' here was mostly jumping to the beat and shifting from one foot to the other. Still, the _bambambam_ of the basses were pretty easy to follow.

' _Cause we are one soul and one heart_

 _We feel it from the start right now_

 _We gotta live our life'_

At first, Diana thought she should at least try to move like others did. Then she gave a look at Bruce who looked miserable as he attempted to mimics others too. They glanced at each other. She burst into laughers.

' _Don't you know that everything will turn out right,_

 _Tonight,_

 _All we need is just a little time,_

 _Tonight, tonight'_

He grabbed her and twirled her around so she'd feel him in her back. The lights and the music were slowly numbing her. Bruce was pressed behind her, his hands on her hips, swaying off rhythm. In spite of the heat and the many people around them, she felt his breath on her neck, his chest in her back. And she suddenly wanted to see him and touch him.

As if answering her prayers, the music dimmed.

' _Never again, isn't that what you said?_

 _You've been through this before_

 _An' you swore this time you'd think with your head.'_

Diana turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. The slow began and couples formed all around them.

' _No one, would ever have you again_

 _And if taking was gonna get done_

 _You'd decide where and when'_

Steve had taught her to 'dance' the old-fashioned way, by _swaying_. At the time, she had thought it ridiculous and awkward. Now, with Bruce's arms around her waist and standing close, their eyes locked together, faces inches apart, Diana had to admit she kinda liked it.

' _Just when you think you got it down,_

 _Your securely tied and bound_

 _They whisper promises in the…DARK'_

And the slow shifted into something very less slow-ish. Bruce rolled his eyes as many other couples parted in confusion.

"Ollie's mother sneaked a few of her songs in the playlist," he shouted in her ear to cover the music. "It's kinda fun to see what will come out sometimes, so Ollie lets them for the heck of it."

They danced for another while, after which Diana started to get hungry. Bruce led her in the back of room closer to the buffet. Plenty of sandwich clubs, crackers and other junk food in prevision to fuel the appetite of a big bunch of teenagers were on display. The alcohol was to be served directly in plastic glasses from a canister –beer mostly. Bartenders prepared more refined drinks like the cocktail Bruce had given her earlier.

They sat at an isolated table, mostly to be able to converse with each other. Bruce being used to these parties, pointed out people to her and told her some anecdotes he knew. They came across a wild Clark waving around like a madman and his girlfriend having the time of their lives. They ended up spotting Oliver chatting up a blonde girl. Given Bruce's amused smirk, Diana deduced she was the infamous Dinah.

The rest of the evening went by rather smoothly. They danced again, fell in step when the Macarena came to be heard. Another round of appetizers, crackers and more alcohol to keep them going, and a few hours later Diana was starting to feel the aftermath. Bruce seemed to notice she was clinging to stay clear-headed and eventually led her to another part of the house. It was quieter here, clearer too.

"It's the guest wing," he explained. "Only Clark, Arthur and a few others –including me –have a guest room. Others are usually kicked out after four in the morning and driven back with taxis."

"You really know the place well," she pointed out.

"I've known Ollie since we were kids," he replied. "And after all the partying going around…yeah, I do."

"You want to go to sleep?"

"I'm exhausted. You?"

"A bit," she admitted. "Are we going to share a room or is there a free one for me somewhere?"

"I asked Alfred to put your stuff in my usual room too," he said. "But I can ask Ollie for another one, if you prefer. I _can_ keep my hands to myself."

Diana raised a skeptical brow, but even the thought of his hands roaming over her body didn't sound too bad.

"Great." Maybe she could tease him a bit…make out for a while before falling asleep…see how far they'd go…

"You have that look on your face princess," Bruce said warily. "I don't know what to make of it."

She smirked, and the expression on her face made him lose a bit of composure.

"You'll just have to find out."

 **Five Dates**

Her head hurt and she could smell her fool breath even through a closed mouth. Diana whined in pain as she slowly regained consciousness. She first recorded that she was lying in a bed in her underwear. The second thing she noted was that she had sprawled all over a very masculine body wearing barely more than nothing.

"You're awake?"

Diana stiffened, grabbed the covers and pulled away. Thankfully, it was just Bruce. _Just_ Bruce. Lying half naked in boxers next to her –or rather underneath her.

"What happened?" she asked, and her voice felt so dry and coarse and –damn that headache.

"Don't remember?" he inquired sleepily. He looked sleepy. His hair was even more a mess than usual.

She didn't feel sore, didn't feel the contentment that usually came after…Diana's cheeks turned a shade redder at the reminder of how her body seemed to hum mornings after with Artemis. At least she knew nothing physical had occurred. Or rather –nothing physical had occurred to _her_. Bruce's chest was covered with bite marks, from his throat to his collarbone and hipbone.

"That's your artwork," he confirmed. Diana froze. "I tried to reciprocate, but you fell asleep when I had to go to the bathroom." She stared at him, eyes wide in shock. "You hit me in your sleep when I tried to put a shirt on you." Blinked twice. "Then you went all octopus-mode on me when I laid next to you." She couldn't see his face as she promptly buried hers in the covers in embarrassment, but she definitively heard the amusement in his tone. "Trust me princess, I was not complaining."

"I don't know if I should hit you or apologize," she muttered.

"If you want me to bite me again, I'm all yours," Bruce said casually.

She hit him.

 _Later_

Bruce had gallantly let her take the first shower. As the water washed away her headache, Diana was starting to remember bits of what had happened the previous night. And she had the sudden urge to strangle Bruce for his little omission. She had done a _lot_ more than _bite_.

 _Her tongue licking her way down his neck while he struggled not to jerk his hips upward. She was comfortably straddling his waist, wriggling her butt against the hardness beneath his zipper. A wandering hand cupped her breast, thumb rolling over the own bra-covered nipple. She pulled back, slapped it away, chided him with a dry '_ don't touch yet _' and resumed her exploration downwards._

She remembered biting his nipple while caressing his erection through the layer of his trousers, how he instinctively thrust upward and came with a stiff cry. She remembered grinning smugly and then the surprised yelp when he reached for her and rolled her underneath him, kissing the breath out of her. His hands had been everywhere, his mouth demanding and firm, his body punning her underneath him. She vaguely remembered him mentioning needed to clean himself first, feeling disappointed as he disappeared behind the bathroom door and drifting off…

Gods, she really _did_ fall asleep on him.

Diana whimpered in shame and hid her face behind her hands. How was she supposed to face him now? Even though her memory was a little blurry, she knew she had wanted him, which made her passing out even more embarrassing.

She reached for her towel, wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. Her underwear was lying on the sink but her dress had taken a fall in the water on the floor. She rolled her eyes and figured she might as well put her change of clothes right away. Except that…it was in the bedroom, where Bruce had stayed behind to change. Diana shook her head and berated herself for being silly; she didn't take that long to take her shower, but even Bruce dressed up faster than that. She steeled herself and stepped in the room.

Bruce _was_ dressed when she left the bathroom; his pants were on, sleeveless shirt on top revealing his muscles shoulders. He was folding his pjs clumsily, looking frustrated with his lack of skill in that field. He reminded her of those statues of Greek gods her mother affectionate, unmovable as the time went by. She bit her lower lip, enthralled by the picture -and if she dared to admit it, _maybe_ a little aroused.

As if sensing her presence, Bruce turned around and stared at her. She suddenly remembered she was still wrapped in her towel and nothing much else and cleared her throat.

"I…uh, forgot my clothes."

His eyes were fixed on her legs in a frightening intensity. They slowly follow her shape, momentarily stopped on the curves that weren't covered, and then stopped on her face.

"Hn," he grunted.

He abandoned his folding and approached her. The tension raised a notch when he stopped inches away from her. She recognized the expression on his face by now, knew that in a second or so, he would -

Instead of aiming for her lips as she previously assumed, he nuzzled her neck and pressed his mouth to her throat. Diana stilled and felt a shiver run down her spine. His free hand ran down her towel, over her hips, down to the edge where the skin of her thighs began. He caressed her there, edging under her towel, upper to her ass. His mouth never left the sweet spot under her jaw.

"I want to make you feel good, Diana," he whispered between two kisses. "I could make you feel so good. You know that, right?"

His left hand left her hair to slide in her back and brought her closer. Diana shivered as she listened to his too controlled breath. Bruce pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. He had that same look of hunger on his face, the same he bore on their first date in the living room, that very same that made her heartbeat wild…and at the same time, a little something more. The towel made the decision for her and dropped. Diana froze, aware she was only wearing panties. She reflexively brought her arms to cover her bare chest. He didn't stop her this time, but his eyes never left hers. It was her decision once again, she realized, and this time, he would not move until she gave him full reign. There was no doubt he wanted her. There was no doubt she wanted him too.

Diana made up her mind and slowly let her arms drop by her side.

* * *

 **The short lyrics are from ItaloBrothers and Floorfilla 'One Heart'. The other is Pat Benatar 'Promises in the Dark'. BTW, is it just a French custom or do people put the Macarena & the Madison in parties too? I know I don't think a party is successful until those two songs had been played at some point ^^" Just being curious.**

 **On a second note, the villain is definitively not the Joker. Care to guess who?**


	9. Ugly Truths Part 1

**This is definitively a bit of a fill-in chapter. I probably could have developed some passages, but it kinda felt the story would have dragged on unnecessarily.**

 **Posted one day early because I won't be able to Saturday. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Five dates**

 **9**

 **Ugly Truths Part 1**

Arthur scratched his belly, still a little sleepy. Ollie's party had been another great thing with lots of booze, music and pretty girls to flirt with. Mera had gone to visit her cousins for the weekend, so he couldn't exactly drag her there –not that she was fond of parties anyway. She didn't care if he flirted with others, as long as all he did was watch, everything was cool. So watch he did, flirt a little too, but he never went further. Mera was one of the few good things in his life, he didn't want to lose her over a meaningless fling.

Speaking of flings…

He paused in front of Bruce's customary guest room. The playboy had brought Prince the previous night and the two seemed to have the time of their lives. Ollie's manor may have been recently built, the walls weren't that thick in this part of the house. Curiosity got the better of him. He leaned an ear against the door and listened.

As he suspected, soft moans could be heard on the other side. He hesitated a moment, wondered if he would dare, and decided that if they hadn't locked the door, they deserved what was about to happen.

Much to his delight, the handle clicked and gave in. He pushed it open and got an eyeful. Prince was lying on the bed, arching her back against Bruce, who was currently hovering over her. Her hands were buried in his hair while he was busy sucking one round, glorious breast.

"Hey Bruce!" he shouted. " _Real_ breakfast is ready!"

The two immediately paused and stared at him. Prince yelped and moved her hands to cover herself. Bruce's expression turned thunderous.

"Get out!" he roared and reached for the closest thing to throw at him –a hundred dollar ashtray in crystal, mostly decorative, on the nightstand. Arthur shut the door just in time to hear it shatter into pieces against the panel. He howled in laughter. Cockblocking Bruce was a sport in itself, one he loved indulging in.

"What's going on?"

Oliver had arrived, looking sleepy himself. Too busy laughing, Arthur merely pointed at the bedroom door. Ever the curious one, his friend opened it to peek behind.

He slammed it right back, face turning crimson.

"You didn't," he blurted, staring at Arthur in shock.

"Ye bet I did," he replied with a smug smirk.

"We just saw his girlfriend naked. Bruce is going to kill us."

The sound of someone dressing up in a hurry made them pause.

"Not if ye outrun him first."

They took off before a very pissed Bruce Wayne could get his hands on them.

 _Later_

Diana never had the opportunity to speak to either Oliver Queen or Arthur Curry. She knew that given her closeness to Bruce, it would happen one day or another. She had not expected it to be under these circumstances.

"You really have to stop hanging around Bruce," Oliver said cautiously. "Your glaring face is as bad as his."

She momentarily reported her attention on him. Oliver gulped and focused back on his breakfast. Sitting next to him, Arthur was grinning maniacally.

"Had I known you were in the middle of something, I would have left you keep going," he assured her with complete insincerity.

Her glare only increased. Unlike Oliver, he did not look intimidated.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she spoke icily. Arthur kept the bravado up.

"Don't worry your highness; you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

Diana refused to feel embarrassed and met their gaze unblinkingly. Or at least, met Arthur's gaze unblinkingly. Oliver couldn't meet her eyes. The situation was still extremely awkward. When Bruce finally arrived after taking a cold shower, the tension raised a few notches as nobody dared to speak.

"Someone _nearly_ got lucky today."

Arthur clearly had a death wish.

"Speak of Diana like that again, I will destroy your bike," Bruce replied calmly as he started digging into the cereals. Arthur opened his mouth. "And I'll tell Mera you spy on naked girls," he added.

Arthur shut up. Breakfast went quietly after that.

"Why are you even friends with Arthur?" she asked Bruce later while they headed to his car. "He is such an _ass_."

"He can be a bit too much," Bruce gracefully admitted. "But he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." When Diana shot him an unconvinced stare, he added: "He had it rough lately and he doesn't like you, so I guess it can't be helped."

That last comment stopped her in her pace.

"He doesn't like me?" she repeated. Bruce shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "But why?"

"He has his reasons. I just know he wasn't particularly thrilled when I asked you out."

Diana felt startled; unsure how to respond. People had disliked her before, but at least they had a vague reason why. That Arthur would resent her for no particular one unsettled her. Bruce took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. And even if he doesn't, you're dating _me_ , not him. Are you still coming at the hospital?"

Diana nodded briefly.

"Of course," she assured him. "I want to see Cassie."

They arrived after lunch, so that the children were all set and ready to leave for an afternoon of adventure. Bruce was welcomed with a fanfare, and they 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' and whispered a lot when they realized Diana was accompanying him as his official girlfriend. The re-introductions were a little awkward; Diana had only briefly met Dick, Jason, Tim and Barbara had mostly spent her time glaring at her for being Bruce's girlfriend. She had no idea how to fit in their pre-conceived organization and they had no idea what to do of her.

The ice only broke when Cassie spontaneously came to her and extended her arms in the universal unspoken language of 'pick me up please'. Diana concurred. She felt Cassie tuck her head in her neck and relax. Within seconds, the little body became limp.

Diana glanced at Bruce for guidance, but he was staring at her with a frightening intensity.

"She deems you good enough as a safeguard," he whispered, and the slight tremor was the only sign betraying his inner turmoil. "Congratulation, you've earned her trust."

Cassie was a traumatized little girl. Diana barely knew her, barely had any interaction with her. But as she held her in her arms, she felt overwhelmed by an emotion she could not identify.

 _You've earned her trust._

Diana had to hold her tighter for fear of dropping her if her arms kept shaking the way they did.

"You better come and visit more often," Bruce warned.

"I will," she promised and meant it.

Cassie kept sleeping for two full hours. She only whined when Bruce took over, blinking awake at the transition of hands, and promptly felt back asleep in his arms. They played board games with the children, as Barbara and Dick were still unable to move around freely. Jason threw a fit when he lost three times in a row but Bruce managed to calm him down before the nurses had to get involved. Diana managed to lure Barbara into a conversation about horses and later she got to comfort Tim about his disease by explaining that hemophilia never stopped Antiope from accomplishing her own dreams. She felt closer to him as he and her aunt had, ironically, the same rare blood type. Dick engaged Bruce into a card game, which he lost repetitively –though Diana suspected her boyfriend lost on purpose no matter how hard he protested.

She didn't want to return home. She wanted to stay longer with the kids, wanted to give them time of her own and see them smile, hear them laugh…bring them a little happiness that others took for granted. Perhaps she understood why Bruce kept returning there every weekend. They needed him and he was all too willing to give them the attention they wanted.

"Do you want a big family someday?" she asked him as he drove her home.

Bruce's expression stroked her as odd; it was a simple question, yet he looked like she had addressed a very difficult subject.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be a great father," he replied simply and she left it there.

 **Five Dates**

They spent the next week closer than ever. Bruce still hung with Ollie and Arthur, but Diana was always welcomed to tag along. She met and befriended Mera, Arthur's girlfriend, with whom she was finding a lot of common ground. She also started to get closer to her other friends, eating with Shayera with whom she tied in sports, or Wally who gave her a handmade portrait of her he had drew himself. Etta and the boys didn't approach her, though she felt their eyes linger on her at times. She wasn't comfortable with talking to them yet, not when Steve still hung around like nothing was wrong.

Before she knew it, Friday was there. This time, she managed to convince her aunt to let her spend the weekend at Bruce's –the Friday night at least; Antiope had a special program for her Saturday evening. After promising a thousand times Bruce had not invited her over for that _sort_ of activity, Antiope had relented with a brief ' _be careful, I was young once too'_.

True to her word, the two spent the evening watching a movie and making out until reasonably late. Unlike last time, he invited her to spend the night in his bed with the reluctant promise of not being to overbearing.

Diana woke up in the same position she fell asleep in; comfortably wrapped in his arms. His regular breathing indicated he was still sleeping. She didn't date move; she knew that with his insomnia, he needed to rest as much as he could. She closed her eyes, let his warm arms and the rhythm of his breath lull her back to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she was alone. The clock on the bedside glared a ten twenty am.

 _Shit_! She cursed and hurriedly left the bed. She hadn't wanted to lie in so late, especially since she was at Bruce's house. Her cheeks flushed when she knew that she never stayed in bed over nine at home. Bruce's bed was a nuisance –far too comfy. By the time she was done showering, dressing up and heading downstairs, it was ten forty.

She encountered Bruce in the kitchen, sitting by the window, typing on his laptop. His face brightened when he saw her.

"Morning," he greeted, momentarily abandoning his work to join her.

"Hey," Diana mumbled but responded to his enthusiastic kiss. "Sorry I slept in."

"You needed it," he replied instead. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. There was stuff I needed to do." He grinned: "Well, that, and I wasn't sure I could keep my hands to myself."

She grinned back.

"Well, maybe I would have liked you to be hand-sy."

"Don't tempt me princess, you are still mine all day long."

A slight shiver ran down her spine at the way he said ' _mine'_.

"Okay, so what's the plan today?"

"I was thinking…want to try some exploring?" at her cocked head, he explained: "Underground tunnels on my propriety. I could show you the ones I've explored…those I haven't explored yet."

"Sounds like an interesting plan," she agreed. It was a good thing she took comfortable clothes in anticipation; Bruce wasn't the kind to linger at day all day round, and she was happy with that.

"Let's get you breakfast and then take off?"

"Perfect."

 _Later_

Diana had once traveled in France and visited the old sites left by the two World Wars. The tunnels under Bruce's gardens reminded her of the Maginot line, except far less neat and much, much darker.

"There are so many plants that grew underneath," he said as they walked down a narrow passage. "They emit oxygen, so it's easy to breathe."

The walls were in good shape in spite of their obvious age. Bruce had assured her he had walked these paths so many times as a child he knew where the fragile parts laid.

"So this path leads to…" he paused. "No, I'll just show you."

His childlike glee was contagious. Even though Diana never thought herself much of an explorer, this little escapade with Bruce was turning out fun. He led her a few corridors further down and they entered a huge rocky cave. She wasn't an expert in speleology, but even she could admire the work of the underground. Stalagmites hung from the irregular ceiling. Drops of water fell on the sides, carving their way in slowly. Others seemed to have spurt from the ground and reaching up to the sky. They weren't huge, per say, but Diana thought a few might tower over her.

"Stay on the lighted path," Bruce warned and pointed at the ceiling and the stalagmites. "These old ladies are fragile, and you don't want them falling on you."

The lighted path was made by a hole through the surface of the cave leading outside. It was blocked with strong bars to prevent anyone from falling through.

"I made the hole and crashed down here," Bruce explained. "Tripped one day I was running in the gardens. It took my family hours to realize I was missing. I'd snuck out, as I usually do. My br –butler, Alfred, found me eventually. There used to be a colony of bats there," he added and pointed at a darker part of the cavity. "We scared the hell out of each other when I fell."

"Hence your fear of bats?" she guessed. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah."

"How old were you?" she asked as she looked up. That was quite a fall.

"Five or six, I think? It wasn't that big. I landed there –" he pointed at a flat spot of dirt covered with green foam. "It was pretty thick and I was rather slim and light from running outside all the time. I only broke a leg and my wrist. Didn't hit my head. A fucking miracle, they called it at the time. I still have the scar."

Bruce moved his sleeve up and pointed at the thin line barely visible under the hairs of his arm. She brought his wrist to her mouth and kissed the edge of the small scar. He returned her hand and kissed his back in response. The brief touch still gave her shivers. Diana never thought she'd end up making out at the bottom of a cave, but in a split second they were sucking faces and locked in a passionate embrace. They parted for air again and when he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes twinkling and his lopsided smile that cut her breath…

And that's when the voices came from the back of her mind.

 _When he's done with you? When he tires of your perfectness and coolness and he's used you to the bone, he'll dump you. He'll dump you, Prince, and he'll return to me._

 _He's a jerk and a moron! Do you know how many girls he flirted with then dumped?_

Diana shut her eyes momentarily. Now was not the time for insecurities to resurface, damnit.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, because of course he'd notice a shift in her emotions.

"It's nothing."

Bruce nuzzled her nose encouragingly.

"C'mon, tell me."

She hated it, hated the thought poisoning her mind and spoiling the moment, wanted nothing else but to shove it in the farthest back of her mind. But the seeds had been planted far before anything happened between them and wouldn't go anytime soon, unless perhaps she addressed them with him.

"If you're going to dump me soon, just say it now."

His encouraging smile fell, replaced by confusion. He took a step back, released her, and she immediately missed his warmth.

"Dump you?" he repeated.

Diana sighed and avoided his gaze. She was going to hurt him, but better tear the band-aid now and be done with it. In the worst case, she would be heartbroken again.

"You have a reputation, Bruce. People love to remind me of it. I'd rather know now if I have to ask for extra punching bags this week instead of you toying with me a little longer."

That was definitively hurt on his face.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Oh just you listen," she snapped. "I was repeated my whole childhood that men were scum. When I befriended Steve, my mother didn't speak to me for weeks. It was like I'd betrayed her or something!" she reached to touch his cheek. He stiffened. She tried not to let it bother her. "I trust you, you idiot. But I can't help those stupid insecurities to surface."

"And if I was that kind of guy? What if I just wanted to get in your pants and sent you a text tomorrow saying we're done?"

He wasn't serious, Diana could feel it, but he still wanted her to contemplate his question.

"I'd be ashamed to having misjudged you, but I wouldn't regret this. It was my choice, my fault for falling for you," she added more quietly. "I wouldn't change a thing."

He tensed suddenly.

"Fall for me?" he repeated, and she thought she heard a tremor in his tone. She met his eye, unflinching.

"I _am_ falling for you Bruce," she said honestly. "I know it hasn't been that long since we've started dating, but yes, I am. And I won't regret saying it." She looked away. "It's okay if you don't-"

His hand cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him. His mouth crashed on hers, hard and clumsy but very intent in their message. Diana kissed back with abandon, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and closer.

"You want to know something, Diana?" he whispered when they parted. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in these past shitty years. You are so way out of my league I'm still wondering why you're sticking with me. Personal relationships always turn sour where I'm concerned. The last girl I truly liked sold me to killers and I've had a hard time trusting anyone after that." He paused, looking a hell lot more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. "So trust me, you're not the only one unsecured here."

"You think I'd betray you to others?" Diana repeated, stunned.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No! But –hell, that's what I'm trying to make you understand. I don't –I can't –not with him out there and –hell, I'm trying to say I'm falling for you too and it's freaking me out."

He paused, eyes wide like a deer caught in daylights. Then, his skin slowly turned into a deep crimson. If Diana hadn't been so stunned by his words, she might have laughed.

"Hey, we'll figure it out, okay?" she whispered. Their eyes met. "We'll figure it out Bruce, you and I, together. Sounds good?"

He smiled, and there was something terribly sad about it.

"You're going to walk away some day."

"What? No, Bruce-"

He kissed her, slow and soft and deep till her body felt warm and head dizzy. When they parted, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"All the people I love, I push them away," he spoke so quietly she nearly missed. "I hurt them and in the end, I'll hurt you too." Both hands cupped her cheeks. He pressed a reverent kiss to her temple. "I don't know when it'll happen, but it will and till that day-"

Diana interrupted him, confused and a little upset. What had gone into him to speak as such?

"It won't. Trust me, it won't."

Bruce shrugged, but his eyes weren't convinced so she kissed him back, pouring her emotions into it to let him know she was there and would be there for a long time.

 **Five Dates**

"Diana."

She stiffened. Her mother was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She wasn't supposed to be there till the next day.

"You are still seeing him?"

Diana clenched her teeth and sat straighter. She had been enjoying a book in her bedroom after Antiope's special training after a lengthy phone call to Bruce. Being reprimanded had not been on the plan.

"Yes I am."

Hippolyta's eyes flared.

"And how far are you thinking of going with him?"

Diana glared at her. Her mother's stare seemed to get through her, and she didn't like the answer she was getting.

"You _child_ , you have no idea-"

"Mother, enough!" Diana snapped. "If you wish to criticize my choices, fine, but I will not stop seeing Bruce. He is a _good_ man. He treats me with care and respect."

"He is arrogant, proud and a danger to you," she snapped back.

"And you are narrow-minded, mother," she added coldly. "He would never to anything to hurt me. He loves me."

Hippolyta stared at her as if she'd been slapped. Diana regretted speaking up for a brief moment, but the feeling quickly faded with her mother's next words:

"Men are animals," she said slowly. "Your affection for him will blind you to his faults and when his true face shows, he will leave you alone and broken."

"Is that what happened to you and my father?" Hippolyta opened her mouth to say –whatever, but Diana would not tolerate another lie. "No mother, I've had enough. I've kept my inquiries quiet because I didn't want to hurt you, but it's starting to hurt me too. Please mother, tell me what happened. I need to know what happened. _Please_."

Hippolyta stared at her in silence. Then, she shut the door and slowly headed to Diana's seat in front of her deskwork. Her features had hardened and her eyes were sharp. Diana put her book aside and waited.

"Twenty years ago," Hippolyta started. "The Princes used to have certain…prestige in the Greek families. When I was your age, I was introduced to a man named Hadrian Lymps. Since we had grown in the same circles, we were strongly encouraged to _get to know_ each other. We dated for a while. A few years later, and my parents expected a proposal. He did propose and as it was expected of me, I agreed." She paused. "Hadrian wasn't that bad, all things considered. Far from perfect, but not the worse man I've met. We got along; though I don't believe he truly loved me. To be fair, neither did I. We both belonged to influential families, it was how things went back in the days. A few weeks before the wedding…" she clenched her fists, closed her eyes briefly. Diana swallowed hard; feeling guilty. Perhaps she shouldn't have…

"If it's too hard," she started. Hippolyta shook her head.

"You deserve the truth Diana, and I have withheld it long enough," she said quietly. "Hadrian had two brothers; Porter and Zachary. Being the eldest, Hadrian was to inherit the family business. Unfortunately…let's just say he wasn't meant to be a businessman. He was a highly intelligent man with plenty of charms and charisma to lead, and he was suited for the job, but he didn't thrive in that position. His youngest brother, Zachary, would have obviously been a better choice. He was just as smart and sneaky, but far more aggressive and far more ruthless. Unfortunately, far more arrogant too. And when you knew how arrogant Hadrian was, that's saying something." Another pause. "There had always been this pronounced sibling rivalry between those two. I think that if Hadrian hadn't proposed, they would have pushed Zachary to make an offer instead. He knew that, so a few weeks before the wedding, Zachary visited me." She paused again. "He was a womanizer, and had set his eye on me for a while. That day, he came and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Diana felt her blood drain from her face. Hippolyta went on coolly:

"Hadrian found out within hours. His brother was the kiss and tell kind and Hadrian should have been deaf and blind not to hear of it. He cornered Zachary. Had Porter not intervened, he might have killed him out of rage."

Hippolyta paused again, her eyes suddenly lost in the distance.

"Hadrian had never been one to lose his temper." She went on calmly. "We had our arguments, but he would never raise his voice, not even when I did. I have never feared him in all those years I've known him. But when he came for me, his fists still red from beating his brother, his impeccable clothes torn into pieces and that expression on his face -he was the most terrifying vision I have ever seen." Her voice lowered to a bare whisper. "He asked –demanded –why I didn't resist. Why I didn't slam my fist in his face and kick him out of the house. I was _his_ fiancée, not his brother's. We fell into an argument, a violent argument. It ended…" she swallowed, shuddered. "Men are unpredictable, Diana. I can't say I regret what happened that night, but we decided to cancel the wedding. My parents died in an accident the following week, so they didn't have time to disinherit me. Antiope supported me when I started my current business, and I never spoke to the Lymps again."

Silence fell in the room.

"Mother," she started slowly. "Do you know _who_ my father is?"

Diana had never seen such a defeated expression on her mother's face.

"Your father is a Lymps," she eventually replied. "Whether it is Hadrian or Zachary, I still have no idea."

The implication hit her hard. Diana swallowed heavily as she tried to digest the news. She was either the product of a rape or an angry night with her mother's ex-fiancé. She didn't know which the better outcome was.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Hippolyta went on with the same calm, as if she hadn't just blown her mind. "Hadrian contacted me about two weeks ago. I hope Wayne has been honest enough with you to speak of his…admirer?"

"He mentioned he has been trying to find a murderer for years," Diana said quietly. "But he's quitting the game."

Hippolyta nodded in acknowledgment.

"That man…that ' _Jack'_ …is far closer to Wayne than you might suspect. If Hadrian is right in his theory…" She paused. "He believes Bruce took interest in you and asked you out because _he_ and Hadrian were acquainted. That would suggest Bruce knew a lot more on your parentage than he let on."

"You put a lot of faith in the word of a man you hate," Diana pointed out blandly. Hippolyta's expression softened slightly.

"I don't hate Hadrian, Diana. He was who he was, but when we were together, he treated me as an equal and was true to me, always. In that regard, I owe him to at least listen to what he has to say. Your boy has been deceiving you, no matter how much he claims he loves you. If you truly wish to pursue a relationship with him, at least confront him about how far his knowledge concerning your father goes. Do not let him use you any more than he already had."


	10. Ugly Truths Part 2

**This chapter is probably the central point of this fic, as I wrote the entire story based on it. And yes, even when I started One Date, I had Bruce's behavior based on this little one. Hope you'll enjoy a few more revelations :)**

 **Including the bad guy's name.**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **10**

 **Ugly Truths Part 2**

Alfred opened the front door, much to Diana's relief. The butler seemed to be surprised to see her, but let her in anyway. He told her he would warn Bruce of her impromptu arrival. It would certainly surprise him; she had sort of planning to stop by to visit the kids later this afternoon, but he wouldn't expect her to show up at his house at eight in the morning. It didn't matter, she thought as the butler led her through the corridors. He had unknowingly kept her awake all night.

Her move was bold and risky knew, but after her mother's confession the previous night, she needed to _know_.

Diana waited for Alfred to leave to sneak outside the room. Back at Oliver's party, the blonde boy had mentioned a family secret. As Constantine was a private detective and Bruce had ties to this criminal, whoever he might be, Diana had a hunch the two might be related. Coming now to Wayne manor to investigate while Bruce was most likely busy did not suit her well, but she had no choice. She knew her boyfriend well enough to guess he would manage to dance around the question –again –and distract her from her inquiries. So she used the momentary freedom she had to return to Thomas Wayne's office and take a second look at the 'hint' Oliver directed her to.

She found it rather easily and discreetly slipped inside. The office was plunged into darkness, but once she found the light, she approached the portrait.

Thomas and Martha Wayne were still standing proudly at every side of Bruce's. Oliver had said she should be able to figure 'it' out if she analyzed more carefully, so she did, taking one character a time. Bruce had definitively inherited from his father; the strong set of shoulders, the dark hair, most of his facial features…she recognized a great deal of him in his son. From his mother, he had the eyes and the soft smile. She seemed to stand not quite facing the painter, her hand flat on the curve of her hip.

Diana focused back on the smile. She thought there was something off about it –not in a bad way. The painter must have been talented to show so much emotion, pride and content and excitement, like she held a secret. Her attention returned to the hand on her hip. It was a weird position to hold for a painting.

Diana noted the oddity in the corner of her mind and stopped on mini-Bruce. He was a cute little boy, very solemn in his pose. His shoulders were just as stiff as his father's, the chin up, and his eyes…Diana frowned and took a step closer. His eyes were the wrong shade of blue. Instead of the cerulean she had grown accustomed to, the iris had been colored in blue-green, just as fierce, but just plain _wrong_. Another oddity, she thought, as the painter had done such good work with the parents. Could eye color change as one grew up? Or did the pigmentation shift with time? The painting couldn't be, what, ten years old? She absentmindedly checked for a date, found one in the bottom left.

March 2000. Diana frowned. Bruce was born in _October_ 2000\. It didn't make sense…

A through suddenly struck her; Bruce had never actually said outright it was _him_ standing between the two adults.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped, startled, and turned around to meet Bruce's uneasy eyes. He was wearing sweatpants and a black T-shirt, had been running most likely. Diana's first reflex would have been to apologize, but something held her back. Instead, she crossed her arms and asked firmly:

"When was this painting done?"

Bruce stared at her in silence. His expression had turned unreadable. She could _see_ the walls building in his eyes.

"March 2000," he confirmed. The painting had been made before his birth. Diana's heart beat louder. She put her hand at the exact spot Martha Wayne had rested hers. On her abdomen. Her smile and odd position made sense; she was pregnant.

"Who is he?" Diana demanded. Too many thoughts twirled in her mind; Oliver's hint, the implication of a private detective, his apparent long-time involvement with the commissioner…she was missing something.

"Thomas Wayne Jr., first son born from Thomas and Martha Wayne," Bruce replied. "He ran away from home when he was thirteen and was never seen again."

"Is he what that private detective…Constantine was it? That's why you employ him? To find your brother?"

It didn't sound right. If he was trying so hard to find him, everyone would know. Instead, there was this secrecy, this absolute hush-hush. What the hell had he been hiding?

"Oliver dropped a hint back at the party, eh?" he said. Diana nodded. Bruce sighed, this time looking defeated. "I better show you, it'll make more sense." He walked past his father's desk and headed straight to the shelves containing books and activated a hidden mechanism. A passage opened in the corner of the wall. "Old servant's corridor," he informed her. "C'mon."

She followed him, remembering that if the manor had many underground tunnels, it made sense it also had to have more secret passages and hidden rooms. They exited in a dark room and turned the lights on. The room was as big as a regular classroom. Folders were piled on a desk. A three-screened computer was currently turned off. A huge map of the United States covered half a wall and various towns had been circled in red. Paper cuts –newspaper articles- were pinned everywhere on the walls. Most of them had words highlighted; others were pictures of murders and gruesome crimes.

"Thomas contacted me soon after our parents were murdered," Bruce started so abruptly she nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. "Letters at first. Then they stopped coming. I got a phone later on, and he started sending me texts. I was thirteen too, when I realized Alfred had been intercepting any packages and letters from him and turning them over to the cops."

"The cops?" Diana repeated and took a step closer.

The newspaper cuts seemed to focus on one particular criminal named Owlman. Bruce didn't offer further information. Notes were scribed in his handwriting, names, interrogation marks, places…at the far end of the room, a collection of bird feathers piled in a glass box. She vaguely remembered seeing one of them before, but where? _The Gotham Fair_ , her memory supplied. Running from Cain, that clown had given Cassie a feather instead of a balloon to make her smile. And that very evening, Cain had been murdered. Diana was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyway:

"He's an assassin?"

"He's a lead figure in the underground. He's a genius and a nihilist; he refutes every law and plays according to his own rules. People follow him out of fear or respect and he has a large range of influence in high ranks." Bruce's face turned grim. "Some of the Gotham cops are on his payroll."

While she listened to him, she followed the line of articles. As they grew sparser and thinner, they also became more violent. Oddly, the full name of Thomas Wayne Jr. was never mentioned, only Owlman's.

"No-one knows about the connection between us, except for Ollie and Arthur. Ollie vaguely remembers him from when we were kids. Arthur figured it out after realizing it wasn't me on the portrait. I don't do anything flashy enough for the media to dig into the disappearance of a thirteen year old kid fifteen years ago and if I do appear, they focus on me having witnessed my parents' death." Bruce went on. "Alfred begged Commissioner Gordon to keep quiet for my sake, in exchange of our full cooperation. Gordon agreed because Tom severed himself completely from the Wayne name when he vanished. He is not interested in his family's history and will never use his birth name again, except with me. Whether the authorities know where he comes from or not doesn't change a thing. Even if they use me as bait, he will not show up."

She stopped in front of another part of the wall of pictures; a dozen dark-haired women from age twenty to mid-thirties were aligned. They all looked stunning. Her eye stopped on a particular woman with Asian origins, twinkling eyes and a shy smile that looked somewhat familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Her name was Shiva Cain. She's Cassie's mother." Bruce sounded tired. "From what I've found during my research, Tom has a specific type of woman: brunette, trim and married. He and Shiva had an affair a few years back."

Diana snapped her attention back on him.

"Do you mean Cassie is your _niece_?"

Bruce ran a hand in his hair nervously.

"I have no idea if we are actually blood related, I paid for a DNA test but I never opened the envelope containing the results. I'm not sure I want to know. I've been visiting the kids at the hospital far before Tom brought her to my attention. All I know is that Tom sent me an email one day, told me about her abusive household and also said that if I didn't act, he would." At Diana's interrogative glance, he added: "He would kill Cain and raise Cassie. I think he didn't want an extra burden, but he didn't want Cass to end up in an orphanage either. I wasn't standing outside Cain's house by chance that day. I was there because Tom threatened to murder someone and gave me a chance to stop it. And when I broke in and saw what was going on…he knew I would keep an eye on her."

Diana remained silent. The information had trouble making it to her head. Too much things to absorb, too many ties unveiled in a short amount of time. First her father, next Bruce's secret murderer was his elder brother…

"You asked me why I asked you out on that first date." Bruce suddenly said.

"Bruce…" she suddenly didn't want to know.

He pulled a picture from the wall. The focus was unclear, but she could still see two men shaking hands.

"The guy on the left is Owlman," he stated. "The guy on the right is a three-star chief. His name is Hades Troy, he lives in Gotham. He changed his name when he migrated from Greece to the States about fifteen years ago. He used to be called Hadrian Lymps." Diana clenched her hands tightly; she didn't want to hear the rest, because she knew if he said it, if he spoke the words, she would walk away and never look back. "He used to be engaged to your mother."

Her throat constricted painfully. She felt the burn of tears weld up, but wouldn't let them fall. Bruce was avoiding her eyes.

"I asked you out to get closer to him, because I thought you knew him, and because I needed to find Tom."

Hippolyta was right. Hadrian's hunch had been correct. Bruce had just used her to get closer to…Diana took a deep breath to calm down.

"I didn't know I was related to the Lymps, Bruce," she said quietly. "Mother told me the story last night. I am either Hadrian or Zachary's daughter. I _still_ don't know which one is my father. _My own mother_ doesn't know."

Her voice did not tremble, but she sounded far too cold. In front of her silent accusation, he added:

"Arthur thought you knew, and I didn't doubt Arthur."

Now _that_ was unexpected news.

"What does Arthur has to do with this?"

"His step-father is Porter Lymps, Hades' middle brother. When Atlanna -his mother- died, he was kicked out of the family for refusing to take their name. He holds a grudge against every Lymps now…and after living with those crazies for a few years, he got to know the main story lines. He recognized Hades Troya on the picture and told me about the history between your mother and her fiancé as he knew it."

Diana slapped him hard. Bruce flinched under the force. The red mark that appeared on his cheek had the outlines of her hand.

"You had no right to hold this from me!" she shouted. "I told you –I _told_ you I –gods Bruce, I can't even look at you right now!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You are _not_ sorry, you selfish arrogant pathetic little boy!" she snapped. "But you are right about one thing; people you love do walk away from you because you are so self-centered you can't see anything past that fucking obsession! You are being poisoned by your brother, and you obviously love that!"

She stormed out the room and headed to the door. She refused to shed a tear, stubbornly ignored his silhouette in the doorframe. Her keys in hand, she walked past him and straight to the main hall. Then, she heard him whisper:

"Don't go please."

It was a little boy's plea, a begging. Diana didn't turn around, because if she did, her resolve would crumble into pieces.

She forced her feet forward and didn't look back.

 **Five Dates**

Bruce didn't come to school on Monday, or the day after, or the day after that. He skipped a full week, and Diana refused to feel guilty about it. He tried to call her a few times, apologized over a dozen times through texts. She deleted the voicemails and erased the new messages without listening or reading them. She fully focused on her homework instead, hung out with her other circle of friends, trained with such ardor even Antiope had to order her to slow the rhythm.

In spite of doing her best to keep that boy out of her thoughts, Bruce never left. His actions had stung her, she had felt so _betrayed_. She thought she was confiding in him with her family secrets. He knew everything already.

And yet…he had been talking of quitting. This quest to find his brother, he had clearly stated he wanted to stop, to keep her out of harm. He had told her he was falling for her. Diana had no idea if he was being truthful, or just playing another part. She could probably have confronted Oliver or Arthur, ask them straight ahead if Bruce was really into her or if she was one of his conquests. They knew him well enough and she thought they wouldn't lie to her, but her heart wasn't into it.

When Saturday came, she was left with nothing to do. She wished she could stop at the hospital to visit the orphaned kids, but the fear of meeting him there held her back. Diana returned to the park of their first meeting, where she had waited for him to pick her up before heading to the lake. It was filled with people and couples and families out for the day. She managed to find a free bench and sat there. For a while, she only watched people walking by, ignoring the solitary teen lost in her thoughts. She wished she could go back in time and ask him again, _why did you really ask me out?_ and not let it go when he deflected. He had already known back then. He already knew about her maybe father and his connection to his brother. He thought she knew too.

"Boy trouble sweetheart?"

Diana looked up. A woman was standing next to the bench, watching her with what could pass for a kind expression. She did _not_ look particularly kind. If anything, Diana would have rather pegged her as one of those vindictive bimbos whose world turned around their selfish charming petty personality. To her credit, the woman was gorgeous with her long lustrous dark hair, eyeliner dark eyes, and impeccably dressed with high-heels that made her marvel at her sense of balance. Of course, the neckline of her white shirt –which would barely be called a neckline when the curves of her wondrous breasts were clearly exposed –threw the high-class smart woman image out of the window.

"I don't believe it's any of your business," Diana shot back, albeit politely.

The woman threw her head back and laughed. Her voice sounded deep and suave, almost hypnotizing in its own way.

"I'm sure it isn't," she spoke with a lazy languorous drawl that could sound seductive to some men. "But I know that look. I've been there before, honey. You're hooked to the kind of boy you know will bring you the trouble of your life, and yet you still crave for more."

Diana shook her head.

"It's not like that. He hid stuff from me, things that were important to me. I don't care about the rest, but he lied." She glared at the woman. "And this is still none of your business."

The woman still appeared amused.

"You seem to care a lot for that boy," she spoke again, though her tone sounded contemplative. "Are you going to break up with him?" Diana rolled her eyes and made to leave. "Word of advice? If he's worth it, stick to him," the woman called after her as she stepped away. "Even bad boys can be wrapped around your little finger if you know how to lead them."

Diana resolutely ignored her and kept walking. Perhaps she was a bit unfair and hasty in her judgment, but something bothered her: the woman bore a passable physical resemblance to her. Their overall body shape was similar and some facial features –though the woman's were sharper –reminded hers. _Please tell me she isn't some long lost half-sister or something,_ Diana mentally begged as a vicious headache started forming in her head.

An unknown number appeared on her screen. At first she hesitated to answer; Bruce's brother could be watching her as he had hinted. Then she figured that he didn't sound like the kind of fellow who would use indirect contact and picked up.

"Hello?"

" _Miss Diana Prince?"_ the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes? Who is this?"

" _Commissioner Gordon._ " Ah, there. She had met the man back at the Gotham Fair…but why was he calling her? Was Cassie's father –adoptive father -giving them trouble? A feeling of dread started growing in the pitch of her stomach as she remembered the man had been killed shortly after his incarceration. The work of Bruce's brother. _"Do you have any indications about Bruce Wayne's schedule in these past twenty-four hours?"_

"No, I'm sorry," she replied.

" _I thought you were dating."_ The veiled reproach annoyed her; what was it with people and her relationship with Bruce?

"We had an argument; I have not spoken to him for a week." Gordon cursed. "What is going on?"

" _I'm not supposed to say this, but hell, with that boy there's a lot of things I'm not supposed to do that I actually do. He was found two hours ago in a place he had no business to be and in a shape he shouldn't be in. We're trying to find out what exactly was he doing there."_

That didn't sound good.

"Will he be alright?" she asked, feeling a little bit worried.

Gordon didn't speak right away.

" _If you believe in a god, Miss Prince, I'd advise you to pray very hard. I want to catch whoever did this and dead men don't speak much."_ In spite of his harsh words, his voice seemed to waver. _"He's currently at Gotham General. If you get word of anything that might relate to his current state, please contact me."_

Diana stopped walking. Her phone nearly dropped from her hand and onto the pavement.

 _Dead men don't speak much._

She ran back to her car.


	11. Meeting Him

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, favorite-d. Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine ^^"**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **11**

 **Meeting Him**

In spite of Gordon's poor choice of words, Bruce was _not_ dead. According to Alfred's paleness, it hadn't been a far thing. And when she saw him, Diana realized it had been a very close thing indeed.

He was lying on a white bed, surrounded by many beeping machines, IVs stuck in his arms, bandages covered his neck and his right wrist and leg had been broken. His face was blue and purple with bruises. A tube had been shoved down his throat to help him breathe.

Temporary, the nurses said, but necessary for now.

From what Leslie explained to her, Bruce had been beaten up and left abandoned in the wrong side of town of Gotham. His saving grace had been an anonymous phone call made by a hysterical woman in tears ten hours earlier. When the ambulance had arrived, he was alone and barely conscious in the same alley his parents had been killed. His hand was clenched around a handful of bird feathers. No-one had seen whatever had occurred –or rather, no-one dared to talk about it.

It didn't answer the question as to why he was there. Leslie assumed he might have gone back investigating with Constantine –the private detective she had little good words for. Gordon seemed to think along those lines and was trying to find said detective. The commissioner suspected he mustn't have lived long if Bruce's life had been in danger under his watch, especially if Thomas Jr. had been hanging around.

"Is he gonna die?"

Diana looked sharply down. The orphaned kids had invaded Bruce's room soon after her arrival –there was no hiding what had happened, when Leslie told them he wouldn't be coming Sunday. Cassie had immediately curled into her arms and held on tight. Barbara had a crying Tim sitting on her laps. Jason had to be restrained and carried in a separate room. Dick remained by the door, far from the bed, but his eyes never left Bruce's face. He had asked the question.

"Of course not," Diana shot back. "You know how much of a stubborn mule he is. He wouldn't dare leave you alone."

The kids stayed at least an hour, just staring mournfully at their idol. Leslie had to return them in time for diner with the promise they could visit him the next day. Only Dick stayed a little behind.

"I'm angry at him," Dick said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Diana inquired, curious.

The boy pinched his lips into a thin line. Then, he whispered:

"Three months after I arrived, I sneaked on the roof of the hospital. I wanted to jump and join my parents. Bruce found me. When I told him no-one would care if I left, he told me he'd miss me. He told me-" Dick swallowed. "He told me that if I hung around among the living, I'd find someone…someone who'd love me and for who I would never consider jumping again. Barbara told me he does dangerous things with Commissioner Gordon, but he never tried to cross that line...he never tried to jump. Not till…"

He paused and glanced at her. Diana felt her heart breaking a little when he kept speaking:

"We weren't enough to hold him back, Diana. Whatever he did, he wanted to jump. And we weren't enough." He met her eyes. His voice took a harder edge. "I think I'm angry at you too. If you hadn't left him, he wouldn't have thought of jumping at all."

Her jaw dropped at the accusation. But before she could find a proper defense, he was already gone.

 **Five Dates**

A week went by. Then another. Diana tried to stop after school as often as her schedule would allow it. The news of Bruce being in a coma had reached the students, and everyone had made up their own mind on what had happened. Listening to rumors made her tired, especially when people turned to her to ask for details. She sought refuge in Bruce's private room as she had a copy, even extended the invitation to Oliver and Arthur. Oliver came sometimes, but Arthur never showed up.

She was hurrying up the stairs when she nearly bumped into a familiar figure.

"Clark?"

The teen glanced at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Diana right? It's nice to meet you again…would be better under different circumstances I suppose," he added. The friendliness was still there, but he sounded more…subdue.

"You are here to visit Bruce?"

"Yeah," Clark said. Both walked down the corridor leading to his room. "It's a shame I couldn't come earlier. Metropolis isn't exactly next door, and the guys tell me not to bother since he's still unconscious. I have an appointment this afternoon though, so I figured I'd come to check on him."

"Oh," she said, worriedly. "Are you…sick?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't clear. It's for a summer job at the Gotham newspaper. I want to get into journalism later and Bruce had an in…well, not quite, but he sent my resume to someone at the newspaper and they seemed genuinely interested."

"Good for you, I hope it works out," she said sincerely.

They stopped in front of Bruce's room. Diana lost her desire to smile every time she stepped in. Most of the machines had been removed but the incessant beeping was growing on her nerves.

"Yeah, me too," Clark continued the conversation. "So, I was planning on stopping to the children's wards afterwards. Will you come with me?"

"You know the kids too?" she inquired, slightly surprised.

"Just Tim," he admitted. "He and I are the same blood type, so I am actually a regular donor here."

Diana barely bit back a wince. His words reminded her of the first date she and Bruce had been on. Antiope had been careless again, injuring herself to nearly bleeding out. The walk around the lake with Bruce had ended in the emergency room. She felt a pang in her chest, remembering his tact in spite of having been kicked out by Menalippe, how he stayed by her side and comforted her when she needed it. Well, except when…

" _What happened that was so important you had to leave?" He glanced at her questioningly. "In the paper you left, you said something came up."_

" _Oh, I had to call in a favor from a friend; it didn't take over ten minutes."_

She blinked, having no idea why that little conversation had been conjured from her memory. And then…

" _Clark made it back safely?"_

" _Master Kent had Miss Lane drive him to Mister Queen's house. I assume they will be staying for the night."_

" _Shocker," he muttered and shook his head. "And I thought he'd use the opportunity to dodge Ollie's party."_

She suddenly stared at Clark sharply and a dreaded feeling in her guts. Tim and her aunt had the same blood type. Clark was a regular donor for Tim. He came up to Gotham once every three months. Clark was in Gotham the day Antiope was in the hospital. And Antiope approved of Bruce for some reason.

"You are a blood donor?" she repeated.

Clark smiled sadly. Apparently, he remembered what she was referring to.

"Bruce called me that day," he answered her unspoken question. "I was in Gotham for Oliver's party anyway; all I had to do was show up and ask for your aunt's doctor."

Diana tightened her fists to stop her hands from shaking. Her eyes fell on the unmoving face, her chest constricted of too many emotions boiling inside. There hadn't been enough blood for her aunt due to a recent chirurgical intervention on another patient. Bruce had known Clark was around and had made a call that probably saved her aunt's life.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Diana asked quietly.

Clark shrugged and reported his attention on Bruce.

"Perhaps he didn't want you to feel obligated. Did he ever tell you how we met?" Diana shook her head. "The first time, he beat the shit out of me." She blinked in surprise. "I had no idea who the guy was; he just showed up and started hitting for no apparent reason. I learned later on he overheard a conversation I was having with Lois on the phone and thought I was insulting his mom. Our moms have the same name, you know. It turns out this was all a huge misunderstanding."

Diana was baffled.

"And yet you befriended him?"

Clark gave her a softer smile.

"I didn't want to have anything to do with him back then. And then, dad died and Ma couldn't handle the farm on her own. We were on the edge of bankruptcy when Bruce decided to show up again. He bought the farm with his personal earnings and needled an acquaintance of his into starting a program in collaboration with universities specialized in teaching new approaches in farming. We only found out he was behind the project because the guy slipped his name during a conversation." He smiled tersely. "Ma has now all the extra hands she needs, better tools to use and earns enough to pay him back and send me to a good school. It was his way of apologizing for the harm he caused me, I guess."

Diana snorted. For some reason, she _could_ picture him doing that.

"I still maintain he's not the easiest guy to be around," Clark said softly. "But he kinda grows on you after a while."

"Yeah, he does," she agreed.

Silence fell between them for a while.

"He wasn't well lately," Clark suddenly blurted. "After a few days we sort of assumed you dumped him –no judgment, he can be too much to handle at times…but, what did he do to upset you?"

Diana felt the frustration she had buried slowly resurfacing.

"He hid something from me that he knew was important to me," she said coldly. "I am still so _angry_ at him." She hesitantly touched his hair, brushed his cheek. His skin was soft but pale and the mask on his face couldn't look more out of place. He was not fit to be here, she thought. He _shouldn't_ be here. "The last words I told him, I spoke out of anger. I should have realized nothing was ever black and white with him."

When Clark didn't answer, she glanced at him. He was staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Will you go back with him when he wakes up?"

Diana returned her attention on Bruce. The doctors had been positive he would eventually return.

"I don't know."

 **Five Dates**

Diana arrived later than usual, due to one of her teachers holding her back. She heard music when she pushed the door open-

 _-hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin_

Was Mera there, she wondered. Only she would…

 _Show me what it's like /To be the last one standing_

 _Teach me wrong from right /And I'll show you what I can be_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth savin' me_

-only to find Arthur sitting by Bruce's bed.

"Nickelback, seriously?" she blurted without thinking. Arthur raised an irritated eyebrow.

"There is no accounting for taste," he replied without blinking. "Mera got me hooked."

 _And all I need is you_

 _Come please I'm callin'_

 _And all I scream for you_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin-_

He cut the music; raised an eyebrow at her.

"And given your situation, I found the lyrics _appropriate_."

Diana didn't flinch.

"You were expecting me?" she asked instead. Arthur huffed.

"You are predictable in your schedule, Prince. Everyone knows you stop at least half an hour after school to see him. I was hoping for some quality time with him, since you hog him whenever you can."

"I'm not stopping you from visiting him." She snapped. "Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone."

Arthur stood up and stretched.

"No need, I was leaving anyway."

She rolled her eyes but dumped her bag by the wall. She didn't reach for the chair right away though. Arthur picked up his own bag and prepared to leave. Diana couldn't help but stare at him with rancor; he was part of the reason why Bruce had lied to her too.

"You knew and you said nothing," she suddenly accused.

Arthur snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"It wasn't any of my business and I don't owe you a thing," he shot back. No hint of regret, no sign he might have done things differently. A part of her still blamed him for not speaking up and saving a lot of drama and unnecessary harm. When she didn't hear the door open, she glanced back. Arthur was staring at her contemplatively.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Don't blame him too hard," he said with surprising softness. "His parents are dead, his brother's a nihilist with psychopathic tendencies and he'll be behind the reins of one of the biggest international companies in a few years. He's been kidnapped three times, including one time by his childhood friend slash first love. Not to mention, he's carried that goddam survivor's guilt ever since he was eight."

He then crossed his arms, as if to get his point across.

"He loves you. Fuck that, he's crazy about you. I haven't seen him this happy in years, and I've seen him around Selina when he thought she was the love of his life."

"So I cast personal feelings aside for his happiness?" she snapped angrily.

"You work things out. You give him the chance, he'll come groveling like a puppy at your feet and eat out of your hands. You like him, right?" Diana reluctantly nodded. "Give yourself some time. Don't shut him out. He opened his door to _me_ when I was at my worst. Fuck that, he didn't even know me that well at the time. If he hadn't helped me get back on my feet, I'd probably be lying dead in the gutter somewhere." Arthur shook his head, as if chasing the memories from his mind. "But you already know he has a good heart. True he's an ass, but if all assholes were like him, the world would be a better place."

And upon those words, Arthur left without much of a goodbye.

 **Five Dates**

Diana closed her eyes momentarily, the exhaustion of the day settling over her. Teachers seemed to have decided they needed to be tested more often than not, and she was starting to get stressed out. An hour's worth of work by Bruce's side hadn't helped; after three weeks in a coma, the doctors had noted signs of awakening. According to them, he should open his eyes within the next days; and only then they would know if he had been deeply affected or not by his encounter.

When she opened them again, she was no longer alone.

A dark-haired man –a nurse –was holding the charts with Bruce's vitals. For a brief moment, she thought it was Bruce standing at the edge of the bed. But the man was visibly older with a different haircut and broader by the shoulders. He looked more like a bodybuilder than a nurse, she thought. He stared attentively at the notifications, lips moving as he read on in silence. Bruce did that too sometimes, when he was deeply focused on something. A sudden nagging, cold suspicion rose within her. Diana glanced quickly at the doorway, noted it had been closed. The locker didn't seem turned on but the blinds of the window had been crocked in spite of the poor light outside.

As if sensing he was being watched, the man looked up, crossed her gaze. Sharp blue-green eyes met hers and her doubts lifted at once. He must have noticed the sudden tension in her body, as he slowly put the pad down and smirked.

"So, I suppose you know who I am?"

The suave voice reminded her of Bruce's and at the same time sounded very different. Diana didn't dare break the eye connection.

"He told me about you," she replied coolly. "Thomas Wayne Jr.…Owlman."

The smirk widened in approval, revealing a row of straight white teeth. He returned his attention on the pad again. Diana slowly rose to her feet.

"Please don't," he said, though it sounded more like an order than a request. "Unless you wish for a bloodbath involving the civilians outside that door, it will remain closed as long as I wish for it."

She sat back. No need to provoke a dangerous enemy, she thought. She could still try to stall for time though.

"It's been a nearly month since he's been hospitalized. Why did it take you so long to show up?"

Thomas Jr. didn't spare her a second glance.

"I have my own schedule to follow, Bruce is not my priority."

"And yet, he was holding feathers in his hand when he was found."

The man chuckled.

"That was a _message._ Directed to me, for sure, but just a message. I use owl feathers, not common ravens. I wasn't quite in Gotham when he was attacked. Stupid boy."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

He ignored her again. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned back on Bruce's bed. Diana's senses were on high alert.

"So, you are the famous Diana," he said eventually. His sharp eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "Dark-haired, beautiful athletic body…beautiful face too." He smirked. "He and I really do have the same taste. If you weren't his and if I didn't have my own woman right now, I would have definitively approached you."

"Thank you, but _I_ am not interested," she couldn't help but retort. That somewhat made him laugh.

"Oh no, you are precious. My woman did warn me you were adorably rude. You met her once."

For some reason, Diana immediately thought of the woman in the park.

"Better being rude than being a cheating bitch," she muttered.

Thomas lost his smile. Diana refused to look away or feel intimidated.

"A cheating bitch she may be, but at least, she is loyal to me. Tell me, _Diana_ ," and the tone of his voice, the darkness he laced with her name, the disturbing light in his eyes -so different and so similar to Bruce's –nearly made her shiver in disgust. "You and my brother seemed to go nicely together…and yet you left him. Isn't he good enough for you?"

He left the bed and took a step closer, almost towering her. Diana had to check herself from hitting him between the legs. She focused on his face instead, tried to read his next move. Unconsciously, she studied his features and compared to Bruce; a strong jaw, the same intense eyes, the same nose and smile. Anyone who looked could tell they were brothers.

"What is wrong with him? His tendency to keep his secrets close to his chest? His adorable but insufferable kind heart? Or is his performance in bed to blame?"

"You have seen what you wanted," she growled, refusing to feel intimidated or embarrassed. "Now get out."

Thomas chuckled. Suddenly leaped forward and slammed his hands down on the armrests of her chair. Bruce was tall; so was his brother and just as broad and strong. In a sitting position, she was far more disadvantaged. She clenched her fists, watching for an opening: though he was towering her, he hadn't touched her yet. His eyes seemed wilder than before, as if he had figured out something very interesting.

"Oh I know that look," he whispered. His breath caressed her face, and she found herself hypnotized by those wide green eyes. "That expression of arrogance and false bravado…you are _definitively_ Hades' eldest."

She stiffened even more.

"What-"

"Your mother may have cut ties," he went on, ignoring her reaction. "But he's curious. Oh yes, he's _curious_. Niece or daughter, as long as there's a chance…" he hummed, crocked his head to the side. " _Definitively_ daughter. Only _he_ has that defiance…that wariness...that fascination with people. He knows who I am, and yet he could talk and ask questions for hours, just for curiosity's sake."

Diana felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Leave her alone."

His voice was weak, almost a whisper, but she would have heard it anytime. Thomas's eyes never left her face.

"Hello little brother," he said without looking back. "Welcome back to the livings."

"Get. _Out_ ," was the coarse reply. Diana briefly glanced beyond Thomas and stopped on Bruce's lying form. His eyes were still closed, but she saw him frown. He was trying, struggling to wake up but his body was betraying him.

"Can't do that Brucie. If I look away, your girlfriend is going to try to maul me badly. She looks feisty. You know how to pick them. Didn't I tell you she reminds me of my own superwoman?"

"Shut up. _Go_."

"Fine, I will. But before that…Now Diana," the way he purred her name made her skin crawl. His hand lifted and stopped inches from her face. "Don't move."

 _Like hell._

"Why?"

"Always asking questions," Thomas sighed. "What do you think?"

"Do it," Bruce whispered. It was straining him. "He'll go."

"And you believe him?"

"Doesn't lie to me," Bruce said. Thomas's grin widened a smidge.

"Old promise," he grinned. "No lies between us. I promise I won't hurt you in any way or form as long as you don't move. Now what I will do is have you sleep a little bit by pushing one little pressure point under your neck. Won't be a long nap, but long enough for me to get out of the hospital without you raising the alarm. Sensible enough?"

Diana reflexively glanced at Bruce. She didn't want to leave him alone with that man.

"I won't hurt him," Thomas assured her. "If I had wanted him dead, I would have left him rot in that cave he fell into when he was five."

 _I'd snuck out, as I usually do. My br –butler, Alfred, found me eventually._

Bruce had been about to say 'my brother', she realized.

"Or I would have left the two idiots from the board of directors try to kill him again. He didn't tell you they died in an accident, did he?"

"If you keep killing the people that hurt him, won't you attract attention on both he and you?"

Thomas shrugged.

"It's all a matter of figuring out how to deal with those people. And Bruce does manage to save a few."

Rescuing Cassie before he killed Cain. Breaking a girl's heart so Thomas wouldn't come after her. Speaking of which…

"Is Cassie your daughter?" she blurted at once.

Thomas barked a laugh, throwing his head back.

"Questions, questions," he droned on. "Even in this situation…oh man, I can't wait to tell Hades."

"Get on with it," Bruce muttered from his bed.

He was still struggling but losing strength by the second. Two weeks of inactivity, no matter how physically fit he usually was, took a tool. His heart monitor was going wild with the efforts he put in staying conscious.

"Calm down Brucie," Thomas warned. "You're only going to hurt yourself."

"Can't-" he sounded about to choke. "Breathe-chest –hurts."

Diana forgot all about Thomas and Owlman and shoved him away to run to Bruce. His eyes were wide open, his mouth gasping for whips of air-

"Stand aside!" a woman's voice suddenly spoke up next to her. "He's going into cardiac arrest."

Diana forced herself to take a few steps back as nurses irrupted in the room and got busy around Bruce. The wall of people stopped her from actually seeing what was going on, but she remained close by. A split second later, she looked around. Thomas had vanished.

 **Five Dates**

Bruce contemplated his feet, feeling utterly bored. His eyes were killing him from too much computer and he wasn't in a mood to listen to music. His fingers itched to scratch his skin where he was still healing –most of his bruises had vanished now, but his body still killed him. And thanks to his brother, he was stuck in bed for an extra week.

It turned out Tom had injected him with some kind of product while he had his conversation with Diana. A little something that hadn't killed him, but triggered an allergic reaction that would keep him under severe observation in the hospital for longer. He wasn't worse for wear, but the reaction had tired him enormously. He used the excuse to ban visitors –in particular Diana -from his room, pretexting he needed to rest.

He wouldn't mind company, but he was afraid of seeing her again. Their last conversation hadn't gone well, and though the kids insisted that she had showed up nearly every day to visit him, he didn't want to know what she would tell him. Clark had been vague over the phone, Arthur and Ollie neutral in the whole affair. The kids kept him busy anyway and even though he was not used to sleeping all day long, the medicine they gave him pretty much knocked him off most of the time.

And one day, perhaps a few days before he was set to leave, she showed up.

His throat felt so tight he could barely speak. She was wearing the same outfit she had on their first date. Her hair was tied in a high-ponytail. She looked ill-rested, but calm. And still so stunningly beautiful.

"Hey," she said quietly and took the seat next to his bed. Her lack of hesitation thrilled and terrified him.

"Hey," he replied just as softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good."

An awkward pause fell between them. He stared at her hands –safer than meet her eyes.

"Why would anyone in Gotham send a message to… _him_ , using you? I thought no-one knew the relation between the two."

No questions on his physical situation, no wonder when he was leaving the hospital. He supposed Alfred or the guys must have kept her up to date. Bruce briefly glanced at her before staring back at his feet.

"Tom's latest business did some damage to a Gotham mob boss. One of the clever ones, who figured out his identity. Well," he snorted. "Not that clever. Now that Malone has attacked me, he might just get into his mind to…cleanse Gotham of his network. At least, it might distract him from that big project Constantine was talking about."

"Gordon can't seem to find him. He thought your –eh –he thought he would try to kill him for not protecting you."

At that, Bruce had to bite back a laugh:

"Constantine always pisses off the wrong people Diana…had been doing that his whole life. Trust me when I say Tom isn't the first one who has gotten annoyed with him. And you can say his name. He's not Voldemort."

He realized he had somewhat turned to face her during the sentence, opening himself to conversation with her again. Uneasiness crept in his chest and he stared back at his feet.

"Your brother. He looks a lot like you," Diana suddenly said.

"I know." His voice was subdued, almost ashamed.

"But he's nothing like you."

He didn't answer. She moved to sit at the edge of his bed.

"Bruce." He glanced at her reluctantly. "Are you going to keep brooding all morning?"

He pursed his lips, hated to feel this way. He wanted to reach out for her, to touch her, to hold her –and he wanted her to hold him and tell him they would be alright. But she had walked out. She had every right to walk out, after everything he had told her in that room. And yet…once her car had driven off from the yard…he had felt betrayed too. She had promised to stick with him. She had promised, she had kissed him, and he had started to believe her. And then she had left, just like everyone else.

He pushed the depressing thoughts away and finally asked:

"Why are you here?"

Diana straightened and met his eyes determinedly.

"I've decided that I can overlook the fact you plainly used me to find your brother." He flinched. "But only if you bring me to that dinner with candlelight. So you will take me on that fifth date?"

Her fingers were trembling when she hesitantly took his hand. His fingers latched onto hers almost in reflex and he might have tightened his grip a little too hard…but it was _her_ hand he was holding and he didn't want to let it go anytime soon.

"Bruce?"

She sounded worried –perhaps a little unsecured too. He found the will to look up and meet her eyes.

He had seen and been with many girls before. None of them held a candle against Diana.

"And what happens after that?" he asked.

She smiled. It was a sweet, gentle smile, meant to reassure him and tell him too many things he couldn't keep up. She leant forward, almost hesitantly, and kissed him. Bruce had to physically restrain himself from throwing himself at her. When they pulled apart, Diana rested their foreheads together. Their eyes met, and Bruce heard that little voice in the back of his mind saying: ' _you're going to marry that girl one day'_.

"After that," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "There is always the sixth date."

* * *

 **Next chapter is the Epilogue :)**


	12. The Fifth Date Epilogue

**Last chapter. Phiew, talk about a ride. I'm posting it early because -well, one, it's done, and second, I might not have the time to do so later. Many thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed, favorite-d and follow-ed!**

 **I hope this wraps up things nicely enough :)**

 **Un-beta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine, again. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **Five Dates**

 **The Fifth Date / Epilogue**

The restaurant was buzzing with clients, which, in Hades's opinion, was a great thing. Out of the two series of restaurants he had opened, the Tartarus was his favorite –loud and noisy and opened to people from all over the city. The Elysium was a lot quieter, more reserved to the _elite_ clientele. And while he was highly criticized for his rude manners, even socialites loved to claim they had stopped to eat at his place.

In ordinary times, he would have gone to the Tartarus and enjoy the loud music while grilling food over real fire. But tonight, one particular reservation had caught his eye and Hades needed to see for himself.

A young couple entered the restaurant a little before eight. A waiter welcomed them and led them to their table. They were both well-dressed in accordance to the etiquette of the place. He wore a tuxedo, tailored and perfectly fitting his broad shoulders. She wore an elegant dress that hugged her every curve, split at mid-thigh and falling just above her high-heels. Her hair had been tied in a low bun and her face bore the barest hint of makeup. She didn't need makeup, he thought, she was magnificent without it already.

The couple sat at its reserved table. Hades observed them for a while. They made a good pair; dark-haired, young and beautiful and smitten with each other. The young man's eyes barely left his date, even when the waitress came to take their order. The fondness in the young woman's eyes was genuine and her smile true. She had her mother's smile, he thought again. The Lymps' hair, but Hippolyta's smile.

They spoke quietly, holding hands above the table, fingers intertwined over the white tablecloth. He wondered if they had come here on purpose, if they knew he would be there tonight. He had no doubt the boy knew who the restaurant belonged to. He wondered if the girl…yes, she probably did too.

Hades returned to the kitchen. Cooks and others were running around in a very organized ballet. He didn't check what the two had ordered, didn't berate the cooks to do their best; they knew that any plate not rated 'amazing' would never reach the customer. Five years of training, another ten of building his empire –he had a dozen Elysium and another thirty Tartarus spread across the country, and his demands and expectations regarding his employees made him hated and respected at the same time. He preferred the restaurants he had in Gotham though. The people here were hard workers, eager to get out of their miserable lives and eager to defend their workplace. They grew up living tough and in spite of having lived the first part of his life amongst the privileged, Hades knew what it was like to be given the opportunity to start over. The difference between him and his employees was, he had the financial backup to do so. Many of his employees didn't and they knew that, while Hades was willing to give them a chance, _one_ chance was all they got. Sometimes it was enough. Sometimes, he kicked them out himself.

Hades surveyed his team with a hawk's eye for a while before putting himself to work. The couple was just another pair of customers, he thought. He had no intention of meeting the young man face-to-face, least he might punch him in the guts. As for the young woman…well, he gave up that right the day he let Hippolyta go.

 **FD**

Diana moaned in delight as the chocolate dessert melted in her mouth. She didn't miss Bruce swallowing heavily as his bore into her skull. Due to his recovery and the bruises on his face, he hadn't been able to walk out of the hospital until recently. His first action had been to make a reservation at the Elysium, one of Gotham's fanciest restaurants. Incidentally, her potential father's restaurant.

An amazing restaurant, she might add.

"Are you enjoying your dessert Bruce?" she purred, amused by the way his pupils dilated. He somewhat managed to get a grip on himself and nodded briskly. Again. During the meal, she had rubbed her feet on his leg, then up his thigh. She had chosen those high-heels because they were easy to slip in and out. Yet, his control had been admirable. Even when her toes had toyed with his crotch, he had merely tightened his jaw.

"It's good," he replied but his voice was strained. Diana busted into laughs and had to cover her mouth to prevent pieces of chocolate all over the table. She finished swallowing and grinned. Given his expression, her teeth must have some chocolate left on them. She hurriedly ran a tongue over them. Bruce cleared his throat and bit back a smile in turn.

They finished eating without further ado and Bruce paid the check. As a courtesy, he did not let her see the bill. As Diana had no idea how much her meal had cost –as there were no prices on _her_ menu, she couldn't guess. But she was quite certain she had caught three numbers at the bottom of the ticket.

They exited the restaurant, him holding her arm gallantly.

"You weren't quite wrong," she finally said when they reached the car.

"How so?"

"Diner at candlelight is a bit boring," she admitted. "But it was hilarious to tease you."

He rolled his eyes.

"I gotta say, I did hate you a little tonight. I think the lady two tables down suspected something. She was glaring badly at us."

"I would say she wanted a show. I was just too polite to provide a proper one."

Bruce chuckled and kissed her temple affectionately.

They entered the car and settled in the back seat. Their fingers intertwined together as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know if Hades had been there, would probably never find out. Thomas had called her ' _Hades' daughter_ '. Bruce tended to agree when comparing pictures and so did she. But in the end, it didn't matter. Hippolyta was her mother and had loved her and raised her, and that was the most important.

"Can I stay over tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Your mother will agree?" he inquired.

"I'll just send her a text."

He kissed the top of her head. She felt his smile and smiled in spite of herself.

"As you wish."

 **Five Dates**

Two weeks shifting around his restaurants later, Hades was back at the Tartarus of Gotham, grilling meat with sadistic glee. Persephone often told him he had a mad grin when he twirled it around the way he did. He had retorted he often superposed the head of his enemies upon the broach, to she had retorted she sincerely hoped their children wouldn't inherit that twisted humor of his.

"There's a cutie at table three," he overheard one of the waiters babble to another. "Think she's single?"

His coworker hummed as he checked out the client discreetly in turn.

"The dark-haired with the red top?" A hum of agreement later, he went on: "She's totally taken. I saw her the other day with her boyfriend, the Wayne boy. You're new but they often hang out here with their friends during the week."

Hades nearly dropped his broach.

" _No_ _shit_!" the first one said. " _She_ is the girl Charon had to kick out once because he caught her and her boyfriend canoodling in the bathroom? Like, obscene canoodling?"

" _Obscene?_ In _Gotham_?" the second echoed. Hades frowned, wondering the exact same thing.

"Charon's words," the first one confirmed. "I swear man, I thought he was going to burn his retina or try to find a way to record what he'd just seen."

He'd have to have a little chat with his bouncer to find out exactly what had happened. Or, on second thought, maybe not.

"I understand the kid though. Babe like that is mine? I wouldn't keep my hands off her very long either." Pause. "Damn, here's the boyfriend."

Hades couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and put the meat on the side. He approached the two waiters, wiping his hands in the towel tied to his belt to get rid of the grease.

"You two done enjoying the view?" he growled warningly. The two men swiftly returned to waitressing and he got a good eyeful of what they had seen.

Diana had sat at a table closer to the kitchen than last time. The red top had a low neckline, sponging the curves of her generous chest and her narrow waist. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and she was currently laughing at something the Wayne boy said to her. She looked like an older version of Donna, his daughter, when she smiled like that.

For a brief moment Hades studied the boy. Bruce Wayne was a handsome young man, well-built and, according to Jack, smarter than he pretended to be. He didn't doubt any longer the two were family; the physical resemblance was uncanny. He would have given a furious call to Hippolyta for allowing her daughter to date Jack's brother, but since the latter seemed to have left Gotham to cause mayhem elsewhere; perhaps she did stand in the perfect place. Not to mention, if she was half as stubborn as her mother, she would never listen to reason.

He returned his attention on Diana. The girl was watching him.

Their eyes met. Time seemed to slow as he wondered what was going on behind them. Was she his daughter or his niece, he wondered again. At this point, he thought he was better off not knowing. Diana Prince was Hippolyta's daughter, and that was all he needed.

He broke eye contact and returned to the kitchen. Time to grill some meat, and this time, he thought Zachary's head would be a perfect substitute.

 **FD**

Diana shivered slightly as the man vanished from her sight. Tall and dark, impressively _huge_. He could probably crush someone's skull with his bare hands if he put his mind into it. That was Hades Troya?

"You okay?"

She glanced back at Bruce, who looked genuinely worried for her. Diana smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright," she told him, and she was. Seeing Hades hadn't provoked the inner turmoil she had expected and Bruce was there for her. "Sorry for dragging you out here every few days."

He shrugged in response.

"I'm not exactly into heavy metal music but there is no accounting for taste. Not to mention, their grills are the best."

To that she had to agree.

"We take the usual and then head back to your house?"

Bruce grinned wickedly at her. Diana blushed a little, but smirked back.

"All mine for the rest of the night again?" he teased. "You sure you can handle it?"

"So far, you've made it worth my time," she replied evenly, but the familiar rush in her loins and accelerated heartbeat was slowly getting to her. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs together. There was a reason why she had favored a pair of pants instead of a skirt. No need a repeat of their last passage here. "Think you can keep your hands to yourself this time?"

Bruce made the scout's honor gesture and focused on the menu. It didn't stop him from eyeing her hungrily the whole time.

 **Five Dates**

Hades hummed contemplatively as he compared the two different fruits at his disposal. He needed inspiration for this week's dessert and he was inclining towards something tropical, though he was still hesitating between experimenting with mango or-

Someone bumped into him, breaking his concentration.

"Watch out," he growled as he twirled around to face the annoying passerby.

It had to be fate, or she had turned into a serious stalker. Diana stood frozen behind him, eyes wide open like a deer caught in the daylights. Apparently, she had no idea he was there either.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I swear I didn't mean-"

Hades sighed and made up his mind. He put down the two fruits and made a mental note to return later. The shop would still be opened when he returned.

"It seems we keep running across each other lately," he said calmly. "Why don't we talk around a drink?"

Diana hesitated a moment, then she nodded.

The headed to a café he had planned to take Persephone a little earlier. They ordered and remained silent for a while. Until the waitress brought them their order, they kept staring and studying each other in silence. From up close, he recognized Hipoplyta's eyes, her full lips. The shape of her face was elegant and her back was straight, almost aristocratic. Her hands had calluses. Hippolyta must have been training her to manipulate the sword.

"You know who I am then," Hades eventually said. She nodded. "Who told you first?"

"Mother did," Diana replied, and he realized he had never actually paid close attention to the sound of her voice. She had a light accent, typical of Greek speakers. "My boyfriend told me where you worked."

"I take it you two have decided to keep dating," he muttered. Diana's eyes hardened.

"That is no-one's decision but my own," she declared icily.

"Given the stories my bouncer reported to me last time, it seems that others are privy to your…affairs."

He meant it as a tease to lighten the tension. It came out sterner that he would have liked and Diana shifted uncomfortably. Hades decided to stop toying with her and went on neutrally:

"I promised your mother to never try to reach her once our wedding was cancelled. Even when echoed of your birth reached me, I kept my distance. Believe me when I say I would have helped Hippolyta had she asked for it, but she did not and I respected her space. Now, what do you want from me, Diana?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I…" she started. "I don't know. I just thought…I don't know what I thought, actually. I just knew you were there, that there was a probability and mother doesn't seem to hate you as much as she claims. I guess I'm just curious about you."

"Do you want my résumé?" he offered with a hint of humor. Diana shrugged but didn't seem opposed to the idea. He decided to humor her. "Well then. I am a chef, at the head of my own chain of restaurants. My wife, Persephone, is my accountant. I have two children with her; a girl and a boy." _They both look like you_ , he added mentally, but didn't dare voice it aloud.

Diana nodded and went on, encouraged by his willingness to open up:

"Why did you move to the States? Mother said you walked away from the family business."

Hades snorted. It had been a while since he had remembered that part of his life.

"Fate made me the eldest, but after what happened with my younger brother, I knew I was not made for this whole charade. I could have thrived in politics, but I would have hated it in the long run. And when I realized they would not allow Zach to be prosecuted, I walked away before becoming as corrupted as the rest of them. Anything else?"

She took his question seriously and pondered a while.

"Did you love my mother?"

Hades hummed. He leaned back in his chair, considering her inquiry carefully.

"Hippolyta is a woman I respect profoundly," he started slowly. "Even in her younger years, she had her own brand of…uniqueness that I think was quite attractive. To claim I loved her would not be the right term." A short memory returned to his mind. "There is one thing she said the night we separated that might help you get insight on how things worked between us: 'w _e could have never fallen in love, but we might have eventually been happy together'_." He smiled a little. "Had I not met Persephone, I would have been content sharing your mother's life. Fate decided otherwise, and I am not unhappy so far."

He became silent, contemplated the young woman seated in front of him.

"You have your own life to live, Diana, just as I have my own. Warning Hippolyta about the dangers surrounding the Wayne boy was the least I could, after what happened. Keep in mind I feel no obligation towards you. I have a family now, and I would appreciate if you stopped seeking me out."

Diana flinched. Hades stood from the table, didn't glance twice when she didn't imitate him.

"I hope you live a happy life," he said before leaving. "Just, do not include me in it."

 **FD**

Diana crossed the gates of Wayne Manor in a sore mood. Since Alfred was out of town, she went through the backdoor using the second set of keys Bruce has left her a few days earlier. She found him in the living room, working on some new project on his laptop. She always suspected he still followed breadcrumbs his brother left behind –and she didn't blame him. If her sibling was a mental psychopath testing her occasionally, she'd want to catch him too.

When he saw her, she watched him save his work and close the computer.

"You spoke to him?" Bruce asked. She nodded. "It didn't go well?"

"It could have gone worse," she admitted. "I have a few answers. Not the type I was wishing for, but at least he spoke to me."

Her boyfriend set aside his laptop and opened his arms to her. Diana fell on the couch, rested her head on his chest and cuddled him happily. Nothing beat being held by him after a bad moment.

"Hey Di," he whispered after a moment. She hummed, indicating she was listening. "I love you."

Diana closed her eyes and smiled. The first time he had told her, they had been entangled in a mess of limbs, sweaty and breathless under his sheets. She had returned the words, ensuring another intense moment between them. She sought for his hand, intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you too," she replied, and let herself drift away.

* * *

 **Bonus scene dedicated to Archergreatestsecretagent for finding out who was the 'villain' :) :**

Diana didn't exactly hate graduation day. It was a new step in her life; no more high-school, college in view…it was just so _long_ and boring. Parents had gathered together, waiting expectantly for their child to finally say goodbye to their carefree life and hello to a more serious step in the real world. Diana thought she had seen plenty of real life trouble lately. Bruce was sitting in the back rows, and when she turned around to spot him, she smiled at his brooding expression. Vicky Vale was trying one last time to make a pass at him –as not many students' last name began with 'V's and 'W's in their year, she was dangerously close to his seat. Her boyfriend finally snapped something at her and Vale looked shocked and hurt. Given the surprised stares of the other students sitting around, he must have been vicious.

The headmaster finally finished his speech and proceeded to start the name calling. The dull applause began; the waltz of teary smiles –more or less genuine depending on the student -triumphant smirks and relieved expressions went on. Diana applauded politely most of the time. She did clap when Etta stepped on stage, halfheartedly when it was Arthur's turn. Charlie, Sameer and Chief had her support. When her name was called, she was in a hurry to be over with the whole thing. The headmaster gave her the diploma with a plastered smile and tired eyes –he had been up for a while –she thanked him and left the stage under applause. She cheered wildly when Ollie made a funny face upon walking on stage but didn't make a sound when Steve's turn came. Bruce, of course, had the catcalls of half the school. He didn't show off as much as she expected him to though.

The ceremony came to an end soon after. Diana left to look for her family. Her mother and her aunt were in the back of the crowd, not eager to mingle with the overly proud parents and family of the other students. She thought she should feel…grateful they took the full day off to assist to her ceremony. Had it not been for her persistence, she would have likely spent her scholarship at home.

She found Hippolyta and Antiope in deep discussion with none other than Alfred. The two women interrupted the chat long enough to congratulate her and then send her on her way. She spotted Bruce in the afar, waving at her to join him. Seeing that her mother and aunt were most likely to leave once the deal done with his butler, she threw her ceremonial robe over her head and folded it underneath her arm.

"Finally gotten rid of Vicky?" she asked with a tease. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. Normally, he was the center of attention wherever he went. Today, too many people were busy to take notice of them.

"Not my proudest moment," he shrugged. "But she won't bother me anymore. Won't bother _us_."

"She's leaving for San Francisco anyway, right?" Diana pointed out before reporting her attention on the unexpected trio they had just abandonned. "What could my mother possibly want with Alfred?"

"I suspect they wanted to talk about our living arrangements," he explained. "They think Alfred has a say in what I decide to do –or not."

Diana chuckled, amused by their assumption. Though Alfred was his legal guardian, Bruce had always done whatever he wanted.

"They're still not over us going to New York together?"

"Your mother made it clear what she thought about having you and your boyfriend bunk in the same apartment for the next few years," he nuanced and kissed her cheek. Diana grinned and took his hand. Their fingers linked together. It was an old habit by now.

"Scared you'll knock me up?" she teased.

"Something about corrupting your bright mind and turn you into a housewife, especially if Cassie comes to live with us once she's out of the hospital," he replied with a grimace. "Like _that's_ ever going to happen."

"Nah…You'll turn into a househusband long before that."

"Probably true. Or you will get bored of me and meet a handsome guy who'll swipe you off your feet."

Diana frowned at his words. He claimed he wasn't serious when he spoke like that, but she always spotted the split second insecurity that crept in his eyes. Before she could speak, Ollie interrupted them.

"Hey lovebirds!" he shouted. "We're going to the Tartarus for some after graduation ceremony celebration –thanks for getting us hooked up to that place Di. You coming?"

"Be there in a minute!" she promised before turning back to face Bruce.

She gave him a short but sweet kiss, the kind she knew made his toes curls and butterfly flutter in his stomach.

"Let's not keep them waiting," she whispered. Bruce looked dazzled to speak, so he merely nodded and followed.

They would address the matter later. Time was something on their side now.


End file.
